Perjanjian Hati
by HaruHaru10
Summary: Kadangkala cinta yang kau nanti, sudah ada dalam genggaman tanganmu. Hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya. KyuHyuk/OnKey/GS/Remake
1. Chapter 1

Perjanjian Hati

Remake Story

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Jinki, (Kim) Cho Key / Kibum, etc.

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah beberapa adegan, nama latar tempat dan nama tokoh.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Happy reading

 **"Tak pernahkah kau mengerti? Hatiku ini sudah ada dalam genggamanmu**

 **Lalu kau buang begitu saja…..**

 **Begitu saja…."**

Eunhyuk menangis, sungguh-sungguh menangis mendengar alunan lagu sedih itu dari ponsel miliknya, sama dengan apa yang di rasakannya sekarang. Hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, tetapi sederas apapun hujan itu, tak akan bisa mengalahkan derasnya darah yang mengalir dari hatinya yang remuk redam, dihancurkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya, tanpa ampun.

Ingatannya melayang pada sore yang hujan, saat itu hanya ada dia, dan Changmin, kekasihnya.

 **Flashback**

"Kita sudah tidak boleh bertemu lagi."

Eunhyuk mengernyit dan mendongak menatap Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menemuimu lagi Eunhyuk-ah, maaf."

"Kenapa Changmin-ah?", dia mulai gemetaran, menyadari bahwa semua ini benar-benar nyata.

"Kau tahu kenapa, aku sudah tidak kuat dengan desakan ibuku dan sebagainya. Maafkan aku Eunhyuk-ah, aku terpaksa harus menerima pertunangan dengan Hyojin. Selamat tinggal."

 **Flashback end**

Hanya seperti itu, tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, tanpa pelukan perpisahan, dan Changmin pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan hati hancur.

 **Dua Tahun Kemudian.**

Suara bel di Taman kanak-kanak itu berbunyi. Eunhyuk segera mengatur agar semua murid-muridnya duduk dengan rapi dan berdoa. Sangat susah mengatur anak-anak kecil yang begitu aktif dan tak bisa duduk diam itu, tetapi Eunhyuk senang, karena mereka adalah sekumpulan anak-anak tanpa dosa, yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan kegembiraan murni dalam memandang dunia.

Selesai berdoa, anak-anak berjalan dengan rapi memberi hormat pada Eunhyuk, lalu berhamburan menuju orang tua masing-masing yang sudah menunggu di luar. Eunhyuk merapikan tas-nya ketika ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat siang seonsaengnim, jemputan sudah datang."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di pintu ruang kelasnya dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Selamat siang juga, apa yang kau lakukan disini siang-siang Jinki-ya?", sambil meraih tasnya, Eunhyuk menghampiri sang adik yang telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi lelaki yang begitu tampan.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini sepulang mengantar teman kampus, dan menyadari bahwa aku lewat taman kanak-kanak tempat noona mengajar, jadi kupikir ada baiknya aku menjemput noona daripada noona harus naik bus."

"Naik bus sebenarnya juga tidak apa-apa.", Eunhyuk berjalan menuju parkiran, diiringi oleh Jinki dan menghampiri mobil tua warna hitam, warisan dari Almarhum ayah mereka yang sekarang dipakai oleh Jinki ke kampusnya.

Mereka masuk dan Jinki menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman Taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan noona." Jinki mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap ke arah jalanan yang ramai.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tentang Key."

Eunhyuk ingat tentang Key. Gadis itu adalah teman kuliah Jinki yang pernah diajak Jinki ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu. Key adalah gadis cantik, dan tentu saja anak dari orang kaya, pikir Eunhyuk pahit, berusaha menahan goncangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menusuknya, Tentu saja dia anak orang kaya, Key datang ke rumah mereka dengan mengendarai mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang harganya mungkin saja mencapai sepuluh kali lipat harga jual rumah mungil keluarga Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa dengan Key?", batin Eunhyuk berteriak, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin Jinki berdekatan dengan Key. Orang kaya selalu memandang rendah orang miskin, Itu fakta, itu pula yang dilakukan keluarga Changmin padanya dulu. Eunhyuk hanya tidak mau Jinki mengalami kekecewaan seperti dirinya dulu. Tetapi semua larangannya tertahan, dia tak tega mengatakan semua itu pada adiknya yang sekarang sedang berbinar-binar matanya, mabuk kepayang pada gadis impiannya.

"Key dan aku, kami saling mencintai dan berniat menjalin hubungan serius.", Jinki mendesah, "tetapi ada masalah dengan keluarganya."

Eunhyuk mengernyit. Pasti akan selalu ada masalah, ketika keluarga kaya menemukan anaknya berpacaran dengan keluarga miskin, pasti akan selalu ada masalah.

"Keluarganya mengundang kita dalam sebuah makan malam mewah di rumah mereka, pesta itu diadakan oleh kakak Key, seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya. Kakaknya, ingin bertemu denganku dan aku… aku agak takut karena desas desus yang berkembang, kakaknya itu sangat kejam dan jahat.", Jinki menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memohonnya, yang selalu berhasil digunakannya untuk meluluhkan hati kakaknya, "noona kau mau menemaniku ke pesta itu kan?"

"Kenapa harus denganku?", Eunhyuk merengut, mencoba berkelit.

"Karena kakaknya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita, kau kakakku satu-satunya, aku kan tidak mungkin mengajak eomma, penyakit rematiknya parah dan tidak bisa keluar malam."

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan kakak Key? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita?", Eunhyuk menerka-nerka dan sebuah pikiran pahit berkecamuk di benaknya, jangan-jangan kakaknya ingin mencemooh dan menghina mereka di pesta itu?

"Yah… aku adalah pacar Key, kakaknya itu sangat protektif pada Key, mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya banyak lelaki yang mendekati Key demi mengincar harta keluarga mereka, aku maklum kalau kakaknya ingin mengenal kita dan memastikan aku baik untuk Key."

Tentu saja Jinki baik untuk Key. Eunhyuk mengernyit, dialah yang akan maju pertama kali kalau ada yang meragukan kebaikan hati Jinki. Mereka berdua adalah anak yang dibesarkan dari seorang eomma yang berjuang seorang diri karena suaminya telah meninggalkannya dengan dua anak yang masih kecil.

Dan hidup dengan keprihatinan dan kesederhanaan telah membuat Eunhyuk dan Jinki tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang bersahaja, mereka membantu sang eomma dengan bekerja sambilan untuk membiayai pendidikan. Akhirnya setelah Eunhyuk lulus dan menjadi guru di sebuah Taman kanak-kanak, Jinki mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas ternama di Seoul, dan kepandaiannya membuatnya mempunyai masa depan yang cukup cerah. Kepandaian otaknya, ketampanan fisiknya dan kebaikan hati Jinki membuat Eunhyuk yakin bahwa adiknya adalah pasangan paling sempurna bagi siapapun.

"Selamat datang.", Key menyambut Jinki dan Eunhyuk dengan bahagia di pintu, pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat Jinki. Eunhyuk mengamatinya dan mau tak mau tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, Key benar-benar tampak seperti gadis yang baik dan sungguh-sungguh mencintai Jinki,

"Terima kasih Eunhyuk Eonni mau menemani Jinki oppa kemari", dengan sopan dan ramah, Key menyalami Eunhyuk, "mari silahkan masuk, pestanya sudah dimulai."

Pesta itu benar-benar pesta mewah dan elegan, yang memang diperuntukkan untuk kelas atas. Semuanya berpakaian indah, dan syukurlah meski tidak mahal gaun hitam Eunhyuk yang sederhana tampak begitu cantik dipakainya.

"Sendirian di sini?", seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dan menyapanya.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan menemukan pria paling tampan yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan rambut disisir rapi dan pakaian yang sepertinya dijahit khusus untuknya, laki-laki muda itu tampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Tidak… saya bersama pasangan saya." Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa gugup. Penampilan laki-laki itu dan aura yang dibawanya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa gugup dan tiba-tiba saja ingin melarikan diri.

"Oh? benarkah, sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya." Laki-laki itu menatap ke arah Eunhyuk tajam meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, "sungguh pasangan anda orang yang sangat ceroboh membiarkan gadis cantik sendirian disini."

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maaf… saya akan mencari pasangan saya."

Dengan buru-buru Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan mencoba pergi, aura laki-laki itu membuatnya gelisah tidak tertahankan lagi, cara laki-laki itu menatapnya bagaikan harimau mengincar mangsanya.

"Lee Eunhyuk?"

Eunhyuk langsung tertegun mendengar suara itu, suara yang dikenalnya, suara dari masa lalunya yang sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha dilupakannya. Suara Changmin.

Dengan gugup didongakkannya kepalanya, dan tertegun, itu memang benar Changmin yang sama, hanya sekarang lebih tampan, lebih dewasa. Dan hati Eunhyuk luar biasa sakitnya mengingat kenangan itu, ketika Changmin meninggalkannya, begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, karena paksaan dan dorongan dari keluarganya.

Eunhyuk ingat sekali ketika itu ibu Changmin, seorang nyonya besar yang kaya raya tidak menyetujui hubungan Eunhyuk dengan Changmin, karena Eunhyuk hanyalah gadis biasa, dari keluarga biasa, apalagi ibu Changmin sudah menyiapkan calon untuk Changmin, anak dari temannya, keturunan Chaebol yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan magisternya di California, bernama Hyojin.

"Annyeong haseyo Changmin-ssi, apa kabar?", suara Eunhyuk terdengar lemah, terlalu terkejut.

Changmin tersenyum miris.

"Kabar baik Eunhyuk-ssi, kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik.". Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk ingin menangis, kenapa dia harus bertemu Changmin disini? Changmin adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini, "dimana Hyojin?", tanya Eunhyuk mencoba tegar.

"Ah, Hyojin…", Changmin tampak salah tingkah, "dia ada di sana, sedang berbicara dengan temannya, ehh.. kami sudah bertunangan, tanggal pernikahan kami ditentukan 2 bulan lagi, segera setelah Hyojin mengurus kepindahannya dari California, aku harap kau mau datang."

Bagaimana mungkin Changmin tega mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun? Tidak ingatkah dia betapa dia telah menyakiti hati Eunhyuk dengan begitu kejam, meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan? Membuat Eunhyuk akhirnya tidak bisa mencintai lelaki lain?

"Aku… aku tidak bisa berjanji….aku…"

"Changmin oppa, teman-temanku ingin berbicara denganmu." Gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba datang dan menggelayuti lengan Changmin dengan manja, dia lalu menatap Eunhyuk dan mengangkat alisnya, "Eh… siapa gadis ini?"

Changmin tampak gugup dan menelan ludah.

"Ini Eunhyuk, teman kuliahku dulu, kami sudah lama tak bertemu dan kebetulan bertemu di sini."

"Oh", Hyojin menatap Eunhyuk dari kepala sampai kaki dengan pandangan meremehkan, "aku pernah dengar dari ibumu kalau kau dulu pernah punya kekasih bernama Eunhyuk yang kau tinggalkan, hmmmm….", Hyojin tersenyum mencemooh, "pantas saja kalau begitu, dia tidak sederajat dengan kita, bukan begitu oppa?"

Changmin tampak kehilangan kata-kata sedangkan Eunhyuk berdiri dengan muka merah padam atas penghinaan terang-terangan yang diucapkan dengan lantang tersebut.

Sebelum mereka dapat berkata-kata, sosok pria tampan yang tadi menyapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba melangkah mendekat dan mengamit lengan Eunhyuk dengan mesra.

"Kau tidak mengenalkan mereka padaku, sayang?"

Eunhyuk mendongak, mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya itu, apa katanya tadi?

Tetapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh wajah Hyojin dan Changmin yang memucat.

"Kau mengenal Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya Changmin seolah tak percaya.

Pria bernama Kyuhyun itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja, Eunhyuk adalah kekasihku, dan sepertinya kalian mengenalku?"

"Keluarga kami menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan anda Tuan Cho.", kali ini Hyojin yang menyahut sambil tersenyum manis, "sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dan bercakap-cakap langsung dengan anda di sini."

Kyuhyun ganti menatap Hyojin dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Hmmm…. Kehormatan bagimu juga mungkin bisa berbicara dengan kekasihku yang luar biasa ini." Lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Eunhyuk, tidak mempedulikan muka Hyojin yang memerah karena jawaban kasarnya itu, "ayo sayang kita pergi, masih banyak tamu-tamu penting yang harus kita temui."

Kemudian Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk, membawanya dalam gandengan lengannya, meninggalkan Changmin dan Hyojin yang berdiri dengan terhina di sana.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" Eunhyuk berbisik pelan setelah mereka menjauh dari pasangan Changmin dan Hyojin.

Kyuhyun tergelak dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman lengannya.

"Aku melihat seorang gadis yang hampir dipermalukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang dengki, dan aku merasa harus turun tangan untuk membantu." Kemudian laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi karena kau buru-buru kabur."

"Oh" pipi Eunhyuk memerah. "Te… terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku….."

"Oppa?" kali ini suara Key yang menyela. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menoleh serentak, dan berhadapan dengan Key yang sedang bersama Jinki.

Key tersenyum ceria ketika melihat Eunhyuk.

"Ah… kulihat oppa sudah berkenalan dengan Eunhyuk eonni, kakaknya Jinki…. Eunhyuk eonni ini oppaku yang kuceritakan ingin berkenalan."

Sedikit terkejut atas informasi baru itu, Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Sekilas Eunhyuk menyadari rona wajah Kyuhyun yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Apakah laki-laki itu menjadi dingin ketika mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk adalah kakak Jinki? Eunhyuk masih ingat cerita Jinki bahwa kakaknya Key ini sangat mencurigai orang miskin sebagai pengincar harta mereka.

Apakah kisahnya bersama Changmin akan kembali terulang pada Jinki? Dicemooh dan diremehkan hanya karena mereka berasal dari keluarga sederhana?

"Oh… ini Jinki yang kau ceritakan itu?" Kyuhyun berucap lambat-lambat dan kemudian membalas uluran tangan Jinki, setelah selesai berjabat tangan, dia menoleh lagi pada Eunhyuk, "dan kau Eunhyuk, kakaknya Jinki…..senang berkenalan denganmu.", laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk, dan mau tak mau Eunhyuk menerima uluran tangan itu.

Seketika Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat dan dominan, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya nanti kita akan sering bertemu Eunhyuk-ssi." Gumamnya penuh arti.

Nada suaranya ramah, tapi entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa takut.

Seperti biasa Eunhyuk melangkah keluar kelas setelah memastikan semua muridnya benar-benar pulang dalam jemputan keluarga mereka.

Taman kanak-kanak itu tampak lengang dan sepi. Yah biasanya yang membuat ramai adalah kehadiran murid-murid kecilnya yang berceloteh riang kesana kemari.

Sekarang tinggal guru-guru yang sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka di ruang guru.

Eunhyuk mendesah dan mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah ke lorong Taman kanak-kanak itu, entah kenapa sejak pesta itu batinnya kembali terasa sakit, sakit hati yang telah coba dilupakannya begitu lama. Sakit hati karena kepedihan ketika Changmin meninggalkannya dengan kejam, kini semua itu kembali lagi.

Mungkin ini semua karena di pesta itu dia bertemu kembali secara langsung dengan Changmin, melihat langsung bagaimana Changmin sudah melupakannya dan berbahagia dengan tunangannya.

Pernikahan mereka dua bulan lagi….

Tiba-tiba saja batin Eunhyuk berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Kenapa hatinya sakit? Apakah dia masih mencintai Changmin? Bahkan setelah dia dicampakkan dan dikhianati sedemikian rupa?

"Hati-hati, nanti kau tersandung."

Suara maskulin itu tiba-tiba muncul, tak disangka-sangkanya. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Eunhyuk mengeluarkan suara pekikan kaget.

Dia mendongak ke arah suara itu, dan menemukan Kyuhyun, kakaknya Key, sedang bersandar di tiang lorong Taman kanak-kanak itu, masih mengenakan setelan jas kantornya.

"Kenapa anda ada disini?" Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa waspada.

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, kalau kau tidak sibuk."

"Dari mana anda tahu tempat saya bekerja?", kali ini perasaan Eunhyuk didominasi oleh rasa curiga, jangan-jangan laki-laki ini sudah membayar orang untuk menyelidiki Jinki dan keluarganya?

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tatapan curiga Eunhyuk.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak mengambil informasi lewat jalan belakang." Dengan elegan dia mengangkat bahunya, "aku mendapat informasi dari Key bahwa kau bekerja di sini, dia sering bercerita tentang Jinki, tentang dirimu."

"Oh." Eunhyuk tercenung, "apa yang ingin anda sampaikan pada saya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk, tatapan Kyuhyun berubah serius.

"Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakannya?"

Alarm peringatan langsung berbunyi di benak Eunhyuk, mengingatkannya, Entah kenapa meskipun tersenyum ramah, aura Kyuhyun tampak mendominasi dan menyimpan sesuatu yang misterius. Eunhyuk tidak mau pergi kemanapun dengan laki-laki itu.

"Kalau memang bisa kenapa tidak kita bicarakan di sini saja?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, kemudian sekilas tampak geli melihat ketakutan Eunhyuk yang berusaha disembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Oke kalau begitu, meskipun aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih pribadi.", Tatapannya berubah serius dan dalam sekejap auranya berubah dingin. "Begini nona Lee, aku ingin menawarkan sejumlah uang pada keluargamu supaya kalian bisa menjauhi Key."

TBC

Halooo, aku bawa ff remake lagi. Bukan bermaksud nggak kreatif, cuma lagi mupeng nge remake semua(?) ff pake cast KyuHyuk. Gara2 liat ff di fanfiction . net yg castnya KyuHyuk dikit banget T_T. Lol malah curcol wkwkwk. Semoga suka.

Oh iya ini ff ku post lagi gara2 ada nama yg blm keganti, thanks buat missdalnim yg dah ngingetin. {}. Kalau masih ada typo, maafin yak. Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Perjanjian Hati

Remake Story

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Jinki, (Kim) Cho Key / Kibum, etc.

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah beberapa adegan, nama latar tempat dan nama tokoh.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Happy reading

 **"Kalaupun demi cintamu, bila harus berkorban akan kulakukan, akan kulakukan karena aku sangat menyayangimu."**

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Sejenak dia mencoba mencerna apa yang baru didengarnya, berharap ada kemungkinan dia salah dengar.

Tetapi kemudian ketika dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar-benar seperti yang dimaksudkannya, wajahnya merah padam oleh kemarahan bercampur rasa terhina.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa anda melakukan penghinaan yang begitu besar kepada kami. Tapi yang perlu anda tahu, kami tidak butuh uang atau pemberian apapun dari anda, coba anda tanyakan ini pada Jinki dan mungkin dia akan menghajar anda."

Kyuhyun hanya diam di sana dan mengamati Eunhyuk tajam, seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi seluruh isi hatinya. Lama kemudian laki-laki itu tampaknya telah mengambil kesimpulan dan tersenyum.

"Oke, jangan marah. Kata-kataku tadi hanyalah ujian, aku memang mengatakannya pada siapapun, yang dekat dengan Key."

Eunhyuk mengernyit. "Mwo?"

"Kau tahu, kata-kata itu tadi, bahwa aku akan membayar mereka dengan timbal balik mereka harus meninggalkan Key." Wajah Eunhyuk mengeras. "Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang setuju untuk menyambar umpanku mentah-mentah."

"Tidak semua orang miskin tidak punya harga diri," sela Eunhyuk sinis.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lagi, "Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu sepertinya tidak perlu jawaban, hanya sebuah retorika yang menyindir.

Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa berdasarkan pengalamannya, laki-laki itu punya pandangan negatif pada orang-orang yang tidak mampu. Dia tadi bilang banyak orang lain yang mau menerima penawarannya mentah-mentah.

"Apakah urusan kita sudah selesai?" Eunhyuk melirik gelisah ke lorong Taman kanak-kanak yang sepi. Laki-laki ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, entah kenapa.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar santai di pilar.

"Belum." gumamnya tenang, "dan aku bersikeras untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, dengarkan aku dulu,"serunya ketika melihat Eunhyuk akan membantah keras kata-katanya. "Kau adalah kakaknya Jinki, kekasih adikku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, demi adikku. Dan memang aku tidak punya niat buruk sama sekali, aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Bukankah saya bilang anda bisa membicarakan semua yang perlu anda bicarakan disini?"

"Tolong jangan pakai istilah anda dan saya." Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "itu terlalu formal dan mengganggu. Aku ingin berbicara tentang Key, penting."

Eunhyuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tampak serius. Benar-benar serius. Sejenak dia ragu. Beranikah dia mempercayakan dirinya untuk pergi bersama laki-laki ini? Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Baiklah, tetapi hanya sebentar, kalau lebih dari jam dua siang aku belum pulang, orang rumah akan bertanya-tanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "hanya sebentar, kita bicara di cafe langgananku di dekat sini."

Handel & Gretel Cafe, cafe tersebut bertema garden cafe dengan ruangan-ruangan yang redup karena rimbunnya pepohonan dan taman dan lampu- lampu berwarna kuning hangat yang menentramkan. Seluruh dindingnya adalah kaca bening yang besar-besar, memantulkan suasana hijau di sekelilingnya. Hari ini mendung dan berada di cafe yang begitu hijau itu membuat Eunhyuk merasa semakin sejuk.

Dengan sopan, Kyuhyun menarikkan kursi untuk Eunhyuk dan duduk di depannya, lalu memesankan makanan mereka pada pelayan yang menunggu. Setelah itu menunggu pesanan datang, Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Eunhyuk mengamati daftar menu dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika menemukan menu minuman kesukaannya. Susu strawberry.

"Aku mau strawberry milk."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum "aku tidak menyangka kau memesan itu. Itu pesanan anak umur sepuluh tahun."

Apakah menurutmu wanita dewasa tidak boleh memesan susu strawberry. "

"Bukan begitu," Kyuhyun mulai terkekeh ketika ia mendapatkan pelototan mata dari Eunhyuk, dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau nampaknya dari awal sangat defensif menghadapiku, aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan Key dengan Jinki." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "kuharap kau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menjaga adikku."

Eunhyuk mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun. Rasa ingin melindungi yang dalam, sama seperti yang dia rasakan pada Jinki, adiknya satu-satunya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," Kyuhyun melanjutkan karena Eunhyuk diam saja, "sebelumnya kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sudah menyelidiki keluargamu, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan permohonan penuh permintaan maaf ketika melihat tatapan tersinggung dari Eunhyuk. "Aku harus melakukannya supaya aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku bisa mempercayai kalian."

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya. "Silahkan lakukan apapun sesukamu, toh kau tidak akan menemukan rahasia gelap keluarga kami, karena memang tidak ada." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, bersamaan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku kagum ketika membaca berkas-berkas laporan tentang keluarga kalian. Tidak mudah tumbuh menjadi orang hebat ketika situasi keuangan keluarga tidak mendukung." Laki-laki itu berdehem menyadari bahwa kata-katanya mungkin saja sudah menyinggung Eunhyuk. "Kembali kemasalah tadi, setelah menerima laporan dari penyelidikku dan mempelajarinya, aku memutuskan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantuku."

Eunhyuk mengernyit, kenapa laki-laki ini dari tadi berbicara dengan berputar-putar? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakannya?

"Perlu kau tahu, Key dan aku bukan saudara kandung," Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk, menilai reaksinya.

"Aku adalah anak angkat, yang diasuh dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tidak dibedakan sama sekali dari anak kandung mereka, Key."

Itu informasi yang sangat mengejutkan dan Eunhyuk tertegun mendengarnya. Kyuhyun adalah anak angkat keluarga kaya itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun membagikan informasi sepenting ini padanya?

"Ya, mereka keluarga yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Sejak appa kami meninggal lima tahun yang lalu akulah yang mengambil alih kendali perusahaan dan mengembangkannya dengan pesat sampai sekarang. Sementara yang dilakukan eomma kami adalah mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada kami dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tetapi kemudian ada satu masalah," Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Eomma kami mempunyai ide yang menurutnya brilliant, bahwa aku dan Key, kami seharusnya menikah saja dan menjadi keluarga sejati."

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya kaget, mwo?

"Tentu saja ide itu konyol untuk kami. Karena kami sudah dibesarkan begitu lama sebagai kakak adik, tidak mungkin kami berdua mengembangkan perasaan lebih dari itu. Apalagi saat eomma mengutarakan maksudnya, Key sudah mempunyai Jinki."

"Mereka sepertinya saling mencintai," gumam Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Ya, dari sisi Key aku tahu dia mencintai Jinki." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Mulanya aku skeptis dan tidak yakin ketika Key menceritakan tentang Jinki dengan begitu bahagia padaku. Katanya dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, padahal menurutku mereka masih anak kuliahan, hidup mereka masih panjang dan kekasih sejati yang dia maksud itu mungkin masih menunggu di depan sana. Apalagi dengan pengalaman burukku pada lelaki-lelaki yang mendekati Key, hampir keseluruhan dari mereka menerima tawaranku untuk memberikan uang agar mereka mau meninggalkan Key," Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit.

"Aku minta maaf atas pengalaman pahitmu dengan orang-orang seperti kami," gumam Eunhyuk ketus. "Tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa kami tidak seperti itu. Kalaupun kau memang ingin Jinki meninggalkan Key, aku bisa berbicara dengan Jinki dan kami tetap tidak mau menerima sepeser pun darimu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "sepertinya kata-kataku selalu menyinggungmu ya," laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu. "Maafkan aku", dan keadaan hening seketika.

Hening yang lama sampai kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka.

Eunhyuk menatap tertarik pada strawberry milk yang diletakkan di depannya, minuman itu mengepul di dalam cangkir putih yang besar, tampak kental, manis dan begitu nikmat. Dia tidak dapat menahan diri. Dengan sangat berminat diambilnya cangkir itu, dihirupnya aroma strawberry yang nikmat, sebelum kemudian meneguknya. Rasanya manis, bercampur dengan aroma khas yang nikmat dan kehangatan yang menenangkan melalui tenggorokannya. Eunhyuk menyukainya. Dan dia berjanji akan terus kembali ke cafe ini untuk mencicipi strawberry milk yang nikmat ini.

Lama kemudian baru Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa dia sibuk dengan strawberry milknya dan melupakan Kyuhyun. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, barulah disadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedari tadi mengamatinya sambil tersenyum geli. Pipinya merah padam menahan malu dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun pada hal lain.

"Lalu apa maksudmu menceritakan semuanya padaku?" Eunhyuk bergumam, berusaha mengembalikan percakapan ke konteks semula.

Kyuhyun tercenung, "meskipun tidak setuju, Key tidak berani membantah permintaan Eomma supaya dia menikah denganku. Dan aku juga tidak mau terjebak situasi pernikahan yang aneh, dengan adikku sendiri. Tetapi Eomma bukanlah orang yang mudah di bantah, dia bisa keras kepala kalau dia mau. Apalagi dia melihat kalau selama ini aku dan Key belum berhasil dengan hubungan asmara kami. Kau tahu, Key belum berani mengenalkan Jinki pada Eomma."

Dengan tenang Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk tajam, "perlu kau tahu, Eomma menderita lemah jantung, kalau ada hal-hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya, atau membuatnya terkejut maupun sedih, kami khawatir akan berakibat fatal pada kesehatannya. Belum lagi sebuah beban berat di pundakku, karena aku anak angkat yang berhutang budi pada eomma, aku tidak bisa menolak idenya mentah-mentah begitu saja."

"Entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti dilema yang dirasakan Kyuhyun." Batin Eunhyuk.

"Kemudian sebuah ide tercetus di benakku," sambung Kyuhyun, "eomma tidak akan sedih kalau tahu bahwa kami masing-masing punya alasan untuk menolak pernikahan itu. Key bisa menunjukkan pada eomma bahwa dia bahagia dengan pilihannya, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Masalahnya…" Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya, dan menatap intens Eunhyuk, "aku tidak punya wanita yang bisa kubawa untuk di perkenalkan pada Eomma."

Eunhyuk mengernyit, "kau bisa membawa wanita manapun yang kau mau, begitulah yang kudengar." Kyuhyun terkekeh, "betul, sangat gampang mencari wanita yang mau denganku. Tetapi sangat susah membawa wanita yang bisa kubawa ke hadapan eomma untuk kemudian diterimanya. Eomma memiliki insting sangat tajam terhadap sesama wanita."

Eunhyuk terdiam, entah kenapa merasa penuh antisipasi.

"Jadi Eunhyuk-ssi, aku mengusulkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu. Maukah kau, berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, calon istriku untuk kubawa ke hadapan eomma?"

Laki-laki ini sudah gila rupanya. Menawarkan hal seperti itu padanya? "Kau sepertinya perlu memeriksakan otakmu ke dokter." Eunhyuk menggeram marah lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja mereka. "Sepertinya sudah cukup aku berada di sini."

"Lee Eunhyuk." Nada suara Kyuhyun yang tenang itu entah kenapa berhasil membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus pikirkan ulang sebelum menolak ide ini. Eommaku merencanakan pernikahanku dan Key akhir tahun ini. Kalau kita tidak bisa bekerja sama demi adik-adik kita, mereka akan patah hati."

Eunhyuk tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran perkataan Kyuhyun, disini bukan hanya Kyuhyun dan dirinya saja yang terlibat, ada kepentingan Jinki dan Key disini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi yang pasti Eunhyuk tahu bahwa perasaan yang dirasakan Jinki pada Key sangat kuat, Eunhyuk yakin itu. Jinki tidak pernah secinta ini pada seorang gadis. Dan mengetahui bahwa Key akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun akhir tahun ini pasti akan membuat Jinki terpuruk.

Tetapi ide untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangan Kyuhyun, berpura-pura menjadi calon istrinya, masih terasa seperti ide gila yang sedikit menakutkan di benaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal laki-laki ini selain sebagai kakaknya Key dan sedikit membaca kesan penakluk wanita pada auranya. Beranikah dia?

"Aku berjanji, ketika permasalahan sudah beres dan eomma bisa menerima bahwa aku dan Key berhak menentukan cinta sejati kami masing-masing, kita bisa melepaskan ikatan di antara kita tanpa masalah, mungkin aku bisa bercerita bahwa kau dan aku pada akhirnya tidak cocok. Tentang Key dan Jinki, biarlah mereka menentukan masa depan mereka masing-masing."

Perkataan Kyuhyun terasa begitu menggoda, karena membuat semuanya tampak berjalan mudah. Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. "Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir."

"Oke." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Eunhyuk, "hubungi aku disini kalau kau sudah siap memberikan jawaban. Tapi ingat Eunhyuk-ssi, jangan terlalu lama waktu kita sedikit."

"Tadi aku menjemput noona ke Taman kanak-kanak, tapi kepala sekolah bilang noona sudah pulang bersama seorang pria." Jinki menatap Eunhyuk mengernyit. "Katanya pria itu naik mobil mewah," adiknya itu langsung menyambutnya ketika Eunhyuk berjalan memasuki rumah.

Tadi Eunhyuk tidak mau pulang diantar oleh Kyuhyun, syukurlah. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana kagetnya Jinki kalau melihat Eunhyuk di antar pulang oleh kakaknya Key. Mungkin Jinki akan lebih kaget lagi kalau pada akhirnya Eunhyuk menyetujui kesepakatan yang diajukan Kyuhyun. Tetapi itu nanti, Eunhyuk harus memikirkan segalanya dengan baik terlebih dahulu.

"Noona?" Jinki mendesah ketika Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh…yang pulang bersamaku? Ehh dia seorang teman kuliah noona dulu, kami berjanji bertemu untuk membahas reuni angkatan kami," jawab Eunhyuk asal-asalan.

Dan rupanya jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Jinki, "pria itu bukan Changmin kan noona? Aku tahu kita bertemu dengannya di pesta kemarin, dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah dekat denganmu dan pernah menjemputmu dengan mobil mewahnya dulu. Maafkan pertanyaanku ini noona, aku cuma takut kau berhubungan lagi dengannya dan mengalami kesakitan seperti dulu lagi."

Sejenak Eunhyuk mencerna kata-kata Jinki, semula dia hendak marah karena Jinki seolah menuduhnya, kemudian hatinya menyadari bahwa Jinki sungguh menyayanginya dan mencemaskannya.

"Tidak Jinki-ya, noona tidak pernah memikirkan Changmin lagi, meskipun hati ini masih sakit, tapi perasaan itu sudah mati."

Apalagi kemarin, setelah dia mengalami penghinaan oleh tunangan Changmin dan lelaki itu seperti tanpa daya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, "dan kau bisa tenang, yang menjemputku tadi benar-benar bukan Changmin."

Jinki menarik napas lega, lalu merengkuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Syukurlah… Aku sebenarnya mencemaskanmu noona, karena aku semalam ada di pesta itu, melihat sendiri kau bertemu dengan Changmin yang dulu pernah begitu noona cintai. Aku ingat betapa terpuruknya noona dulu, aku cuma takut noona, noonaku yang paling kusayangi disakiti lagi olehnya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh haru dan membalas pelukan Jinki, "noona sudah dewasa dan sudah kuat Jinki-ya, tidak seperti dulu lagi, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan noona seperti itu."

Jinki menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatapnya serius.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah tidak suka dengan Changmin dari awal dia memang kelihatan seperti lelaki yang lemah, tapi waktu itu aku masih terlalu muda dan tidak berani berpendapat, apalagi ketika aku melihat noona begitu mencintainya, ketika noona dulu disakiti aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang aku juga sudah dewasa noona, noona bisa mengandalkanku. Kalau ada lelaki yang berani-beraninya mendekatimu, mereka harus melalui aku dulu, dan kalau mereka menyakitimu, akan kuhajar mereka sampai babak belur."

Eunhyuk terkekeh geli dan tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, kalau dia benar-benar menerima kesepakatan dari Kyuhyun, situasi antara mereka berempat, Eunhyuk, Jinki, Kyuhyun dan Key pasti akan menjadi sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana kabar Key?" Eunhyuk bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran tentang Kyuhyun. Mendengar nama gadis yang dicintainya itu, seketika itu pula tatapan Jinki berbinar.

"Key sungguh gadis yang luar biasa." Jinki tertawa sendiri, "dengan latar belakangnya yang seperti itu, dia sungguh tidak keberatan jalan-jalan dengan mobil butut kepunyaan kita, makan di kedai pinggir jalan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya noona. Semoga kemarin kesan kita ke kakak Key bagus ya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kami harus menghadapi ketidaksetujuan dari keluarga Key, karena saat ini kami sungguh menghadapi setiap waktu dengan berbahagia."

Jinki menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya dengan bersemangat. "Malam ini aku mengajak Key supaya makan malam di rumah kita, agar dia bisa lebih mengenal eomma. Eomma juga senang sekali. Beliau sedang ke pasar untuk berbelanja untuk acara makan malam."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, antara miris sekaligus tersentuh dengan kebahagiaan Jinki. Tiba-tiba sebuah keputusan sudah muncul di benaknya. Sambil beralasan ingin berganti pakaian, Eunhyuk pun melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Tetapi yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengeluarkan kartu nama Kyuhyun dari saku bajunya. Saat ini, sebagai seorang noona, mungkin inilah yang bisa dilakukannya demi kebahagiaan Jinki.

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan di hubunginya nomor itu. Eunhyuk tegang menunggu hubungan tersambungkan. Dalam deringan ketiga, ponsel diangkat dan suara Kyuhyun yang dalam menyahut di sana.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Eunhyuk menelan ludah, suaranya terasa tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika akan menyatakan keputusannya dia lalu teringat pada Jinki, binar binar mata adiknya itu ketika membicarakan tentang Key sungguh membuat Eunhyuk yakin betapa sakitnya kalau Jinki harus dipaksa meninggalkan Key. Eunhyuk akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhkan Jinki dari kesakitan, meskipun kebahagiaannya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Yeoboseyo… Ini aku Eunhyuk… Aku… Aku cuma ingin bilang, aku akan melakukan kesepakatan yang kau bicarakan tadi."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Perjanjian Hati

Remake Story

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Jinki, (Kim) Cho Key / Kibum, etc.

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah beberapa adegan, nama latar tempat dan nama tokoh.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Happy reading

 **"Terasa begitu menyakitkan kehilanganmu dulu. Terasa begitu menghancurkan kalbu ketika mencoba melupakanmu. Sampai akhirnya kusadari, kau tak seberharga itu. Dan ternyata aku tidak mencintaimu sedalam itu."**

Hening sejenak. Lalu Kyuhyun berdehem di seberang sana. "Kau yakin?"

Kenapa di saat Eunhyuk berusaha menguatkan dirinya demi adiknya, Kyuhyun malah bertanya seperti itu? Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya. Aku yakin."

"Aku akan marah besar kalau kau berubah pikiran di tengah-tengah rencana kita."

Memangnya dia siapa? Dan apa peduli Eunhyuk kalau Kyuhyun marah? Tetapi tiba-tiba Eunhyuk teringat bahwa Kyuhyun bisa menakutkan kalau dia mau. "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran," gumam Eunhyuk, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatur semuanya."

Lalu percakapan ditutup, tanpa ucapan apapun. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang mengerutkan kening karena ketidak sopanan Kyuhyun.

Aroma wangi menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Eomma benar-benar serius membuat makan malamnya kali ini. Eunhyuk melangkah ke arah dapur sehabis mandi dan tersenyum melihat ibunya sedang memasukkan puding strawberry yang terlihat lezat ke lemari es.

"Wow, kita makan malam besar hari ini," goda Eunhyuk lembut sambil membuka tutup panci, di dalamnya ada sup jamur andalan ibunya yang paling enak. Sang eomma tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk, "eomma senang melihat Jinki bahagia Eunhyuk-ah, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ya eomma, Jinki benar-benar tampak dimabuk asmara." Eunhyuk mencomot kue cokelat dari toples di meja makan dan mengunyahnya, "eomma suka dengan Key?"

"Dia anak yang sopan. Eomma cukup senang." Sang eomma lalu melirik Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati. "Eomma tahu kau akan jengkel kalau eomma bertanya lagi, tetapi bagaimana denganmu Hyukkie? Apakah kau sudah… Sudah melupakan…"

Pertanyaan ibunya itu selalu membuat suasana hati Eunhyuk mendung. Dulu ibunyalah yang paling keras mendorong semangat Eunhyuk agar bangkit dari keterpurukan sejak ditinggalkan oleh Changmin dan meskipun kadang jengkel dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ibunya, Eunhyuk sadar bahwa ini semua karena sang eomma menyayanginya dan mencemaskannya karena selama ini Eunhyuk tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun.

"Eomma tidak usah mencemaskan Hyukkie." Eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan ibunya, "Eunhyuk pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang baik pada saatnya nanti." Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk teringat akan Kyuhyun. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaan ibunya ketika Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk benar- benar melaksanakan perjanjian untuk sandiwara ini?

"Key sudah datang." Jinki berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu depan, sedangkan Eunhyuk masih membantu ibunya membereskan piring dan menata meja makan. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan terdengar suara-suara percakapan. Lama-kelamaan Eunhyuk mengernyit. Suara laki-laki yang dalam itu bukan suara Jinki. Dia tahu persis itu suara siapa!

Belum sempat Eunhyuk melakukan sesuatu, Jinki sudah masuk ke ruang tengah, dengan Key dan Kyuhyun ikut di belakangnya.

"Eomma, Eunhyuk noona, Key datang bersama kakaknya," gumam Jinki gembira.

Key segera masuk dan tersenyum ramah lalu menyalami eomma Eunhyuk, dan memeluk Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menyusul di belakangnya dalam diam, menjabat tangan eomma Eunhyuk dengan sopan, kemudian berdiri di depan Eunhyuk dan tersenyum.

"Annyeong haseyo Eunhyuk-ssi," gumamnya penuh arti. Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memperingatkan lalu mencoba tersenyum palsu.

"Selamat datang." Senyumnya tidak sampai ke matanya. Dan segera setelah itu Eunhyuk menggumamkan berbagai alasan dan melarikan diri ke dapur. Tetapi ketika seluruh alasan sudah habis, Eunhyuk terpaksa ke ruang tengah, dan mereka segera menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama. Entah memakai cara apa, Kyuhyun pada akhirnya duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk, dan laki-laki itu seolah-olah sengaja, menyenggol tangan Eunhyuk setiap saat sehingga membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar jengkel.

Acara makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan karena Jinki dan Key dengan senang hati meramaikan percakapan dengan kisah-kisah mereka. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah pasangan yang sangat saling mencintai itu, begitu pun ibunya. Sementara Kyuhyun… Hah? Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu? Meskipun menyantap makanan yang sederhana, gayanya benar-benar seperti makan di restoran bintang lima, sangat elegan. Dan dia banyak memasang ekspresi datar dan sopan, hanya tersenyum jika memang waktunya tersenyum.

Ketika makan malam sudah dibereskan, Kyuhyun melakukan tindakan yang tidak terduga dengan menatap eomma Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih eommonim, masakannya enak sekali," gumamnya tenang, tetapi mampu membuat eomma Eunhyuk yang sudah setengah baya itu tersipu malu. Dasar playboy. Tukas Eunhyuk dalam hati, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun juga menebarkan pesonanya pada ibunya. Ibu Eunhyuk tampak melirik anak gadisnya yang memasang wajah cemberut, lalu melirik ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat geli di sebelahnya, wanita paruh baya itu mengangkat alis lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Eomma undur diri istirahat di dalam dulu ya, silahkan dilanjutkan kalau masih ingin berbincang-bincang."

Eomma Eunhyuk pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya di ruang belakang. Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dan membereskan meja makan, sementara Jinki mengajak Key dan Kyuhyun ke ruang tamu.

Setelah membereskan meja makan dan dapur, Eunhyuk termangu di sana. Haruskah dia keluar lagi ke ruang tamu? Dorongan hatinya ingin masuk saja ke kamar dan tak keluar-keluar lagi. Kyuhyun, entah kenapa terlalu menebarkan aura mengintimidasi pada Eunhyuk, dan itu mengganggunya. Tetapi tentu saja Eunhyuk tidak mungkin membiarkan Jinki sendirian di sana menghadapi Kyuhyun bukan? Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Eunhyuk melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

Ketika Eunhyuk masuk ke ruang tamu, Jinki tampak sedang bercakap-cakap canggung dengan Kyuhyun, dan Key duduk diam menyimak di sebelah Jinki. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di sudut sofa yang terjauh dari Kyuhyun, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang Key," gumam Kyuhyun tenang.

Key mengerutkan keningnya, menatap oppanya memprotes. Dia masih ingin bersama Jinki lebih lama lagi, "tapi aku masih ingin di sini, oppa pulang duluan saja, nanti aku biarkan di antar oleh Jinki."

Tatapan Kyuhyun langsung menajam, "kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Key. Kau tahu eomma seperti apa. Dia menyuruhku mengantarmu, dan aku juga yang harus membawamu pulang."

Suasana menjadi canggung dengan Jinki yang bingung harus berkata apa di tengah-tengah ketegangan kakak beradik itu. Eunhyuk langsung berdehem, mencoba menyelamatkan suasana.

"Mungkin kau bisa menunda kepulanganmu sebentar Key, suara Eunhyuk jadi tertelan ketika dia merasakan Kyuhyun menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi padanya. "Aku ingin bicara dengan kakakmu dulu."

"Bicara apa?" Sela Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk menantang. Dengan marah Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya, "tidak di sini, mari ikut aku ke teras samping."

Kyuhyun mengikuti Eunhyuk melangkah ke teras samping yang menghadap kebun bunga daisy dan bermacam-macam bunga yang lainnya, yang ditanam dan dirawat sendiri oleh Eunhyuk. Teras itu kecil, tetapi cukup indah. Eunhyuk senang sekali duduk-duduk di sana, di bangku kayu yang tersedia, sambil menatap kebun bunganya di sore hari. Dia lalu duduk di bangku kayu itu dan menatap Kyuhyun yang memilih bersandar di pilar sambil bersedekap dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah? Mau bicara apa?"

Eunhyuk mendengus, "aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa denganmu, aku hanya memberi mereka kesempatan berdua tanpa gangguanmu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "kau juga memberiku kesempatan berdua saja denganmu."

Tatapan Eunhyuk langsung berubah waspada, "memangnya kau mau apa?"

Mata Kyuhyun menajam, seperti singa yang berhasil memperangkap mangsanya, tapi tidak berniat membunuhnya melainkan ingin memain-mainkannya dulu sebelum dimakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut padaku Eunhyuk-ssi? Kau selalu waspada ketika aku mendekatimu, menyentuhmu. Kau harus berlatih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku kalau kau ingin sandiwara ini berhasil."

Terbiasa dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun? Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Eunhyuk meremang. "Aku tidak takut padamu. Aku cuma tidak suka dengan kedekatanmu yang kau paksakan."

"Kau tidak terbiasa berdekatan dan disentuh laki-laki ya? Aku paham, mengingat kekasih terakhirmu benar-benar laki-laki yang tidak pantas disebut laki-laki."

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah, teringat kata-kata Kyuhyun bahwa laki-laki itu sudah menyelidiki keseluruhan kehidupannya, tidak bisa dibantah, Kyuhyun pasti sudah tahu kisahnya dengan Changmin.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama Changmin disini."

"Penyelidikku bilang kau patah hati dan hancur ketika Changmin mencampakkanmu, lelaki itu tidak bisa melawan permintaan ibunya yang masih menganut sistem feodal. Seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak jadi dengannya." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk penuh perhitungan, "aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam padanya."

"Aku tidak butuh membalas dendam pada siapapun!" Eunhyuk berdiri dengan emosi dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah yang meluap-luap, "sebelumnya, aku pikir bekerjasama denganmu adalah jalan yang terbaik, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar bahwa aku salah! Aku tidak mau bersandiwara sebagai pasangan denganmu, membayangkannya saja aku muak."

Mata Kyuhyun menyala, kalau Eunhyuk lebih mengenal Kyuhyun, dia seharusnya sadar bahwa dia harus mundur, tetapi sayangnya Eunhyuk tidak tahu.

"Muak katamu? Kenapa kau muak padaku?"

"Karena kau lelaki kaya yang merasa bisa memainkan orang lain seperti boneka! Dan kau suka merendahkan orang miskin!"

Kyuhyun berdiri mendekat melangkah di depan Eunhyuk, lalu mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Aku menawarkan perjanjian kerjasama itu demi adikmu juga. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," desisnya geram.

Eunhyuk mencibir, "demi adikku? Demi adik kita? Bohong. Kupikir kau terlalu egois untuk berkorban demi seseorang, menurutku kau menawarkan sandiwara ini agar bisa terbebas dari kewajiban membalas budi pada ibumu, padahal kau tak ingin menikahi Key." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun menantang. "Benar bukan? Semua rencana ini, hanya demi kepentinganmu sendiri."

Kali ini api di mata Kyuhyun makin membara, "berani-beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu "

Lalu tanpa di duga, laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menarik pundak Eunhyuk mendekat dan mendorong belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya ke arahnya, bibir Eunhyuk berada dekat sekali dengan bibir Kyuhyun, dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Kyuhyun melumatnya, sementara Eunhyuk hanya terpaku kaget.

Setelah itu dengan santai Kyuhyun melepasnya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. Dengan Lembut? Eunhyuk termangu masih terlalu shock atas perbuatan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu, lalu dia melirik ke belakang punggung Kyuhyun dan melihat Jinki bersama Key sedang berdiri terpaku di lorong, tak kalah kaget melihat adegan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Jadi itu alasannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan akting kagetnya ketika melihat Jinki dan Key yang berdiri di lorong teras begitu bagus hingga Eunhyuk mencibir benci melihatnya.

"Ah… Key, Jinki… kalian sudah lama di sini?" Jinki dan Key saling berpandangan, salah tingkah.

"Kami baru saja ke sini, Key ingin pulang jadi kami kesini dan…" suara Jinki tertelan dan dia menatap ragu ke arah Eunhyuk, Jinki sangat mengenal kakaknya, sejak dicampakkan oleh Changmin kakaknya itu jadi menutup diri terhadap semua laki-laki, khususnya pria kaya. Tetapi kenapa sekarang kakaknya berpelukan dan berciuman dengan Kyuhyun? Sosok laki-laki yang sudah pasti masuk ke kriteria yang dibenci kakaknya? Sementara itu Key menatap ragu ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dia juga sangat mengenal kakak lelakinya yang satu ini. Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun, karena itulah dia selalu menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan modern dan bebas yang bersedia menjalin hubungan tanpa status dengannya. Tetapi sekarang, Kyuhyun dengan Eunhyuk eonni? Kyuhyun berdehem, kemudian merangkul Eunhyuk ke dalam lengannya dan merapatkan tubuh Eunhyuk ke arahnya.

"Karena kalian sudah melihat kami, mungkin kami harus menjelaskan," Kyuhyun menoleh dengan tatapan mesra yang palsu pada Eunhyuk. "Kita jelaskan saja pada mereka ya sayang?"

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk. Masih terbayang olehnya bibir Kyuhyun yang panas melumatnya tanpa permisi. Kurang ajar lelaki itu!

"Noonamu dan aku sebenarnya sudah mengenal sejak lama, Jinki… Kalau boleh dibilang, aku yang mengejarnya." Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Dan kakakmu sangat susah didapatkan… Meskipun aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya."

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar, "ketika mengetahui di pesta itu bahwa Eunhyuk adalah kakakmu, aku sangat senang, tapi Eunhyuk menyuruhku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dulu, karena dia belum menjelaskan hubungan kami padamu…" Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk. "Barusan Eunhyuk menerima pernyataan keseriusanku, aku terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya, dan ternyata kalian melihatnya sebelum kami sempat menjelaskan."

Jinki dan Key tampak mencerna penjelasan Kyuhyun yang sangat lancar itu. Kemudian Key yang tersenyum duluan. Dia teringat tuntutan sang eomma yang begitu membebaninya dan menyadari bahwa kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Eunhyuk adalah jalan keluar yang sangat tepat untuk menolak tuntutan eommanya tanpa menyakitinya atau mengganggu kondisi kesehatannya.

Dengan ceria dia melangkah mendekat, lalu memeluk Eunhyuk yang masih diam tak bisa berkata-kata. "Eunhyuk eonni, aku turut senang, kuharap kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang sebenar-benarnya, eonni pasti sudah tahu, aku dan Kyuhyun oppa bukan saudara kandung, jadi eonni bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun oppa nantinya dan aku dengan Jinki." Gumamnya dalam senyum.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, bingung harus berkata apa. Dengan cerdiknya Kyuhyun sudah menempatkan Eunhyuk pada posisi tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Sama-sama Key." Bisiknya lembut, "aku senang kau akan menjadi adikku."

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Jinki dan menilai ekspresinya. Kecurigaan di mata adik lelakinya itu sudah memudar, Eunhyuk merasa lega. Dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mundur, meskipun Eunhyuk tidak yakin, apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Pagi harinya ketika Jinki sudah berangkat kuliah dan Eunhyuk sedang menyantap omelet untuk sarapannya di meja makan, ibunya menghampiri.

Eunhyuk sudah tahu arti tatapan ibunya itu. Jinki pasti sudah bercerita pada ibunya tadi pagi.

"Kau mengajar kelas siang hari?" Sang ibu duduk di sebelahnya.

Eunhyuk menelan suapan terakhir omeletnya dan meneguk air putih di meja. "Iya eomma." Dia sudah menyiapkan hati untuk ditanyai.

"Eomma mendengar cerita dari Jinki tadi pagi. Bahwa kau dan Kyuhyun….."

"Kami memang menjalani hubungan."

Sang eomma mengernyitkan kening. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita? Bahkan eomma sama sekali tidak tahu, seolah-olah Kyuhyun dulunya tidak ada di dalam kehidupanmu, lalu tiba-tiba dia muncul begitu saja."

Ibunya benar. Eunhyuk sangat kagum akan insting seorang ibu. Ibunya pasti merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tetapi Eunhyuk harus bisa meyakinkan Ibunya. "Kami memilih merahasiakan hubungan kami," gumamnya pelan, meminta maaf pada Tuhan karena telah membohongi ibunya sendiri.

"Tapi… dimana kalian berkenalan? Sungguh kebetulan sekali bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kakaknya Key."

Otak Eunhyuk langsung berputar, "kami mengenal sudah lama, ada event sekolah yang melibatkan donatur, dan Kyuhyun salah satu donaturnya," Eunhyuk mengernyit. Semoga ibunya tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, dia tidak ingin menambah kebohongan lagi.

"Oh." Ibunya tampaknya mulai menerima penjelasan Eunhyuk,"apakah kau sungguh-sungguh yakin dengan Kyuhyun? Kau tahu, dia lelaki kaya," gumam ibunya hati-hati.

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. "Kyuhyun berbeda dengan Changmin eomma. Dan aku yakin akan perasaan ini.

Eunhyuk melihat laki-laki yang berdiri di lorong Taman kanak-kanak itu dan mengernyit. Untuk apa Changmin datang ke sini? Langkahnya melambat ketika makin mendekati Changmin, sedangkan Changmin yang semula berdiri santai langsung berdiri tegak ketika mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk langsung.

Changmin tampak salah tingkah dan tersenyum, "apa kabar Eunhyuk-ssi?"

Kenapa Changmin kemari? Pertanyaan itu berkutat di benaknya, membuat dahinya berkerut. "Kabarku baik, kau bisa lihat sendiri." Aku bisa bangkit tanpamu dan melanjutkan hidupku. Sambung Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Changmin berdehem tampak salah tingkah, "aku terkejut melihatmu di pesta itu. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa kau kekasih Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. "

Lelaki itu memandang sekeliling seolah menghindar, "Hyojin bercerita pada Ibuku tentang pertemuannya denganmu, dan ibu merasa cemas. Dia… Dia menyuruhku kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sakit hati antara kita di masa lalu, kau tahu, perusahaan keluarga kami merupakan mitra bisnis Tuan Cho dan kemitraan ini sangat penting. Aku hanya ingin memastikan hubunganmu dengan Tuan Cho tidak akan mempengaruhi kebijakannya atas perusahaan kami."

Hati Eunhyuk terasa di gores-gores dengan cakar tajam mendengar perkataan Changmin. Lelaki ini datang menemuinya bukan untuk minta maaf karena telah mencampakannya dengan kejam dua tahun lalu, karena telah memperlakukannya seperti sampah atas kemiskinannya. Lelaki ini datang hanya sebagai boneka ibunya, untuk kepentingan bisnis perusahaannya. Kenapa dulu aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain? Hati Eunhyuk terasa sakit.

"Aku sudah melupakanmu Changmin-ssi, bahkan tidak terpikirkan sama sekali tentangmu. Tidak ada dendam masa lalu di hatiku, kau bisa tenang," Eunhyuk bergumam, berusaha terdengar tegas.

Changmin menatap Eunhyuk dalam-dalam. Eunhyuk melihat sekilas ketersinggungan Changmin ketika ia mengatakan bahwa dia dengan mudahnya bisa melupakan Changmin?

"Oh begitu." Changmin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikannya pada ibuku. Oh ya, kau dapat salam dari ibuku, kalau kau ada waktu, mainlah kapan-kapan ke rumah."

Eunhyuk terkenang hari di mana Changmin membawa Eunhyuk ke rumahnya. Ibu Changmin adalah wanita dingin berwajah aristrokat yang memandang Eunhyuk dengan mencemooh, bahkan tidak mau menjabat tangan Eunhyuk. Apakah hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun menaikkan derajatnya di mata ibu Changmin? Sebegitu dangkalkah penilaian ibu Changmin terhadap manusia? Hanya berdasarkan hartanya?

"Ya. Sampaikan salam kembali pada ibumu." Eunhyuk melangkah hendak melewati Changmin, "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Tiba-tiba Changmin meraih lengannya, setengah mencengkeram. "Tunggu dulu Eunhyuk, ada yang ingin kukatakan. Kau, apakah kau mencintai Tuan Cho? Sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan sudah melupakanku?"

"Tentu saja dia mencintaiku dan sudah melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu."

Suara dalam yang khas itu membuat Eunhyuk dan Changmin sama-sama kaget, pegangan Changmin ke tangan Eunhyuk langsung terlepas. Kyuhyun entah kenapa sudah berdiri di sana dan menatap Changmin dengan tajam, lalu tersenyum palsu menatap Eunhyuk.

"Sayang, maafkan aku terlambat menjemputmu, tadi aku terhambat sebentar di jalan," Kyuhyun langsung melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk, berdiri sedikit di depan Eunhyuk, seolah menghalangi Changmin berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Oh… Selamat siang Tuan Cho." Changmin tampak gugup, menatap sekeliling, seolah-olah ingin segera lari dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini, tiba-tiba wajahnya tampak cerah seolah mengingat sesuatu, dikeluarkannya amplop cantik nan elegan berwarna ungu dari saku dalam jasnya. "Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan undangan pernikahan ini untuk Eunhyuk," diletakkannya amplop itu di tangan Eunhyuk. "Untuk Tuan Cho undangan sudah disampaikan secara resmi melalui sekretaris anda." Changmin mencoba tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Eunhyuk menatap punggung Changmin yang melangkah menjauh, kemudian menghela napas dan menatap undangan cantik di tangannya, pernikahan Changmin dan Hyojin yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Kau akan mendampingiku datang di pesta itu," gumam Kyuhyun datar. "Kau bisa datang dengan kepala tegak dan tunjukkan pada laki-laki bodoh itu kalau kau terlalu baik untuknya."

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang mirip seperti pembelaan untuknya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "mungkin bisa dibicarakan nanti saja," desahnya, lalu ia menatap Kyuhyun dan mengernyit bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di Taman kanak-kanak tempatnya mengajar tanpa pemberitahuan. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. "Waktunya sudah tiba, eomma ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau sudah mempersiapkan aktingmu sebaik-baiknya."

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk terperangah, kaget dengan pemberitahuan itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Key menceritakan semuanya pada eomma, dan eomma sangat tertarik mendengarnya, kemungkinan aku menemukan pasangan hidup yang kucintai dan kupilih sendiri membuatnya sangat bahagia,"Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Eomma sangat penasaran denganmu dan memintaku mengajakmu menemuinya."

TBC

elferani: maap yak, kesandung typo. kkkk ^.^v

Kalo masih ada typo maapin yak. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Perjanjian Hati

Remake Story

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Jinki, (Kim) Cho Key / Kibum, etc.

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah beberapa adegan, nama latar tempat dan nama tokoh.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Happy reading

 **"Janganlah kau menikahi seseorang yang menurutmu kau bisa hidup dengannya. Tetapi nikahilah seseorang yang menurutmu, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."**

Wanita paruh baya itu sangat cantik, duduk di sana di tengah kebun bunga sambil meminum tehnya dari cangkir. Rambutnya disanggul dengan formal ke atas, dan gaunnya tampak sangat indah, berwarna hijau, menyatu dengan alam taman bunga di sekelilingnya. Eomma Kyuhyun dan Key ini pasti sangat cantik di masa mudanya, karena bahkan di masa tuanya pun gurat-gurat kecantikannya masih tersisa di sana. Eomma Kyuhyun mendongak ketika melihat Kyuhyun datang bersama Eunhyuk yang gugup, lalu senyum ramahnya mengembang.

"Silahkan duduk," gumamnya mempersilahkan sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan lembut pada kursi di depannya.

Dengan tenang Kyuhyun menarikkan kursi untuk Eunhyuk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eomma tidak masuk angin minum teh sore-sore di luar seperti ini?"

Sang Eomma tersenyum lembut dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Eomma cukup kuat kalau hanya duduk-duduk di luar Kyuhyun-ah, lagipula eomma bosan kalau di dalam terus, pemandangan taman ini di sore hari sangat indah, sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Eomma Kyuhyun benar. Pikir Eunhyuk mengiyakan. Pemandangan taman ini tampak luar biasa, dengan dedaunan yang rimbun dan tertata rapi serta bunga-bunga dan rumput hijau yang mengelilingi, ditambah lagi kolam ikan yang cantik dengan gemericik air terjun buatan yang mendamaikan suasana. Eunhyuk dengan senang hati akan rela melewatkan waktunya untuk duduk-duduk di taman ini menikmati keindahan suasananya. Tak disadarinya Eomma Kyuhyun mengamati Eunhyuk dengan penuh perhatian. Ketika Eunhyuk tersadar, dia langsung berguma gugup menyadari ketidak sopanannya karena langsung duduk dan melamun, bukannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ehh, maaf… Saya… Saya Lee Eunhyuk," gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya gugup.

Eomma Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Eunhyuk, tampak geli melihat kegugupan Eunhyuk, "dan perkenalkan aku ibunya Kyuhyun dan Key." Dia melirik Kyuhyun penuh arti, "begitu mendengar tentangmu dari Kyuhyun dan Key, aku benar-benar didera rasa ingin tahu."

Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah ada dalam mode berakting karena lelaki itu melirik lembut dan penuh cinta padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini kepada gadis manapun, eomma. Dia istimewa dan aku harap dia yang terbaik." Kyuhyun bergumam dengan nada yang terdengar begitu tulus dan jujur. Bahkan Eunhyuk yang mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan semata, tersipu-sipu mendengarnya. Eomma Kyuhyun menyesap tehnya lagi, lalu melirik Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Eunhyuk sebelumnya."

"Aku sedang mengejarnya," jawab Kyuhyun santai, "sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, dan kupikir sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengklaimnya dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang."

Eomma Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar nada posesif dan kepemilikan di dalam suara Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum pada Eunhyuk meminta permakluman.

"Maafkan anak laki-lakiku ini Lee Eunhyuk, dia memang terbiasa arogan dan keras kepala, mungkin kau juga menyadarinya. Aku senang karena dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuknya, karena aku tahu betapa alerginya dia mengikatkan diri pada seorang gadis."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kaku, mencoba tampak santai. "Saya senang karena anda menerima saya."

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu, kau pilihan Kyuhyun, berarti kaulah yang terbaik." Sang Eomma tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. "Tentunya Kyuhyun sudah bercerita kalau aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan Key. Sebuah pemikiran yang kupikir keputusan terbaik, mengingat aku begitu menyayangi mereka berdua dan menginginkan mereka saling menjaga. Kalau-kalau aku sudah tidak ada lagi. Dokter bilang penyakit jantungku sudah parah dan sungguh untung kalau aku bisa hidup lebih dari 1 tahun ke depan."

"Eomma." Kyuhyun berseru memprotes perkataan eommanya. Sang eomma hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yah… Aku pikir waktu itu Kyuhyun dan Key sama-sama belum mempunyai pasangan dan mereka tampak sangat cocok bersama, lagi pula aku sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu." Eomma Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. "Kabar kalau Kyuhyun ternyata sudah mempunyai pilihan hati memang tidak kusangka-sangka, tetapi kabar ini menyenangkan, dan menenangkan, aku pikir aku akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan pernikahan kalian."

"Pernikahan?" Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sama-sama berseru. Yang satu protes dan yang lain kaget.

"Tentu saja." Eomma Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya ke arah Eunhyuk. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Eomma, sayang. Karena saat ini aku sudah setengah jalan mempersiapkan pernikahan besar di akhir tahun" wanita paruh baya itu tampak menghitung di dalam kepalanya.

"Akhir tahun tinggal empat bulan lagi," dia lalu tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk.

"Dulunya pernikahan ini kurencanakan untuk pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Key, tetapi aku yakin sekarang akan lebih menyenangkan karena Kyuhyun mempunyai pilihan hatinya sendiri, kuharap kau akan sering kemari Eunhyuk-ah dan membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahan ini." Eomma Kyuhyun berucap manis, dengan senyum yang manis pula. Tetapi makna yang ada di dalam kata-katanya, tak terbantahkan.

"Pernikahan?" Eunhyuk berseru memprotes sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir dengan tajam. "Tadinya aku pikir kita hanya bersandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih. Lalu setelah Key bisa memperkenalkan Jinki pada Eommamu, kita akan pura-pura berpisah baik-baik dan mengatakan ada perbedaan prinsip yang menghalangi kita!"

"Key belum bisa memperkenalkan Jinki sekarang-sekarang ini. Mereka belum lulus kuliah, dan aku meragukan eomma akan menerima Jinki begitu saja, beliau pasti akan menganggap Jinki terlalu muda untuk serius dengan Key di usianya sekarang ini. Kita harus bertahan demi mereka. Segera setelah Jinki lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, Key bisa membawanya pada eomma. Aku akan mengatur pekerjaan yang baik untuk Jinki nanti."

"Tapi mereka berdua baru lulus tiga bulan lagi, itu sangat beresiko mengingat ibumu merencanakan pernikahan empat bulan lagi. Terlalu tipis waktunya, apalagi untuk membatalkan semuanya secara mendadak. Mungkin… Mungkin kita harus jujur saja pada ibumu. Aku lihat ibumu wanita yang kuat dan berpikiran luas, dia mungkin mau menunggu sampai Jinki lulus dan melihat bukti keseriusannya pada Key."

Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke depan, tampak serius. "Dia memang selalu berusaha tampil kuat Lee Eunhyuk, tetapi dia rapuh. Lagipula kita sudah maju sejauh ini, tak bisa mundur lagi. Kalau kita mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya pura-pura kepada eomma, dia pasti akan kecewa dan itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Saat ini dia bahagia, kita biarkan saja. Semoga nanti begitu Jinki lulus dan Key memperkenalkannya, eomma pasti begitu bahagia sehingga dia tidak kecewa ketika kita membatalkan pernikahan itu. Kita berdoa saja semoga semua berjalan seperti semestinya."

"Dan jika tidak?" Jantung Eunhyuk berdegup kencang, memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyum ironisnya.

"Jika tidak… Maka mungkin kau dan aku akan terjebak dalam sebuah sandiwara pernikahan."

"Eunhyuk-ah." Sang ibu mengetuk pintu kamar Eunhyuk, suaranya terdengar cemas. "Ada tamu mencarimu." Eunhyuk yang sedang membaca di dalam kamar mengernyit, lalu melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam delapan malam, siapa yang bertamu semalam ini? Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan wajah ibunya yang cemas.

"Siapa Eomma?" Suara sang eomma berbisik pelan, "Changmin. Dia memaksa bertemu denganmu, eomma bilang mungkin kau sudah tertidur tetapi dia minta eomma membangunkanmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak?"

Eunhyuk mengernyit, untuk apa Changmin datang ke rumah ini malam-malam begini? Saat ini? Bukankah sejak lelaki itu mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu, jangankan datang ke rumah ini, mengirimkan kabar pun lelaki itu tidak pernah. Perasaan ingin tahu membuat Eunhyuk terdorong mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan menemuinya eomma."

Sang eomma menahan tangannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Eunhyuk-ah, eomma tahu kau sudah menjalin hubungan baru dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi eomma…"

Eunhyuk memang sudah menceritakan bahwa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, supaya sang ibu tidak kaget nantinya. Ibunya cukup senang meskipun juga mengutarakan kecemasannya karena Eunhyuk menjalin hubungan lagi dengan lelaki kaya. Tetapi Eunhyuk meyakinkan ibunya bahwa hal ini tidak akan menyakiti hatinya lagi, toh dalam hati Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa hubungan ini hanyalah sandiwara yang tidak melibatkan hati sama sekali. Tetapi insting seorang ibu memang luar biasa, ibunya bisa merasakan bahwa Eunhyuk masih menyimpan luka mendalam akibat perbuatan Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma," Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut, "jangan cemas ya."

Eunhyuk melangkah ke ruang tamu dan menemukan sosok Changmin yang duduk termenung di sofa, lelaki itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat Eunhyuk.

"Hai Eunhyuk, aku tadi lewat di dekat-dekat sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir."

"Ada apa Changmin-ssi?" Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan basa basi Changmin, dia bersedekap dan menatap lelaki itu dengan dingin.

Changmin berdiri dengan salah tingkah. "Aku… Aku berpikir, sekian lama aku tidak melihatmu dan kemarin ketika melihatmu, kau sudah berubah, lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik…. Dan ternyata… Aku… Aku masih merindukanmu."

Apa maksud Changmin dari pernyataannya ini? Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya. Lelaki itu sudah mencampakkannya dan bahkan kemarin sudah mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahannya. Dan sekarang dengan tak tahu malu, Changmin berdiri di sini dan mengatakan merindukannya? Changmin menelan ludah.

"Aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan perlakuanku dulu, tetapi aku harap kau mau mengerti, aku terpaksa, aku juga menderita, sama sepertimu. Tekanan dari keluargaku sangat kuat. Keluargaku mempunyai hutang budi yang begitu besar pada keluarga Hyojin, aku bagaikan tumbal mereka dan aku tidak bisa melawan. Kalau aku menolak, maka keluargaku akan hancur."

Eunhyuk mengernyit, dan kenapa baru sekarang Changmin memilih untuk menjelaskan padanya? Kenapa tidak dulu ketika lelaki itu mencampakkannya tanpa kata-kata dan membiarkannya terpuruk dalam kedukaan mendalam karena patah hati? Setidaknya kalau Eunhyuk tahu alasan itu dari dulu, mungkin dia bisa lebih berbesar hati ketika kehilangan Changmin.

"Aku ingin menghubungimu dulu waktu itu. Tetapi pengawasan keluargaku sangat ketat. Hyojin juga… Dia terobsesi padaku dan sangat posesif, dia mengancam akan menghancurkanmu kalau aku sampai berhubungan lagi denganmu, dan dulu mengingat begitu berkuasanya keluarga Hyojin, mereka bisa menghancurkan keluargamu dengan mudah."

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau tetap menemuiku? Tidakkah ini akan membuat Hyojin mengamuk kalau dia tahu?"

Changmin menggeleng, tersenyum kecut. "Tidak, sekarang keluargaku dan Hyojin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau, kau entah bagaimana dengan beruntungnya menjadi kekasih Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, yang beribu kali lebih berkuasa dari kami. Mereka tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam padamu, karena itulah aku bisa menemuimu dengan leluasa seperti akhir-akhir ini."

Mata Changmin tampak berkaca-kaca. "Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini begitu lama, dua tahun lamanya. Aku selalu tersiksa, memikirkanmu, memikirkan keadaanmu yang kutinggalkan begitu saja dengan begitu menyakitkan. Waktu itu aku berpikir kalau kau kutinggalkan dengan kejam, kau akan membenciku, dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah melupakanku. Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam. Maafkan aku." Suara Changmin berubah serak dia menatap Eunhyuk dengan memohon. "Di Taman kanak-kanak kemarin itu aku sudah ingin mengungkapkan semuanya padamu. Tapi aku berubah pikiran ketika kau bertemu denganku, kau begitu tegar dan kuat dan kau bilang kau tidak memikirkanku lagi. Jadi aku mengatakan alasan-alasan bodoh kenapa aku menemuimu waktu itu," Changmin menghela napas panjang.

"Tetapi perasaan ini menghantuiku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di benakku untuk menyakitimu, mencampakkanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih..."

Eunhyuk tanpa sadar meringis merasakan kesakitan yang menusuk benaknya. Harusnya Changmin tidak usah mengungkapkan semua ini. Dia sudah bisa berjalan tegak sejak keterpurukannya karena ditinggalkan Changmin, dia sudah bisa menutup luka hatinya meskipun kadangkala masih terasa pedih. Tetapi apa yang diucapkan Changmin hari ini seperti membuka luka lamanya lagi, membuatnya menganga dan berdarah.

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskannya padaku." Suara Eunhyuk terdengar serak. "Tapi bagaimanapun semua sudah terjadi. Kita tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku, begitu pun dirimu. Semoga tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman dan luka masa lalu di antara kita."

Changmin mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. "Lelaki itu, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya sebelum mengucapkan jawaban semantap mungkin. "Ya, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Yah. Kemudian Changmin tersenyum pahit sambil mengangkat bahu, apalagi yang kuharapkan, dia lebih segala-galanya dariku, jadi wajar kalau kau semudah itu melupakanku. Wajahnya tampak sedih, meskipun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu selama ini, Eunhyuk-ssi. Dua tahun berlalu, aku memang bertunangan dengan Hyojin, tapi hanya tubuhku yang terikat dengannya. Hatiku masih selalu menjadi milikmu."

"Aku tidak mau menerima hatimu," sela Eunhyuk dengan tegas. "Biarkan itu menjadi milik Hyojin, kalian akan segera menikah, aku harap kau akan berbahagia dengannya."

Changmin menggeleng, hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian tampak mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusampaikan," ditatapnya mata Eunhyuk dalam dalam, seolah-olah berusaha mencari cinta yang tersembunyi di sana, kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya dengan sedih. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Eunhyuk-ssi, selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal Shim Changmin-ssi." Kali ini ucapan selamat tinggal itu benar-benar terucap dari hatinya, kepedihannya masih terasa, apalagi mendengarkan pengakuan Changmin barusan. Setidaknya kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa lalu atas perlakukan Changmin padanya terjawab sudah, lelaki itu punya alasan sendiri meninggalkannya, dan Eunhyuk sudah menerimanya.

"Kau suka nuansa ini Eunhyuk-ah?" Eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan foto dekorasi ruang pesta yang begitu mewah. "Aku ingin kesannya elegan dengan nuansa warna emas dan putih."

Eunhyuk melirik foto itu, lalu melirik Kyuhyun di sebelahnya yang memasang muka datar dengan gugup. "Ehh ya… Putih dan emas bagus juga eomma," gumamnya lembut.

Saat ini Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sedang berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun, sang eomma bersikeras menunjukkan foto-foto gedung dan desain ruangan yang harus dilihat oleh Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dulu sebelum diputuskan mana yang akan dipilih. Dengan terpaksa Eunhyuk datang, karena kata Kyuhyun kalau Eunhyuk terus menerus menghindar, eomma Kyuhyun akan curiga.

"Kalian sudah membeli cincin?," eomma Kyuhyun menatap putranya. "Kau bilang kalian akan memilih cincin akhir minggu kemarin."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum eomma, aku sibuk sekali akhir minggu kemarin, ada rapat mendadak di perusahaan, mungkin minggu depan, lagipula acaranya kan masih lama, jadi waktu kami masih panjang."

Eomma Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Tidak bisa begitu," gumamnya keras, "cincin pernikahan adalah hal yang paling penting yang harus diprioritaskan. Kalian bersikeras menolak dilakukannya pertunangan lebih dulu, eomma sudah setuju. Tetapi eomma ingin kalian menyiapkan cincin pernikahan itu dulu, selain sebagai bukti keseriusan kalian, eomma ingin memastikannya sesuai dengan tema pesta pernikahan ini."

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan, berucap tanpa kata. "Baiklah eomma, kami janji minggu depan pasti sudah membawa cincin untuk ditunjukkan pada eomma."

Eunhyuk duduk di Handel & Gretel Cafe, kali ini ia sendirian, tanpa Kyuhyun. Dia sekarang hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja mampir ke sana hanya untuk minum strawberry milk hangat yang sangat enak itu. Para pelayan bahkan sudah mengenalinya sebagai pelanggan tetap.

"Ini dia strawberry milk pesananmu, Eunhyuk-ssi, seperti biasanya Jihoo pelayan ber umur 40 tahun yang selalu tampil trendy dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitamnya meletakkan pesanan Eunhyuk di mejanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Jihoo.

"Terima kasih Jihoo ahjussi."

"Kali ini kau tidak bersama Tuan Cho lagi?" Jihoo bertanya, karena seringnya Eunhyuk berkunjung ke cafe ini setiap sore sepulang kerja membuatnya akrab dengan beberapa pelayan di sini, termasuk Jihoo yang sudah seperti pamannya. Eunhyuk menatap Jihoo. "Aku hanya satu kali datang bersama dia. Kenapa ahjussi menanyakannya?"

Jihoo tergelak. "Karena Tuan Cho adalah pelanggan tetap cafe ini, tapi sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membawa satupun gadis kemari. Kaulah yang pertama, jadi kupikir kau istimewa."

Eunhyuk mengernyit menerima informasi itu, lalu dia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku dan Kyuhyun akan menikah."

"Jeongmal?" Jihoo membelalakan mata dan tersenyum lebar. "Wow. Kalau begitu aku harus memberimu selamat." Lelaki itu mengamati Eunhyuk dengan teliti. "Tetapi kenapa kau tampaknya tidak bahagia, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Karena aku masih ragu dan takut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

"Para calon pengantin biasanya memang meragu dan ketakutan." Jihoo mengedikkan bahunya pada minuman Eunhyuk.

"Pegang perkataanku Hyukkie, jangan pernah ragu ketika harus menjalani pernikahan. Kau lihat ini? Strawberry itu pada dasarnya rasanya asam dan sedikit manis, tapi dia diolah sedemikian rupa, dengan madu dan susu kental manis, dengan takaran yang pas sehingga bisa menjadi minuman yang terasa nikmat untukmu. Begitupun juga dengan pernikahan, semua pernikahan menyimpan resiko di dalamnya, tetapi kalau kau bisa mengaturnya dengan baik, pasti rumah tanggamu akan berjalan dengan harmonis" Jihoo mengedipkan matanya, ia lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang termenung sendiri sambil menatap gelas berisi strawberry milk hangat di hadapannya.

"Kau mau yang seperti apa?" Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya kepada jajaran cincin-cincin pernikahan yang diletakkan berjejer dalam kotak beludru di atas etalase. Eunhyuk mengamati cincin-cincin itu, luar biasa mewahnya, tapi tentunya cincin yang dipersiapkan untuk pengantin Kyuhyun pasti akan luar biasa bukan?

"Cincin ini tidak akan pernah kugunakan," Eunhyuk bergumam lirih pada Kyuhyun, takut terdengar petugas toko perhiasan itu. "Mungkin kau pilihkan saja yang sesuai seleramu."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah. Yang itu saja."

Eunhyuk melirik pada pilihan Kyuhyun dan membelalakkan matanya, sepasang cincin itu memang begitu indah di dalam kotak beludru warna biru safir itu. Cincin untuk laki-lakinya begitu maskulin tetapi yang mengganggu adalah cincin untuk wanitanya yang dihiasi dengan batu berlian yang begitu besar berkilauan, terasa berlebihan.

"Tidakkah kau bisa memilihkan cincin yang lebih sederhana?" gumam Eunhyuk ketus.

Kyuhyun tertawa, "aku akan memilihkan yang itu untuk calon istriku, lagi pula kau tadi bilang mau yang sesuai seleraku."

"Aku berubah pikiran," gumam Eunhyuk sambil melirik sinis, "Yang itu saja."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya melihat cincin pilihan Eunhyuk sepasang cincin dengan ukiran sederhana tapi elegan, hanya cincin polos dengan variasi ukiran indah buatan tangan. Tanpa batu berlian apapun.

"Terlalu polos dan sederhana," gumam Kyuhyun tidak suka. Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Pokoknya yang itu." Kyuhyun terkekeh, geli dengan kekeraskepalaan Eunhyuk.

"Oke….. Oke …Baiklah." Dia melirik kepada Manager toko yang menunggu mereka, "kami ambil yang itu."

Ketika Manager toko menyiapkan cincin itu, Eunhyuk berbisik pelan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau membeli sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan digunakan. Bisakah nanti kau menjual cincin itu kembali kalau perjanjian sandiwara kita ini gagal?"

Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk seolah tersinggung, "harga cincin itu tak seberapa," gumamnya tenang. "Jangan kau pikirkan, tidak apa-apa."

Ketika mereka menerima kotak cincin itu, ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Lelaki itu mengangkatnya dengan tenang. Lalu setelah menerima penjelasan dari ujung sana, wajahnya memucat, berubah tegang.

"Eunhyuk-ssi. Kita harus ke rumah sakit segera. Eomma tadi sesak napas, lalu pingsan. Sepertinya penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Mereka setengah berlari menuju lorong rumah sakit tempat Eomma Kyuhyun ditangani, dan menemukan eomma Kyuhyun terbaring lemah di ruang ICU rumah sakit. Masih dalam penanganan dokter. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah mengintip dari dinding kaca di ruang ICU.

Key yang menyambutnya di sana bersama Jinki, gadis itu menangis sesenggukan, "Kyuhyun oppa, eomma pingsan, tadi kondisinya mengkhawatirkan. Tetapi sekarang kata dokter sudah sadar."

Kyuhyun menatap cemas ke arah ruang ICU. "Sudah bolehkah kita menengoknya?" Key mengangguk.

"Tadi aku sudah menengoknya, tetapi eomma belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kata dokter pengunjung boleh masuk, asalkan satu-satu." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Aku akan menengok eomma dulu," gumamnya sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan ICU yang tertutup itu.

Lama kemudian, Kyuhyun tidak keluar. Jinki masih memeluk Key yang terus menerus memandang cemas ke arah pintu itu. Sementara Eunhyuk berdiri dengan bingung, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Kyuhyun melangkah keluar, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi, tetapi matanya menyala penuh tekad. Lelaki itu langsung melangkah lebar-lebar dan berdiri di depan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Ada apa?

Tak di sangkanya, sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun berlutut didepannya dengan posisi melamar, mengeluarkan kotak cincin itu dan menunjukkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Lee Eunhyuk, maukah kau menikah denganku, segera?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Perjanjian Hati

Remake Story

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Jinki, (Kim) Cho Key / Kibum, etc.

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah beberapa adegan, nama latar tempat dan nama tokoh.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Happy reading

 **"Ketika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih? Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu, tetapi masih kau ragukan, atau…. sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang?"**

Eunhyuk ternganga, begitupun Key dan Jinki yang ada di ruang tunggu ICU itu. Dengan gugup Eunhyuk menelan ludah, menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu serius, dan menatap Key dan Jinki yang mengamati mereka dengan penuh keingintahuan.

Eunhyuk bingung harus bicara apa. Kalau menurut kata hatinya, seharusnya dia langsung menolak mentah-mentah lamaran itu, bukankah saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan yang hanya sandiwara? Kenapa Kyuhyun melamarnya di sini, di depan kedua adik mereka? Bagaimana Eunhyuk harus menanggapinya? Dengan sungguh-sungguh atau bersandiwara?

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk bergumam lirih berusaha supaya tidak terdengar oleh Key dan Jinki yang ada di ujung ruangan. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata membara, tampak tersiksa.

"Ku mohon." mulutnya membentuk permohonan tanpa bersuara.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah lagi. Kyuhyun pasti punya alasan melakukan ini, mungkin dia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Dan jika ternyata mereka salah arah, Eunhyuk berharap Kyuhyun bisa mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini. Dengan menguatkan hati, Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik, Cho Kyuhyun aku bersedia menikah denganmu." Terdengar suara helaan napas Key di sudut ruangan, lega.

Sementara Eunhyuk mencuri pandang ke ekspresi adiknya yang tercekat. Mungkin sama seperti dirinya, Jinki kaget dan tidak menyangka hubungan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun berkembang secepat ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya tampak lega luar biasa. Lalu dengan cepat, seolah takut Eunhyuk berubah pikiran, dia menyelipkan cincin yang mereka beli barusan ke jemari Eunhyuk.

"Itu jadi cincin pertunangan kita. Besok kita beli lagi cincin untuk pernikahan." Bisiknya serak sambil mengecup jemari Eunhyuk yang bercincin. Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, tampak menjulang di depan Eunhyuk. "Baiklah Eunhyuk-ah, karena kau telah menyetujuinya, kita akan menikah besok."

"Besok?"

Kali ini yang bersuara kaget bukan hanya Eunhyuk, tetapi juga Jinki dan Key. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh sedih ke arah ruangan ICU.

"Eomma sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya di sana, serangan ini tidak akan terjadi satu kali saja, pasti akan terjadi lagi, dan setiap terjadi kita mempunyai resiko kehilangan eomma, satu-satunya permintaannya adalah bisa melihat aku menikah."

Kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun bukanlah sandiwara, lelaki itu benar-benar sakit dengan kondisi ibunya. "Aku tidak mungkin menolak permohonan eomma kan? Akan hidup dengan penyesalan yang mendalam kalau sampai eomma meninggal dan aku tidak bisa melakukan amanat satu-satunya darinya."

Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya dengan pedih, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, Jinki mengamati Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

"Apakah… Apakah kalian yakin? Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama dan seberapa dalam hubungan kalian berdua. Meskipun aku sangat senang kalian bersatu, tapi pernikahan mempunyai dasar pertimbangan lain selain cinta dan pemenuhan amanat untuk orang lain. Pernikahan adalah komitmen seumur hidup. Untuk selamanya kalau bisa," gumam Jinki, mencoba mencari jawaban dari ekspresi dua manusia di depannya.

Wajah Eunhyuk memucat, tetapi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jinki benar, pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat serius untuk dilakukan. Mereka melakukan janji di hadapan Tuhan, dan itu bukan main-main. Selain itu, jangankan komitmen seumur hidup, mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai cinta satu sama lain yang bisa mendukung komitmen itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia menyetujui sandiwara ini dari awal dan kemudian terseret arus, tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Kyuhyun merangkul Eunhyuk dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami saling mencintai," jawab Kyuhyun tegas, mengetatkan rangkulannya untuk menegaskan maksudnya.

"Aku akan menemui ibumu Eunhyuk-ah, untuk meminta izin."

"Jadi begitu ceritanya eommonim. Mohon maaf saya mendesak secara mendadak seperti ini. Tetapi kondisi eomma sayalah alasan satu- satunya saya mempercepat pernikahan ini, meskipun resepsi akan tetap dilaksanakan empat bulan lagi."

Eomma Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun yang begitu serius dengan permintaannya. Sebagai seorang eomma, tentu saja dia kaget anaknya dilamar mendadak seperti ini. Oh. Eomma Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sendiri pun sudah menemuinya minggu kemarin, untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Tetapi itu untuk pernikahan empat bulan lagi, bukannya pernikahan dadakan besok pagi. Dengan lembut, eomma Eunhyuk melirik ke arah putri satu-satunya yang dari tadi tidak bersuara, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hyukkie, eomma terserah padamu, karena kau yang menjalaninya."

Eunhyuk meringis. Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak dalam situasi ini? Sepanjang jalan ke rumah tadi, Eunhyuk ingin meledak pada Kyuhyun, marah karena ditempatkan dalam posisi seperti ini tanpa rencana. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada Kyuhyun, karena Jinki ikut bersama mereka untuk mengambil baju ganti sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, sementara Key masih di rumah sakit, berjaga menunggui eommanya.

"Eunhyuk sudah setuju dengan saya eommonim, toh kami memang sudah berencana menikah, benarkan Eunhyuk-ah?" Sela Kyuhyun cepat, mencegah Eunhyuk mengeluarkan penolakan sehingga Eunhyuk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Eomma Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, "baiklah Hyukkie, eomma memberikan restu. Eomma yakin, pernikahan ini bertujuan baik, dan semua yang bertujuan baik pasti akan berujung baik."

"Noona yakin?" Jinki mendekatinya, ketika Eunhyuk sedang melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Jinki sudah membawa tas ransel berisi beberapa baju ganti dan selimut. Lelaki itu akan menemani Key menginap di ruang tunggu ICU sambil menunggu eomma Kyuhyun bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Dia sudah akan berangkat lagi ke rumah sakit diantar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri belum bisa menginap di rumah sakit, dia harus mempersiapkan segala urusan untuk pernikahan dadakan itu di pagi harinya, baru mungkin dini hari nanti dia akan menyusul Key dan menggantikan adiknya menunggui eommanya.

Eunhyuk menatap mata adiknya, ada kecemasan di sana. Eunhyuk tahu pikiran Jinki terlalu tajam dalam melihat semua ini. Jinki pasti merasa semua terlalu cepat, dan dia terlalu mengenal noonanya untuk mengabaikan kecemasan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Eunhyuk.

Sambil tersenyum pada adiknya, Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pernikahan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik," gumamnya.

Jinki menatap Eunhyuk tajam, mencoba menembus mata noonanya.

"Apakah… Apakah ada yang kau rahasiakan padaku?"

Eunhyuk langsung menatap Jinki waspada. Apakah sandiwara mereka begitu kelihatan di mata Jinki? "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Jinki mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum miris, "entahlah noona."

Senyumnya berubah menjadi permintaan maaf, "maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak percaya akan cinta kalian, tapi ini semua terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka Kyuhyun hyung mau berkomitmen pada seseorang, Key selalu cerita kalau oppanya sangat menghindari pernikahan, dia selalu ingin menjadi lelaki bebas. Lamarannya tadi, aku takut dia terlalu tergesa-gesa karena dorongan hatinya ingin menyenangkan eommanya. Kalau yang dilamarnya bukan noona, mungkin aku akan tenang-tenang saja. Tetapi kau, noonaku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya."

Eunhyuk merasakan matanya panas dan berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya dia mengungkapkan semuanya pada adiknya, yang sangat disayanginya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Jinki akan merasa sangat bersalah, karena sandiwara dengan skenario yang kacau ini asal mulanya adalah demi kebahagian Jinki dan Key.

"Noona sudah siap Jinki-ya, kau jangan mencemaskan noona ya."

"Apakah kau mencintai Kyuhyun hyung?" Jinki berdehem salah tingkah. "Maksudku, Kyuhyun hyung memang sangat mudah dicintai dengan berbagai kelebihannya itu, tapi apakah noona benar-benar mencintainya untuk hidup bersamanya dalam satu pernikahan?"

Bagaimana mungkin? Eunhyuk meringis kesal. Kyuhyun tidak mudah dicintai. Lelaki itu arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendak. Tapi Eunhyuk bisa apa? Semoga Tuhan memaafkannya karena melakukan perjanjian palsu untuk menikah. Semoga Tuhan mengerti bahwa ada alasan baik di balik sandiwara yang berujung tak terduga ini.

"Noona mencintainya Jinki-ya." Eunhyuk berbohong dengan lancar. "Tenang saja, seperti kata eomma tadi, apapun yang dilakukan dengan tujuan baik, pasti akan berujung baik."

Mereka menikah pagi itu di rumah sakit. Kondisi eomma Kyuhyun sudah membaik sehingga bisa dipindah ke ruang rawat inap yang luas dan lebih privat. Pernikahan itu sederhana, hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa perwakilan keluarga kedua belah pihak sebagai saksi. Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah memakaikan cincin pernikahan itu. Cincin dengan berlian besar yang ditolaknya kemarin, ke jemarinya, dan mereka sudah sah sebagai suami istri.

Eomma Kyuhyun tampak lemah dan pucat, tetapi senyum bahagianya memancar ketika dia meremas jemari Eunhyuk, dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lemah, air mata menetes dari mata indahnya, membuat jantung Eunhyuk serasa ditusuk- tusuk oleh rasa bersalah. Tuhan, seandainya saja eomma Kyuhyun tahu ini semua hanya sandiwara, betapa hancurnya perasaannya.

Key pun memeluknya dengan rasa terima kasih dan kasih sayang persaudaraan yang tulus, membuat Eunhyuk semakin sesak dadanya. Semua orang berterima kasih padanya, tetapi kenapa rasa bersalah tetap menggelayutinya, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan tersembunyi. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjadi istri sah Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk diantarkan masuk oleh petugas kamar hotel mewah di dekat rumah sakit tempat eomma Kyuhyun di rawat. Kyuhyun sengaja memesankan kamar untuk bulan madu mereka di sana, karena tempatnya dekat dengan rumah sakit sehingga mereka bisa bergegas ke sana kalau-kalau ada apa-apa.

Eunhyuk duduk di sofa di kamar itu dengan gugup, sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang melepas jasnya dan melemparkan dasinya ke kursi. Inilah kesempatan pertama kalinya mereka bisa berdua saja. Sebelumnya selalu banyak interupsi, dan Kyuhyun begitu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dadakan ini sehingga susah ditemui. Bahkan tadi pagi Eunhyuk baru melihatnya pertama kali, beberapa menit sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" Gumam Eunhyuk lemah pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa diseberang Eunhyuk. "Maafkan aku menempatkanmu pada situasi sulit seperti ini." Dengan frustasi dia mengusap wajahnya. "Aku juga tidak menyangka akan berujung seperti ini."

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Apakah kita bisa mengurus perceraian dengan mudah nantinya?" Dan dia akan menyandang status janda di usianya yang masih muda. Perceraian itu mungkin mengandung konsekuensi yang sangat berat, selain pandangan masyarakat, belum lagi berbagai pertanyaan dari keluarganya nantinya, bagaimana mungkin Eunhyuk bisa menghadapinya? Tatapan Kyuhyun tampak mengeras.

"Jangan bicarakan perceraian dulu. Kita jalani saja pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya dulu. Semoga nanti ada jalan keluar," suara Kyuhyun berubah serius. "Aku berjanji Eunhyuk-ah, selama menjadi suamimu, aku akan menghormatimu sebagai istriku."

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya, apa maksud Kyuhyun dengan menjalani pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya? Apakah mereka juga harus? Pipi Eunhyuk memerah. Kyuhyun tampaknya memahami ekspresi Eunhyuk itu, senyumnya tampak miris.

"Tidak Eunhyuk-ah, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, jika itu yang kau takutkan." Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menghela napas lega. Pernikahan ini sudah terasa seperti ikatan yang menyesakkan dada. Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa menanggungnya kalau mereka harus lebih terikat lagi.

"Apakah kita akan tidur bersama dalam satu kamar nantinya?" tanya Eunhyuk was-was.

Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk. "Ya Eunhyuk-ah, kita akan tidur bersama, setelah eomma pulang, kau akan ikut pindah ke rumahku, tinggal di kamarku, dan tidur seranjang denganku, kita harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, akan muncul gosip di kalangan pelayan yang mungkin akan sampai ke telinga eommaku. Jangan takut."

Kyuhyun menyadari ekspresi Eunhyuk yang berubah pucat. "Aku tidak akan berbuat tidak senonoh padamu, aku berjanji. Eunhyuk menghela napas lega, tetapi rupanya Kyuhyun belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Kecuali kalau kau yang meminta padaku."

Ucapan susulan Kyuhyun itu langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan mata dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku cuma bercanda." Gumam Kyuhyun terkekeh geli sambil menatap Eunhyuk. "Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh Eunhyuk-ah, kalau kau yang memintanya, aku pasti tidak akan menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih." Suaranya berubah sensual.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan pipi merah padam dan napas terengah, merasa malu sekaligus marah.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu!" Serunya mantap kemudian, dan disambut dengan gelak tawa Kyuhyun. Kurang ajar sekali lelaki itu!

Dalam seminggu, eomma Kyuhyun sudah boleh pulang, wajahnya masih pucat dan lemah meskipun tampak lebih sehat dari terakhir kali keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Eomma sudah tidak sabar mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan kalian," sang eomma tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Istirahatlah dulu saja eomma, eomma harus lebih kuat lagi. Toh kami sudah menikah, jadi resepsi pernikahan hanyalah syarat saja," suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak.

Eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih. Eomma merasa tenang dan bahagia sekali dengan pernikahan kalian. Eomma sangat menyayangimu dan ingin kau bahagia, kau tahu itu kan", dengan lembut sang eomma mengusap dahi Kyuhyun. "Kau adalah anakku yang sangat kucintai, detik itu, ketika aku menggendong bayimu yang menangis keras-keras, aku sudah menasbihkanmu di dalam hatiku sebagai anak laki-lakiku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi eommanya. "Istirahatlah eomma sayang, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Ketika eommanya tertidur kemudian, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, hampir tersandung, membuat Eunhyuk cemas dan mengikutinya keluar.

"Cho Kyuhyun ada apa?" Eunhyuk berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun yang berpegangan pada pegangan tangga di luar kamar. Punggung Kyuhyun tampak bergetar. Dengan gugup, Eunhyuk mendekat, dan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Lalu secepat kilat, tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan merengkh tubuh Eunhyuk kuat-kuat, memeluknya seakan ingin meremukkan tulangnya. Tubuh Eunhyuk terasa sakit, tetapi ditahannya ketika merasakan isakan Kyuhyun tenggelam di rambutnya.

Ah ya Tuhan, lelaki arogan ini menangis di pelukannya. Dengan lembut, Eunhyuk melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Kyuhyun, mengusapnya lembut, membiarkan lelaki itu menumpahkan perasaannya.

"Dokter bilang…" suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak dan tersengal, "Dokter bilang eomma sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi." Lalu isak tangis itu terdengar lagi.

Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun kuat kuat, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dikenalnya, tetapi sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya.

Lama Kyuhyun menumpahkan perasaannya, sampai kemudian lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dari rambut Eunhyuk, matanya tampak basah. Ditatapnya Eunhyuk dengan lembut, "gomawo Eunhyuk-ah."

Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menjalari dada Eunhyuk, menemukan sisi Kyuhyun yang rapuh ini ternyata menghangatkan perasaannya. Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan Kyuhyun meredup, lelaki itu kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Eunhyuk, sebelum Eunhyuk sempat menghindar. Kecupan yang lembut dan sopan, tapi entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik ketika menerimanya. Lelaki itu lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang berdiri di sana sambil merasakan panas membara di bekas kecupan Kyuhyun di dahinya.

"Jadi malam ini kita tidur bersama?" Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi, rambutnya basah dan lelaki itu sedang menggosoknya dengan handuk. Mereka ada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun sekarang. Kamar Eunhyuk juga, koreksi Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun meletakkan handuknya, "kau ingin aku tidur di sofa." Betapa baiknya lelaki itu menawarkan itu padanya.

Eunhyuk melirik sofa lembut yang ada di ujung kamar Kyuhyun, sofa itu besar dan tampak nyaman. Tetapi dia sangat tidak berperasaan kalau mengusir Kyuhyun dari ranjangnya sendiri.

"Aku saja yang tidur di sofa", gumam Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Tidak." Reaksi Kyuhyun begitu cepat, lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya tersinggung, "kau pikir aku laki-laki seperti apa Eunhyuk-ah? Membiarkan seorang gadis, istriku sendiri tidur di sofa sementara aku di ranjang?" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Kita tidur di ranjang bersama-sama, seperti rencana semula dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu."

Lalu tanpa kata Kyuhyun mematikan lampu besar dan membiarkan kamar diterangi cahaya temaram lampu tidur. Dan kemudian melangkah ke sisi lain ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Eunhyuk dan menarik selimutnya. Hening.

Eunhyuk mendengar napas Kyuhyun yang teratur. Sejenak dia meragu, tetapi dia mengantuk. Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Eunhyuk berbaring di sisi ranjang yang satunya, berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun. Kantuk kemudian langsung membawanya lelap, hingga dia hanyut dalam mimpinya. Eunhyuk sangat lelap sehingga tidak menyadari beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menopang kepalanya dengan jemarinya. Matanya mengamati Eunhyuk dalam keheningan yang misterius.

Siang itu Eunhyuk sedang menunggui eomma Kyuhyun di kamarnya, mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai dekorasi resepsi dan persiapannya.

"Nuansa emas akan sangat cocok untuk pernikahan kalian," eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah membuatku begitu tenang. Kau membuatku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan mudah, mengetahui bahwa anak-anakku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya masing-masing."

Rasa bersalah langsung mendera Eunhyuk, menyadari bahwa mereka telah membohongi eomma Kyuhyun, wanita yang sedang sakit dan berjuang untuk hidupnya. Apakah hal ini bisa dibenarkan? Sebuah kebohongan dengan alasan demi kebaikan? Kalau memang ini benar, kenapa hati Eunhyuk dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah?

"Eomma jangan begitu, Eunhyuk yakin eomma akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi bersama kami. Asal eomma mempunyai semangat." Gumam Eunhyuk lembut.

Eomma Kyuhyun mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku sudah merasakannya, Eunhyuk-ah. Tubuhku sudah lelah… Tidak perlu diagnosa dokter untuk mengetahui bahwa umurku tidak akan lama lagi."

"Eomma…. " Eunhyuk mencoba berbicara, tetapi eomma Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menahannya.

"Jangan menghiburku." Gumamnya lembut, "aku sudah siap. Satu hal yang eomma minta darimu, Hyukkie. Bahagiakanlah Kyuhyun, anak itu sudah menderita karena cinta di masa lalunya, kaulah satu-satunya hal yang menyangkut cinta yang bisa di pegangannya." Eomma Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dengan lembut, "berjanjilah untuk terus ada di samping Kyuhyun dan membahagiakannya."

Napas Eunhyuk tercekat di tenggorokannya, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi kalau dia berjanji, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan terbesarnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Eomma Kyuhyun saat ini sedang menatapnya penuh harap, menanti jawaban Eunhyuk, demi ketenangan hatinya. Akhirnya Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang dan menatap ibu mertuanya. Eunhyuk berjanji eomma."

Di dalam hatinya Eunhyuk berdoa, semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena telah membohongi wanita sebaik ini, atas nama kebaikan.

Ketika Eunhyuk sedang memberi nilai pada gambar hasil karya anak didiknya, pintu ruangan kelasnya diketuk. Eunhyuk memang tidak berniat untuk pulang cepat, dia menunggu Kyuhyun menjemputnya, lelaki itu sekarang mengantar jemputnya setiap Eunhyuk bekerja, dan tidak mengizinkan Eunhyuk naik kendaraan umum lagi. Ketika Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia akan mengirimkan supir.

Pernikahan ini sudah berjalan hampir dua minggu, dan mereka baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk tinggal di rumahnya bersama eommanya dan Key. Mereka tidur seranjang meskipun Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Pada malam-malam pertama tentunya terasa canggung, Eunhyuk tidak pernah seranjang dengan lelaki manapun seumur hidupnya, kecuali dengan Jinki, itupun ketika mereka masih berumur 7 tahun. Ketika tanpa sengaja kaki atau lengan mereka bersenggolan, Kyuhyun akan segera meminta maaf dengan canggung, lalu mereka akan bergeser dengan cepat masing- masing di ujung sisi ranjang yang berseberangan. Tetapi lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa, mereka akan mengucap selamat tidur tanpa kata, lalu menempati posisi masing-masing, sambil berusaha tidak menyentuh satu sama lain di ranjang itu.

Setidaknya setelah Kyuhyun menangis di pelukannya waktu itu, Eunhyuk menemukan sisi positif dalam diri Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu memang arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Tetapi dia juga lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, yang sangat mencintai eomma dan adik perempuannya. Eunhyuk bisa memahami itu karena dia juga begitu sayang dengan ibunya dan Jinki.

Ponsel di tangannya berdering. Dan Eunhyuk melirik ke layarnya, lalu mengernyitkan matanya, Changmin? Eunhyuk masih menyimpan nomor Changmin di ponselnya ternyata, dan ini nomor yang sama, yang berdering dan membuat layar ponselnya terus berkedip-kedip, tak mau menyerah. Eunhyuk mendiamkan ponsel itu, ragu. Tetapi Changmin di seberang sana tampak tak mau menyerah. Kenapa Changmin meneleponnya lagi? Sambil menghela napas panjang, Eunhyuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"Eunhyuk-ah ini aku…" suara Changmin terdengar serak dan tersiksa di seberang sana. "Aku dengar… Aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan tuan Cho…" Apakah isakan Changmin yang terdengar di sana? "Aku tak kuat lagi Eunhyuk-ah, aku mau mati saja."

"Astaga Shim Changmin jangan bicara sembarangan!" Eunhyuk berseru kaget mendengar kalimat Changmin, suara diseberang sana tampak rapuh dan tidak main-main.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk-ah, aku sangat mencintaimu! Meskipun aku hanyalah pecundang lemah yang tak mampu melawan keluargaku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak kuat lagi menahan beban demi keluargaku, kau yang kucintaipun sudah menikah dengan lelaki lain, jadi untuk apa aku hidup?"

"Ya, Shim Changmin!" Eunhyuk bergumam tenang, berharap ketenangannya menular pada Changmin yang tampak histeris. "Tenangkan pikiranmu Changmin-ssi, kau ada di mana?"

"Aku akan mati saja. Sekarang aku ada di tempat perpisahan kita dua tahun yang lalu. Aku… Aku akan terjun dari jembatan itu… Selamat tinggal Eunhyuk-ah.."

"Ya! Shim Changmin! Jangan lakukan apapun! Aku akan kesana!" Eunhyuk meraih tasnya dengan cepat dan berlari menembus koridor taman kanak-kanak, dan bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Eunhyuk-ah ada apa?" Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua lengan Eunhyuk yang panik.

Eunhyuk menahan napasnya yang tersengal, "Changmin, Changmin di taman kota… Mencoba bunuh diri… Lompat dari jembatan." Setiap kata-katanya berhamburan, bercampur dengan kepanikannya. Kyuhyun mencerna kalimat itu dalam sedetik, kemudian menggandeng Eunhyuk dan mengajaknya melangkah ke mobilnya yang diparkir di depan dengan setengah berlari.

"Ayo." Gumamnya, mendorong Eunhyuk duduk di kursi penumpang, lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya secepat kilat.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Perjanjian Hati

Remake Story

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Jinki, (Kim) Cho Key / Kibum, etc.

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah beberapa adegan, nama latar tempat dan nama tokoh.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Happy reading

-o0o-

 **Aku pernah mencintaimu sampai terasa sakit luar biasa.**

 **Sampai di titik sakitnya sudah tidak terasa lagi**

 **Yang tersisa cuma cinta, yang terasa cuma cinta...**

 **Meski akhirnya yang aku dapat hanyalah pengkhianatan...**

-o0o-

Kyuhyun mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan kencang, mengumpat-ngumpat jika terkena kemacetan dan lampu merah, tapi selain itu perjalanan lancar. Sambil mengemudi Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Eunhyuk, yang meremas-remas tangannya dengan cemas sambil memandang ke depan.

"Apakah Changmin serius dengan kata-katanya?"

Eunhyuk menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan.

"Dia... dia terdengar gila dan putus asa."

Kyuhyun menghela napas pendek. "Pasti gara-gara pernikahan kita." Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "dasar laki-laki tidak punya otak."

"Jangan mengata-ngatai orang."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk marah

"Aku tidak salah bukan? Dia memang tidak punya otak, tidak punya hati dan pengecut luar biasa. Dulu ketika ada kesempatan dia tidak memperjuangkanmu, sekarang ketika jelas-jelas dia kalah yang dilakukannya hanya merajuk dan mengancam bunuh diri, benar-benar lelaki tak punya otak!", Kyuhyun mengencangkan laju mobilnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Kyuhyun karena semuanya mengandung kebenaran. Changmin dulu tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkannya. Lelaki itu hanya diam dan mencampakkannya dalam kehancuran. Sekarang, ketika Eunhyuk sudah dimiliki oleh lelaki lain, Changmin menggila. Kenapa Changmin melakukan ini semua? Benarkah ini didasari cinta Changmin yang masih tersimpan untuknya? Atau ini hanyalah estimasi cemburu buta yang merenggut kewarasan lelaki itu?

Taman kota itu tampak lengang, begitu Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di sana, Eunhyuk langsung keluar diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ke arah mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mensejajari langkah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memandang ragu, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak dia terakhir kali kemari. Terakhir kali dia di sini adalah di tengah hujan, saat Changmin mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu. Setelah itu jangankan kemari, memikirkannya pun Eunhyuk tidak berani.

Saat ini taman kota sudah berubah hingga Eunhyuk hampir tak mengenalinya. Di mana tempat dia dan Changmin sering menghabiskan waktu dulu?

"Eunhyuk-ah?" Kyuhyun menggeram, tak sabar.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah dan mengambil keputusan.

"Ke arah sana." Gumamnya sambil tergesa ke arah kanan, dengan Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Changmin ada di sana, masih berpegang pada pagar kayu di jembatan itu. Jembatan setinggi lima meter, yang menghubungkan jurang dalam dengan aliran sungai berbatu di bawahnya. Salah satu keunggulan taman kota ini adalah pemandangan di atas jembatan ini. Dengan gemericik sungai dan air terjun buatan yang cukup mempesona, bagaikan harta karun alam tersembunyi di tengah hiruk pikuk polusi dan kesibukan kota.

Tetapi sekarang Eunhyuk tidak sempat mengagumi pemandangan indah itu, matanya terpaku pada Changmin dan tampak cemas.

"Shim Changmin." Serunya dalam bisikan tertahan, takut kalau suaranya terlalu keras akan mengagetkan lelaki itu dan membuatnya terlompat.

Changmin yang semula menatap kosong ke bawah, menoleh perlahan dan menemukan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun di ujung jembatan. Matanya membara penuh tekad.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya keras, "Atau aku akan lompat."

Eunhyuk berseru frustasi, bingung harus berbuat apa. Taman kota ini nampak sepi, disiang yang lengang ini. Syukurlah, kalau tidak pasti sudah ada keramaian menghebohkan di sini.

"Lompat saja kalau berani, aku pikir itu akan membuat Eunhyuk puas." Kyuhyun bergumam tenang tetapi cukup keras untuk di dengar Changmin.

Seketika Eunhyuk dan Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kaget.

"Cho Kyuhyun…!" Eunhyuk mendesis mencoba memperingatkan lelaki itu agar tidak memperkeruh suasana, tetapi Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lelaki itu menatap Changmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Lompat saja Shim Changmin, aku menunggu disini, untuk melihat sampai dimana keberanianmu." Dengan sinis Kyuhyun tersenyum, "kau pikir kau lompat atau tidak akan berpengaruh pada Eunhyuk? Kau terlalu percaya diri. Eunhyuk kemari mencegahmu karena dorongan hatinya yang terlalu baik, tapi kenyataannya kau sudah tidak ada lagi di kehidupannya. Kau mau mati atau hidup, tidak ada untung ataupun ruginya bagi dia. Aku pribadi merasa terganggu dengan tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakkan dan merepotkan ini, jadi cepat lompat saja dan mati sekalian, biar semua kerepotan ini usai."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun marah, napasnya terengah-engah, penuh ketersinggungan.

"Kau tidak ada urusannya untuk mengomentari hubunganku dengan Eunhyuk, semua ini antara aku dan Eunhyuk, kau tidak berhak ikut campur!". Serunya emosi

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak berhak ikut campur?" Dengan sengaja dia merangkul Eunhyuk supaya merapat padanya, "Eunhyuk adalah istriku. Dan jika ada lelaki gila yang mengganggu dan mengancam akan bunuh diri karenanya, maka aku berhak ikut campur." Tatapan Kyuhyun menajam dengan jahat. "Aku menyelidikimu Shim Changmin, aku tahu pasti masa lalumu dengan Eunhyuk, dimana kau mencampakkan gadisku ini dengan kejam. Baiklah... sebenarnya masa lalu itu urusan kalian berdua, tapi kalau sampai masa sekarang, kau masih merecoki Eunhyuk, aku akan turun tangan. Dan ketika aku turun tangan, itu berarti kehancuran bagi kau dan keluargamu"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, menelan ludah dan tampak meragu, rupanya baru menyadari situasinya.

"Jadi silahkan kalau kau mau bunuh diri dan mati di bawah sana. Tetapi jangan ikut-ikutkan istriku dalam permasalahanmu. Jangan pernah berani-beraninya lagi kau mengganggu istriku." Kyuhyun membalikkan badan, dan menyeret Eunhyuk bersamanya. "Ayo Eunhyuk-ah, kita pergi. Yang penting kita sudah mengutarakan maksud kita. Biarkan dia mengambil keputusannya sendiri."

Dengan sedikit memaksa Kyuhyun menyeret Eunhyuk agar mengikuti langkahnya. Eunhyuk mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan pegangan Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu mencengkeramnya dengan begitu kuat sampai terasa sakit, sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Sempat dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Changmin masih termenung di jembatan.

Ya Tuhan, semoga Changmin tidak melompat. Desahnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk lalu membanting pintu itu setelah Eunhyuk masuk dan dengan sigap melangkah ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya, membawa Eunhyuk meninggalkan taman kota itu.

"Kupikir kau mengebut mengantarku ke taman kota tadi untuk membantuku mencegah Changmin melompat." Desis Eunhyuk kesal, ketika mereka sudah memasuki jalan raya yang ramai, "tak ku sangka kau malah datang untuk menyuruhnya lompat."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Eunhyuk

"Dia pantas menerimanya."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah. "Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melompat?"

Tawa Kyuhyun makin keras, meremehkan.

"Changmin? Melompat? Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan mampu melakukannya, dia terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggertak. Dia hanya ingin kau datang, lalu dia akan mengancam, dia akan membuatmu memohon kepadanya agar tidak melompat, pada akhirnya, kau akan berjanji menuruti semua kemauannya." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu persis tipikal lelaki pengecut macam dia Eunhyuk-ah, kau harus berhati-hati." Jeda sejenak, kemudian Kyuhyun bertanya, "apakah kau masih mencintainya?"

Eunhyuk tertegun. Apakah dia masih mencintai Changmin? Melihat Changmin di jembatan tadi, rapuh, tak berdaya dan putus asa, membuat hati Eunhyuk serasa diremas. Tetapi apakah itu cinta? ataukah itu hanya rasa kasihan? Eunhyuk tidak tahu, dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Dan Kyuhyun sepertinya juga tidak mengejar jawaban darinya. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan dan melajukan kendaraannya pulang.

"Mau kemana?"

Eunhyuk hampir saja terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun muncul dari kegelapan lorong. Dia hendak keluar bersama Jinhee, teman mengajarnya di Taman kanak-kanak. Mereka berdua seumuran dan sama-sama suka membaca buku, biasanya di hari sabtu sore mereka keluar berdua untuk makan, bersantai dan berburu buku-buku bekas di pasar buku yang sangat sering mereka datangi. Sejak Eunhyuk menikah, mereka tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi tadi Jinhee menelepon dan mengajaknya, dan karena rumah sedang sepi karena Key sedang mengajak ibunya periksa di rumah sakit, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Jinhee.

Biasanya Kyuhyun belum pulang jam-jam segini. Lelaki itu selalu pulang larut dari pekerjaannya, jam sembilan atau jam sepuluh malam baru sampai ke rumah, sementara sekarang masih jam lima sore.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak lelah. Lelah tetapi tetap tampan, dia masih mengenakan setelan jas dengan dasi sudah dilonggarkan dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Eh... aku ada acara dengan temanku." Jawab Eunhyuk segera setelah debar dihatinya mereda melihat ketampanan Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya,

"Acara? Malam minggu? Dengan laki-laki?"

Eunhyuk merasa tersinggung, sebenarnya lebih mudah kalau dia langsung menjelaskan kalau dia pergi dengan teman perempuannya. Tetapi nada arogan di suara Kyuhyun membuat harga dirinya tergelitik. Lelaki itu tidak berhak mengatur-atur dengan siapa dan kapan dia akan menghabiskan waktunya.

"Apa bedanya kalau dengan laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Tidak boleh kalau dengan laki-laki." Suara Kyuhyun datar, tapi mengancam. Hal itu malah membuat Eunhyuk semakin tersulut kemarahannya.

"Aku berhak pergi dengan siapapun yang aku mau. Kau memang suamiku, tetapi hanya di atas kertas. Kau tidak punya hak-hak sebagai suami yang semestinya padaku, karena pernikahan kita hanya sebatas perjanjian!"

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu Eunhyuk-ah, jangan mengancamku. Kau akan menyesal kalau aku sampai marah."

Memangnya siapa dia sampai aku harus ketakutan padanya? Eunhyuk berseru dalam hati, dilumuri oleh rasa marahnya. Meskipun tidak dapat disangkal, ada sebersit ketakutan yang muncul jauh dalam hatinya mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau tidak. Aku manusia bebas dan kau tidak berhak melarangku!", Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan melewati Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat meraih siku Eunhyuk dan mencengkeramnya.

"Katakan dulu kau pergi dengan laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku berhak tahu, aku suamimu."

"Kau cuma suami sandiwara!", Eunhyuk meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Kyuhyun di sikunya, tetapi pegangan itu begitu eratnya hingga usaha Eunhyuk sia-sia. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan kulepaskan hingga kau menjelaskan dengan siapa kau pergi dan apa keperluanmu."

"Aku pergi dengan teman mengajarku, Jinhee! Dia perempuan! Puas?!", Eunhyuk menjerit, dipenuhi rasa frustasi atas sikap kasar dan arogan Kyuhyun.

Dalam sedetik, lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya, membuat Eunhyuk bisa berputar secepat kilat dan melemparkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Kyuhyun, mendaratkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di sana.

PLAK!

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sejenak suasana hening. Antara Eunhyuk yang menunggu penuh antisipasi dan Kyuhyun yang seolah tertegun karena tamparan itu.

Lalu pelan lelaki itu melemparkan pandangan menusuknya ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Berani-beraninya kau menamparku." desis Kyuhyun geram, membuat Eunhyuk gemetar tetapi bertahan. Dia tidak boleh takut pada lelaki ini, Kyuhyun adalah tipe penindas, sekali Eunhyuk mundur, lelaki itu akan mendesaknya sampai di titik Eunhyuk akan menyerah dan menuruti semua kemauannya. Eunhyuk tidak mau berakhir seperti itu. Kyuhyun harus sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Eunhyuk sama seperti orang lain.

"Karena kau harus disadarkan." Seru Eunhyuk berusaha setegas mungkin. "Kau tidak punya hak apapun atas diriku. Pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara, begitu pula dengan hak dan kewajiban yang menyertainya!"

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu mensedekapkan tangannya.

"Terserah padaku mau memperlakukanmu seperti apa. Selama kau masih tercatat sebagai istriku, kau harus mengikuti aturan-aturanku."

"Persetan denganmu!", Eunhyuk membalikkan badan dengan marah dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di sana.

Sengaja malam itu Eunhyuk pulang larut dan mematikan ponselnya. Biar saja Kyuhyun marah besar padanya!

Diliriknya jam tangannya, sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dengan hati-hati Eunhyuk memasuki pintu rumah itu. Tidak biasanya suasana ruang tamu gelap, dan sepi. Begitupun ruang keluarga. Biasanya sampai malampun, sudah terang benderang. Apakah semua orang sudah tidur?

Eunhyuk melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan Kyuhyun, kamar itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sana. Dengan ragu dia meletakkan tasnya, kemudian meraih ponsel yang dia matikan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang Eunhyuk duduk di ranjang, perasaannya terasa tidak enak, dinyalakannya ponsel itu.

Layar putih itu tampak berkedip-kedip kemudian memunculkan pemberitahuan. Bahwa dia telah dihubungi hampir tiga puluh kali dari nomor Kyuhyun dan mendapat dua puluh pesan kakaotalk selama ponselnya tidak aktif.

Sambil mengernyitkan keningnya Eunhyuk membuka pesan itu, dasar lelaki maniak, gerutunya memikirkan sempat-sempatnya lelaki itu mengganggu acaranya dengan mengiriminya pesan dan menghubunginya berkali-kali.

Tetapi kemudian kernyitannya berubah menjadi panik ketika menyadari bahwa semua pesan Kyuhyun bertuliskan hal yang sama.

"Kau di mana? Eomma masuk rumah sakit. Eomma kondisinya sudah kritis."

Eunhyuk langsung meraih kembali tasnya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

Langkah-langkah kaki Eunhyuk terdengar jelas di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Dia sampai di ruang ICU dan menemukan Key sedang menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Jinki.

"Noona, kau kemana saja." Jinki langsung berseru ketika melihat Eunhyuk. 'Kami semua mencoba menghubungimu, tetapi tidak bisa."

"Maafkan aku." Permintaan maaf Eunhyuk terucap dari lubuk hatinya. Ah, berapa bodohnya dia! Perbuatan kekanak-kanakannya karena marah pada Kyuhyun ternyata merepotkan semua orang. "Bagaimana keadaan eomma?"

Jinki mengetatkan pelukannya pada Key yang terisak semakin keras dan menggeleng sedih, "Eomma sudah meninggal setengah jam yang lalu."

Dan detik itu juga, hati Eunhyuk dipenuhi penyesalan yang mendalam, mencengkeramnya dan mengancam akan menenggelamkannya ke ujung dunia.

"Eunhyuk eonni." Key mendekati Eunhyuk ketika mobil mereka memasuki gerbang rumah, dia kelihatan sedih dan pucat. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak sedih ketika kehilangan ibunya?

"Iya Key?" Eunhyuk berusaha selembut mungkin, mengingat berapa rapuhnya Key saat ini. Mereka ada di kursi belakang mobil Jinki yang sedang mengemudi. Sementara Kyuhyun masih di pemakaman, menyelesaikan semua urusan sebelum nanti menyusul pulang.

"Kyuhyun oppa, aku harap eonni bisa membantunya."

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya, Membantu Kyuhyun? Dalam hal apa? Lelaki itu tampak begitu tegar, bahkan kemarin ketika dia akhirnya melihat Eunhyuk menyusul kerumah sakit, lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dengan wajah datar seperti batu. Dan wajah itu yang terus dipakai Kyuhyun sampai sekarang hingga proses pemakaman usai. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada emosi dan ekspresi apapun yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Wajahnya keras, seperti batu.

"Dia memang tampak tegar di luar." Key bergumam, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Eunhyuk, 'tapi dia rapuh eonni... dia selalu begitu ketika terpuruk, selalu membangun benteng kokoh di sekelilingnya supaya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memasuki dan melihat jiwanya yang rapuh", Key meringis. "Mungkin eonni belum tahu, kalau Kyuhyun oppa sebenarnya pernah hancur karena pengkhianatan."

Eunhyuk menoleh dan menatap Key penuh ingin tahu. "Pengkhianatan?"

Key menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya... Dulu Kyuhyun oppa punya seorang kekasih, kekasihnya adalah perempuan yang sangat dicintainya. Namanya Sohyun. Mereka sudah berpacaran lama dan sangat cocok. Oppa tampak sangat bahagia waktu itu, beda dengan yang sekarang, dia banyak tertawa, jahil, suka bercanda." Key tersenyum, tampak mengenang. "Lalu Kyuhyun opp memutuskan untuk memperkenalkannya pada Appa kami." Key mendesah, "appa kami adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat pandai dan arogan, meskipun begitu dia appa yang baik bagi keluarganya. Di makan malam perkenalan itu, dengan lantang appa mengajukan penawaran pada Sohyun. Jika Kyuhyun oppa menikahi Sohyun, maka oppa akan kehilangan seluruh hak warisnya dan diusir dari rumah appa. Tetapi jika Sohyun mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun oppa, maka dia akan diberikan cek oleh appa senilai seratus juta won." Key menghela napas, "tentu saja appa hanya menggertak, beliau tidak mungkin mengusir Kyuhyun oppa dari rumah, beliau sangat sayang pada Kyuhyun, penawaran itu sebenarnya hanyalah ujian bagi Sohyun."

Eunhyuk menatap mata Key yang sedih, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Jinki yang sedang menyetir di depanpun tampak memasang telinga, mendengarkan.

"Sayangnya yang terjadi kemudian tidak kami duga. Sohyun menerima cek itu dan akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun oppa."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah. Pengkhianatan semacam itu dan dilakukan di depan keluarganya pula. Pantas saja mengubah Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang begitu dingin, dia masih ingat perkataan Kyuhyun siang itu ketika lelaki itu menawarinya perjanjian sandiwara ini.

"Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang akan menyambar umpan itu mentah-mentah."

Begitu ucapan Kyuhyun waktu itu, dengan nada pahit yang sekarang baru disadari Eunhyuk artinya.

"Hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun oppa menutup hatinya seperti sekarang ini eonni.", sambung Key parau. "Ketika Kyuhyun oppa akhirnya membuka hatinya untuk Eunhyuk eonni dan menikahi eonni, aku sangat bahagia, aku tahu betapa baiknya eonni, dan betapa eonni bisa membahagiakan Kyuhyun oppa." Key mendesah, "cuma aku sedikit cemas, setelah eomma meninggal, sikap Kyuhyun oppa sama persis seperti dulu ketika dikhianati Sohyun, dia memasang topeng datar dan dingin di wajahnya, di hatinya, membuat kita tidak bisa mendekatinya." Key menyusutkan air matanya, "aku sangat mencemaskannya eonni."

Eunhyuk memeluk Key yang terisak-isak ke dalam rangkulannya. Hatinya terasa hangat karena menerima pemahaman baru, bahwa Kyuhyun juga pernah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati, sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku membawakan sup hangat untukmu."

Malam sudah sepi dan semua orang sudah masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Eunhyuk mengintip ke ruang kerja Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sepulang pemakaman, langsung menenggelamkan dirinya di sana dan tidak keluar untuk makan malam.

Kyuhyun mendongak dari berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya dan mengerutkan kening.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun."

Eunhyuk meletakkan nampan di meja, bersikeras, "tapi kau harus makan Kyu, aku tidak melihatmu makan apapun dari pagi. Bahkan sejak pemakaman tadi."

Kyuhyun memasang tampang paling dingin dan menyatukan telapak tangannya di bawah dagunya.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot memikirkanku eoh?" Gumamnya sinis.

Lelaki ini menyerangnya demi melindungi dirinya. Eunhyuk menghela napas, mencoba memahami, dia harus sabar menghadapi lelaki ini. Kyuhyun sedang sedih meskipun sekarang dia sedang bersandiwara sebagai seorang bos yang arogan dan jahat. Lelaki ini menutupi kesedihannya dengan semua itu.

"Karena aku mencemaskanmu."

"Hmm... kejutan. Seorang Lee Eunhyuk mencemaskanku. Apakah kau cemas aku akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan, sayang." Dengan gerakan halus, lelaki itu meluncur berdiri dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat Eunhyuk, menjebaknya ke tembok. "Mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu bersedih kalau kau bersedia menghiburku", disusurkannya jemarinya dengan lembut di pipi Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak akan menghiburmu dengan cara tidak senonoh!", suara Eunhyuk sedikit meninggi, antara takut, marah dan sedikit gelenyar panas yang mengaliri tubuhnya merasakan usapan sensual Kyuhyun di pipinya.

Untunglah lelaki itu memutuskan tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, lalu melepaskan Eunhyuk, meskipun masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh simpati dari siapapun." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya, "terutama darimu..." tiba-tiba suara laki-laki itu hilang seakan tertelan. Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya, dan melangkah menjauh dari Eunhyuk, pergilah!"

"Kyu..."

"Pergilah!" suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi bentakan keras.

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, hubungan mereka memang sudah tidak baik dari awalnya. Sudah terlambat untuk menunjukkan simpati dan niat baik, sesalnya dalam hati, dengan pelan, dia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan lupa dimakan supnya."

Hening.

Dan Eunhyuk membuka handle pintu hendak keluar.

Lalu isakan itu terdengar.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri membelakanginya, isakan itu terdengar darinya, lelaki itu menangis. Kali ini benar-benar menangis sepenuh hati, suaranya penuh kedukaan dan kesakitan, duka yang membuat bahunya berguncang dengan keras.

Tanpa pikir panjang, didorong oleh hatinya, Eunhyuk langsung melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan merengkuhnya. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat, dan menangis dalam pelukannya, beban tubuhnya membuat Eunhyuk terjatuh ke sofa, dengan Kyuhyun menangis dipelukannya.

Diusapnya bahu Kyuhyun, rambutnya, berusaha meredakan kesedihannya. Berusaha membantu lelaki itu menumpahkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Tiba-tiba perasaan lembut menyelimutinya, perasaan lembut yang sama ketika mengetahui sisi rapuh lelaki ini, yang tidak pernah di perlihatkannya di depan orang lainnya.

Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat, sampai lama kemudian isakan itu mereda, berubah menjadi napas yang tenang dan teratur, dan lelaki itu masih meringkuk dengan kepala tenggelam di bahu Kyuhyun.

Lalu Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjauhkan kepalanya.

'Maaf." suaranya terdengar parau.

Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah, aku ... aku senang bisa membantu."

"Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan siapapun sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak sengaja menangis tadi."

"Itupun aku tahu." Senyum Eunhyuk tertahan. "Kau sedang sedih, dan aku sedang ingin membantumu. Aku harap kau merasa sedikit ringan setelah menangis tadi."

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Eunhyuk sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lama mereka bertatapan, lalu tatapan Kyuhyun melembut.

"Terima kasih."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sama-sama Kyu."

Lelaki itu menatap Eunhyuk lagi dengan tajam, kemudian tersenyum kecut dan memalingkan kepalanya,

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Setelah kematian eomma. Kau dan aku tidak harus terikat lagi." Suaranya setajam tatapannya kemudian, "kita bisa mengakhiri pernikahan ini."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Perjanjian Hati

Remake Story

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Jinki, (Kim) Cho Key / Kibum, etc.

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah beberapa adegan, nama latar tempat dan nama tokoh.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Happy reading

-o0o-

 **Senja bergayut berganti malam**

 **Begitupun rasa hatiku padamu**

 **Kau yang selalu ada, kau yang terbiasa ada**

 **Tiba-tiba kusadari, aku takut kalau kau tak ada si sampingku**

 **Aku takut kehilanganmu**

 **Wahai kau, sosok yang perasaanku padamu yang tidak terdeskripsikan oleh hatiku...**

-o0o-

Eunhyuk tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Kyuhyun. Benar juga. Dari awal alasan utama mereka menikah adalah demi menjaga perasaan eomma Kyuhyun, sekarang sang eomma sudah tiada, tidak ada lagi alasan yang membuat mereka harus menikah. Tapi Eunhyuk teringat pada Key yang mempercayakan Kyuhyun padanya, kepada Jinki yang akhirnya mempercayai kalau Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai, dan kepada ibunya yang begitu berbahagia karena Eunhyuk akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya dan bertemu dengan jodohnya.

Bagaimana perasaan mereka semua kalau menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun telah membohongi mereka?

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan, menggugah Eunhyuk dari lamunannya. "Tetapi tentu saja kita tidak bisa gegabah mengakhiri pernikahan ini." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dalam-dalam, "selain karena pernikahan ini baru sebentar, kita juga harus bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat kepada keluarga kita kenapa kita berpisah, jadi sementara ini mungkin kita harus bertoleransi dan melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini, kau tidak keberatan kan Eunhyuk-ah?"

Eunhyuk tercenung, sebenarnya melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini terasa sangat memberatkan, tetapi membayangkan bercerai di usia pernikahan yang masih sangat muda, belum lagi menjelaskan kepada semuanya terasa begitu berat. Eunhyuk juga yakin bahwa berpura-pura melanjutkan pernikahan ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Ya... mungkin kita bisa menjalani seperti ini dulu sampai kita bisa menemukan alasan dan waktu yang tepat untuk berpisah."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum miring

"Lagipula kita sepertinya nyaman menjalani pernikahan ini." Senyumnya berubah menggoda, "aku takut tiba-tiba kita sudah menjalani bertahun-tahun dan tetap belum menemukan alasan untuk berpisah, hmmm bagaimana kalau kita jalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya saja?"

Eunhyuk membelalakkan mata dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Hentikan candaanmu itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Senyum Kyuhyun berubah sensual, "kupikir aku cukup bisa menerima memiliki istri sepertimu, dalam hal sebenarnya."

Wajah Eunhyuk menjadi merah padam ketika berhasil mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun, lelaki ini benar-benar kurang ajar dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Kalau memang Eunhyuk memiliki impian tentang seorang suami, pasti dia bukan tipe lelaki seperti Kyuhyun!

"Gaun baru untukmu sudah datang." Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang mengedikkan bahunya ke arah gaun biru keemasan yang digantungkan di lemari, "cobalah."

Eunhyuk yang baru memasuki kamar mengernyit bingung. Gaun baru? untuk apa? Hari ini sudah hampir tiga minggu setelah kematian eomma Kyuhyun. Semula semua terasa berat bagi mereka di rumah ini. Key masih sering menangis terisak-isak sendirian, untunglah Jinki sering mengunjunginya dan menguatkannya, hingga bisa membuatnya mulai bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit.

Sementara Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun masih tetap sama, selain kerapuhannya yang ditunjukkan pada Eunhyuk malam itu, Kyuhyun luar biasa dingin dan kaku. Masih mengenakan topeng yang sama, topeng datar dan tanpa emosi miliknya.

"Kau lupa?" Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Besok kan hari pernikahan mantan kekasihmu."

Changmin? Besok hari pernikahan Changmin? Tiba-tiba dada Eunhyuk terasa nyeri, dia memang sudah hampir bisa melupakan Changmin, melupakan rasa sakitnya akibat ditinggalkan Changmin dan melupakan perasaan cintanya yang dulu tumbuh begitu subur pada Changmin, tetapi entah kenapa kesadaran bahwa Changmin mengikat dirinya pada perempuan lain, dan mengetahui bahwa Changmin tidak bahagia membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dan mengernyit, "kau sudah tidak lagi mencintai orang pengecut itu kan?" tanyanya menyelidik. "Atau jangan-jangan kau masih cinta?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "tidak... aku sudah tidak..."

"Kalau kau masih cinta berarti kau gadis bodoh."

"Aku sudah tidak cinta dia lagi, tapi kau harusnya mengerti perasaanku, bertahun lamanya aku hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa aku mencintainya, harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika menyadari perasaan sesak ketika mantan kekasih akan menikah."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas, "begitu aku dikhianati oleh kekasihku, maka dia sama saja sudah mati. Begitupun perasaanku padanya, mati. Jadi aku tidak merasakan apapun." Lelaki itu menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan mengatur posisi tidurnya, "selamat tidur."

Eunhyuk termenung di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dan menatap punggung kaku Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya. Dia hampir lupa, lelaki ini juga memendam kesakitan yang pedih karena pengkhianatan. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi keras. Tetapi Eunhyuk sendiri saksinya bahwa Kyuhyun masih menyimpan kerapuhan yang disembunyikannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

Eunhyuk menyadari gerakan di sampingnya meskipun dia masih setengah terlelap, sepertinya masih dini hari karena kamar itu masih temaram dan terasa begitu dingin, tetapi kemudian lengan hangat dan kuat itu merengkuhnya, memeluknya erat-erat.

Lengan itu terasa asing sekaligus akrab, dan membuat Eunhyuk nyaman, dalam tidurnya dia mendesak dan menempel pada tubuh hangat itu, menikmati eratnya dekapan yang merengkuhnya, membuainya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Eunhyuk-ah."

Itu suara Kyuhyun, tetapi entah kenapa terdengar lebih serak. Apakah Eunhyuk sedang bermimpi?

Dengan meyakini bahwa dia sedang ada di dalam mimpi, Eunhyuk bergelung makin merapat ke tubuh hangat itu. Mendesakkan tubuh lembutnya ke tubuh keras itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, jangan sayang." Suara Kyuhyun kali ini terdengar tersiksa, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang di tubuh Eunhyuk yang menempel padanya. Suara Kyuhyun yang terakhir itu membuat sepercik kesadaran Eunhyuk kembali, dia membuka matanya. "Ada apa?"

Lalu Eunhyuk memekik ketika menyadari posisi tubuhnya, dalam usahanya mencari kehangatan, dia sudah menempel lengket seperti koala yang melingkari pohonnya pada Kyuhyun. Pahanya melingkari tungkai dan pinggul Kyuhyun tanpa malu-malu, lengannya memeluk dada dan punggung Kyuhyun, sementara kepalanya bersandar tanpa permisi di dada lelaki itu. Dalam detik yang sama Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan setengah melompat, menjauh menuju seberang ranjang yang paling ujung.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, seolah dilepaskan dari ketegangan yang menyiksanya. Lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan marah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku terangsang dan berbuat yang tidak senonoh, jangan menempel-nempel padaku di atas ranjang!" geramnya parau, lalu menarik selimut sampai dada dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Eunhyuk yang berbaring dengan muka panas dan merah padam.

Untunglah pagi hari ketika Eunhyuk terbangun, Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya, kalau tidak Eunhyuk tidak akan tahu bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Kyuhyun.

Wajahnya terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia menempel begitu erat pada Kyuhyun? Malam-malam sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Apakah memang karena hawa dingin, ataukah karena dorongan untuk mencari kenyamanan yang sepertinya disediakan oleh tubuh Kyuhyun?

Eunhyuk mendengus, kenyamanan yang disediakan oleh tubuh Kyuhyun? Apakah dia buta? Yang bisa disediakan oleh Kyuhyun adalah rasa tidak nyaman, dan masalah. Dia harus ingat itu baik-baik setiap malam sebelum mereka tidur agar kejadian memalukan semalam tidak terulang lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Eunhyuk melangkah menuju lemari dan melihat gaun itu, gaun biru keemasan yang dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun, dia mengernyit lagi, gaun untuk datang ke pernikahan Changmin.

Pernikahan Changmin. Apa kabarnya lelaki itu? Lelaki yang pernah dicintainya? Sejak kejadian ancaman bunuh diri Changmin di jembatan waktu itu, Changmin tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi, mungkin karena ancaman dari Kyuhyun waktu itu, mungkin pula akhirnya Changmin menyadari bahwa antara dirinya dan Eunhyuk sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Semoga pernikahan ini membuat Changmin bahagia, akhirnya Eunhyuk bisa mengucapkan doa itu dengan tulus, dan membuat hatinya terasa lega. Ternyata ketika hatinya bisa melepaskan dan memaafkan, bisa membuat perasaannya terasa ringan.

Di usapnya gaun sutera itu dengan kagum, menyadari keindahan setiap serat gaun itu, ini pasti mahal. Dahi Eunhyuk berkerut, dan ini dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau belum memakai gaunmu? Kita berangkat satu jam lagi."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi, membuat Eunhyuk terkesiap kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan gaun itu dari tangannya. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu, sudah mengenakan kemeja biru senada dengan gaun Eunhyuk, dan celana resmi, tetapi belum mengenakan jasnya.

"Satu jam lagi?" Eunhyuk melirik jam emas antik di atas meja di samping ranjang, tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di pipinya melihat Kyuhyun. Ingatannya melayang tanpa ampun ke kejadian semalam.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, menyadari semburat merah di pipi Eunhyuk, lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya, satu jam lagi kita berangkat, bersiaplah." Suaranya merendah, "lain kali kalau kau ingin membelitku seperti ular di atas ranjang, peringatkan aku dulu."

Dan lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk berdiri di sana dengan wajah merah padam dan perasaan campur aduk antara malu dan marah.

Ketika Eunhyuk menuruni tangga, Jinki ternyata baru saja datang di rumah itu, bersama Key. Jinki memang selalu datang menemani Key sejak kematian eomma Kyuhyun, untuk mengiburnya.

Mata Key langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat Eunhyuk,

"Wow, Eunhyuk eonni, eonni cantik sekali!", dia berdiri dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan bersemangat. "Eonni tidak pernah berdandan sih ya, jadi sekalinya berdandan membuat orang terkagum-kagum." Pujinya lagi, membuat pipi Eunhyuk memerah.

Key mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah ruang kerja Kyuhyun, "dimana Kyuhyun oppa, tadi katanya mau buru-buru berangkat biar bisa cepat pulang lagi, sekarang malah menenggelamkan diri di ruang kerjanya." Key mengedipkan matanya pada Eunhyuk. "Tunggu sebentar Eunhyuk eonni, akan aku seret Kyuhyun oppa dari sana." Lalu Key melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Jinki ikut-ikutan berdiri dan tersenyum mengagumi Eunhyuk. "Kau cantik sekali noona."

Eunhyuk meringis geli, "Jangan kau juga ikut-ikutan memujiku, aku jadi malu."

Jinki terkekeh, "tapi kau memang benar-benar cantik, dan gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu, kata Key, Kyuhyun hyung khusus memesankannya untukmu." Jinki tersenyum lembut, "mulanya aku cukup cemas dengan pernikahan kalian. Tetapi makin hari aku makin yakin, kau bahagia noona. Itu yang terpenting."

Eunhyuk memalingkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menatap Jinki, takut kebohongannya akan tercermin di matanya. Adiknya ini begitu mempercayainya, dan dia membohonginya. Semoga ketika semuanya terkuak nanti, Jinki bisa memahami dan tak marah padanya.

Pada saat itu pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun terbuka, dan lelaki itu keluar diikuti Key. Sejenak Kyuhyun tertegun mengamati Eunhyuk, lalu tersenyum.

"Gaun itu cocok untukmu." Gumamnya tenang. Diiringi dengan Key dan Jinki yang saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti, membuat pipi Eunhyuk memerah.

Seperti yang diduga, ini adalah pesta pernikahan yang mewah. Jantung Eunhyuk terasa berdegup kencang ketika melangkah memasuki gedung ini. Dekorasinya sangat indah, dan kemudian perasaan itu menyergapnya lagi, perasaan yang menyadarkannya bahwa dia sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Changmin.

Changmin. Lelaki itu berdiri di sana, dengan Hyojin di sebelahnya. Keduanya tampak megah dalam balutan busana bernuansa emas. Lalu keluarga Changmin, ibunya dan semuanya yang dulu sempat mengenal Eunhyuk melihatnya, kemudian berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan penuh spekulasi.

Jantung Eunhyuk berdenyut lagi, lebih kencang. Mampukah dia naik ke sana dan memberi selamat untuk Changmin dengan tegar, di bawah tatapan mata tajam seluruh keluarga Changmin?

Kyuhyun seolah-olah menyadari perasaan Eunhyuk yang campur aduk, dia mengencangkan genggamannya di jemari Eunhyuk, dan berbisik lembut. "Kau datang kesini bersamaku, aku suamimu. Dan aku adalah laki-laki yang seratus kali lebih baik dari mantan kekasihmu yang sedang bersanding di pelaminan itu. Jadi tegakkan dagumu, tunjukkan kebanggaanmu. Kau tidak rugi ditinggalkan olehnya, dia yang rugi karena kehilanganmu. Tunjukkan betapa berharganya dirimu pada Changmin dan betapa berharganya dirimu, karena kau adalah istriku."

Bisikan Kyuhyun itu, meskipun begitu penuh kesombongan dan arogansi, mampu menghilangkan kegugupannya. Kyuhyun benar, dia tidak seharusnya takut ataupun gugup atas pandangan menilai ibu dan keluarga Changmin. Dia datang ke sini bersama Kyuhyun, suaminya. Dan Kyuhyun mendukung sepenuhnya Eunhyuk untuk memamerkan kebanggaan dirinya, karena ternyata mampu berujung lebih baik dari Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Eunhyuk.

"Bagus, ayo istriku, kita memberi selamat pada mantan kekasihmu yang tidak beruntung itu."

Lelaki itu menghela Eunhyuk dengan lembut menaiki panggung tempat Changmin dan Hyojin berdiri. Kyuhyun yang melangkah duluan dan menjabat tangan Changmin dengan senyum mengejeknya yang menjengkelkan.

"Selamat." Gumamnya dengan suara tegas, lalu menghela Eunhyuk mendekat. "Kemari sayang, kita harus memberi selamat kepada pasangan ini." Suaranya berubah mesra.

Eunhyuk mendekat, dan menjabat tangan Changmin. Dia merasakan genggaman yang berbeda, dan Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan tersiksa. Tapi Eunhyuk menguatkan diri. Ini jalan yang dipilih Changmin dan Eunhyuk sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda jauh.

"Selamat Changmin-ssi. Selamat Hyojin-ssi." Suaranya terdengar tegas, kuat, dan tulus. Menjabat tangan Changmin yang terlihat sedih dan Hyojin yang tersenyum kaku.

Kemudian mereka berhadapan dengan eomma Changmin. Dan seketika ingatan itu berkelebat di benak Eunhyuk, ingatan ketika Changmin memperkenalkannya ke ibunya. Eunhyuk yang lugu waktu itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dan ibu Changmin hanya menatap jemarinya dengan angkuh, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan mencemooh, tak mau membalas uluran tangannya dan membuat Eunhyuk harus menarik tangannya mundur pelan-pelan dengan penuh rasa malu.

Kali ini, ibunya Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dengan gugup.

"Lee Eunhyuk tidak kusangka bertemu lagi denganmu di sini." Suara ibu Changmin bernada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Lalu tanpa di sangka wanita itu mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Dan sekarang kau adalah istri tuan Kyuhyun, kami sekeluarga belum mengucapkan selamat, selamat ya."

Godaan untuk menolak uluran tangan itu dan membalaskan kesakitannya di masa lalu sangatlah besar, tetapi Eunhyuk sadar, dia akan tampak kekanak-kanakan kalau melakukannya, lagi pula situasi ini sudah merupakan pembalasan tidak langsung untuk Changmin dan ibunya. Disambutnya uluran tangan itu lembut.

"Terima kasih." Gumamnya pelan dalam senyum.

Kyuhyun menatapnya, memahaminya dalam senyum pengertian. Lalu setelah basa-basi sejenak yang kaku, Kyuhyun berpamitan dan mengajak Eunhyuk keluar dari gedung dan acara penikahan yang menyesakkan napas itu,

Mereka berjalan bergandengan, melangkah menuju mobil Kyuhyun, lelaki itu masih menggandeng tangannya erat.

"Senang?" tanyanya dalam senyum memahami.

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak, berusaha menelaah perasaannya, kemudian menemukan rasa ringan yang membuatnya tenang. Ternyata yang diperlukan hanyalah menghadapi masa lalunya dengan berani, lalu melepaskan semua beban itu. Perasaan sedih yang menggelanyutinya selama ini sudah tiada, dan rasanya menyenangkan. Dia mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum,

"Ya, senang sekali." Senyumnya bertambah lebar, "terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah."

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Sama-sama Eunhyuk-ah."

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya, dan menemukan Kyuhyun masih terbaring di ranjang, bertumpu pada sikunya dan miring menghadap Eunhyuk.

Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan bahkan ketika bangun tidur. Seakan-akan rambut kusut dan penampilan acak-acakannya malah menambah pesonanya bukannya mengurangi. Jauh berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, dia sama sekali tidak yakin penampilan bangun tidurnya bisa mempesona.

Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun rupanya, lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Lelaki itu mengulang, seakan tidak yakin ucapannya yang pertama tadi bisa dicerna oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, menghitung tanggal dalam benaknya, dan menyadari bahwa sekarang memang hari ulang tahunnya.

"Terima kasih." Gumamnya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu bangkit dari ranjang, "Key memberitahuku kemarin, dia merencanakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu, hanya kita dan keluarga, liburan di tepi pantai."

Hari ini memang hari sabtu, tapi biasanya di hari sabtu pun Kyuhyun pergi bekerja.

"Apakah kau libur?", tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Pekerjaan bisa menunggu, lagi pula Key akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak bisa ikut. Kau tahu dia kemarin bersemangat melanjutkan yang dilakukan eomma, yaitu mempersiapkan acara resepsi pernikahan kita, dan setelah bujukan yang luar biasa akhirnya dia mau mengerti bahwa kita memilih tidak mengadakan resepsi apapun untuk menghormati eomma yang telah tiada, setidaknya menyiapkan acara liburan ulang tahunmu ini bisa menghiburnya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk, Key benar-benar gadis yang tegar. Dia menghadapi kesedihannya dengan menjadi kuat dan bersemangat. Dan Eunhyuk sangat bersyukur kalau memang Jinki berjodoh dengan Key, dia akan menjadi istri yang hebat untuk Jinki.

Lalu pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Eunhyuk.

"Kyu..." suara Eunhyuk yang serius menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, " Tentang pernikahan kita ini, bagaimana ke depannya nanti? Apakah kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Kyuhyun tercenung lalu mengangkat bahu, "terus terang aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya menjalaninya, kau juga seperti itu kan? Lagi pula aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapapun, dan kau juga tidak jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Jadi aku pikir kita bisa menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan biasa dulu."

"Kalau nanti kita jatuh cinta pada orang lain?" Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya,

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "maka kita tidak boleh saling menghalangi." Gumamnya parau.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam eomma Kyuhyun dalam keheningan. Sebelum berangkat liburan ke pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahun Eunhyuk, mereka berkunjung ke makam untuk berdoa dan meletakkan bunga.

"Kyuhyun-ah!", suara itu memanggil dengan lembut dari sebuah sudut, dan membuat mereka semua menoleh.

Key yang pertama kali menghela napas, dia berdiri di sebelah Eunhyuk dan menepuk dahinya.

"Gawat." Desahnya pelan.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan menatap Key,

"Ada apa?"

"Itu Sohyun, mantan kekasih Kyuhyun oppa seorang model profesional, ya tidak bisa dibilang kekasih, dia selalu putus sambung dengan Kyuhyun oppa dan dia sangat terobsesi dengan Kyuhyun oppa, pada saat pernikahan kalian dia sedang ada di luar negeri jadi tidak tahu, mungkin dia baru pulang dan mendengar Kyuhyun oppa menikah, jadi dia menyusul ke sini." Key berbisik pelan pada Eunhyuk, "hati-eonni, dia tajam seperti racun."

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba merinding ngeri. Selama menjadi istri Kyuhyun, dia tahu banyak perempuan yang iri dan membencinya. Tatapan-tatapan permusuhan kadang diterimanya ketika Kyuhyun bersikap mesra padanya di depan umum. Tetapi belum pernah dia menghadapi kecemburuan secara frontal. Apalagi kecemburuan dari seorang mantan kekasih.

Sohyun berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, perempuan itu tinggi dan cantik, sesuai dengan profesinya sebagai seorang model. Rambutnya panjang dan cokelat, dikuncir ke belakang dan membentuk ekor kuda yang indah di belakangnya. Pakaiannya begitu modis dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan seksi. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memandang dirinya dengan gelisah ketika membandingkan dirinya dengan perempuan modis di depannya itu. Astaga, kalau begini selera Kyuhyun sebelumnya, pantas saja dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan menahan diri ketika tidur seranjang dengan Eunhyuk. Mantan kekasihnya ini begitu sensual, dan Eunhyuk hanya seperti anak kecil kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

"Hai Cho Kyuhyun, aku mendengar kabar mengejutkan kemarin ketika mendarat pulang, kau menikah."

Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum datar, "Kabar itu betul, kenalkan ini istriku, Eunhyuk."

Sohyun mengulurkan tangannya dan Eunhyuk membalasnya. Senyum Sohyun tampak sinis dan perempuan itu memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mengejek.

"Aku Sohyun." Gumamnya tak kalah mengejek, lalu seolah tak mempedulikan Eunhyuk, perempuan itu menoleh kembali pada Kyuhyun dengan merayu, "aku merindukanmu Kyuhyun-ah, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi dan melepaskan rindu? Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa memesan makan malam privat di tempat biasa?"

Eunhyuk ternganga, kaget sekaligus marah. Perempuan ini benar-benar tidak peduli bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menikah dengan Eunhyuk! Bahkan dia terang-terangan meremehkan keberadaan Eunhyuk sebagai istri Kyuhyun dengan sengaja mengeluarkan rayuan sensual pada Kyuhyun, padahal Eunhyuk sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Maaf." Eunhyuk bergumam sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berkata-kata. "Suamiku tidak punya waktu untukmu malam ini atau kapanpun, kami akan menghabiskan malam di pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahunku." Gumam Eunhyuk geram, lebih karena dipenuhi rasa terhina dan bukan cemburu.

Sohyun menatap Eunhyuk jengkel karena berani menjawab pertanyaannya yang ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun, tetapi dia lalu melemparkan pandangan sensual pada Kyuhyun menunjukkan kalau dia meremehkan jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu lain kali sayang. Aku yakin kau nanti ada waktu untukku, seperti biasanya." Bisiknya penuh arti

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi tampak geli dengan situasi ini mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Kau dengar sendiri istriku tadi Sohyun. Istriku memastikan bahwa aku tidak punya waktu untuk kegiatan bersama orang lain." Lelaki itu melirik menggoda pada Eunhyuk, membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah.

Sohyun mengamati Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bergantian, menilai situasi. Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Oke, aku tidak akan menyerah, lain kali aku akan mencoba lagi." Dengan anggun perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Perjanjian Hati

Remake Story

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Jinki, (Kim) Cho Key / Kibum, etc.

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah beberapa adegan, nama latar tempat dan nama tokoh.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Happy reading

-o0o-

 **Ketika kau mencintaiku, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu**

 **Begitu pun ketika kau membenciku,**

 **aku akan selalu ada di pikiranmu**

 **Pada akhirnya, aku akan selalu ada**

-o0o-

Eunhyuk menatap kepergian Sohyun dengan langkah anggun dan dramatis itu, lalu menghela napas panjang. Di sisi lain Kyuhyun malah mengamati Eunhyuk, lalu terkekeh geli, membuat Eunhyuk melemparkan pandangan membunuh kepada lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Kyuhyun bahkan makin tergelak. "Kau. Kau membuatku tertawa. Caramu menjawab pertanyaan Sohyun tadi membuatku sedikit bangga. Ternyata istriku rela mempertahankanku dari rayuan perempuan lain."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku cuma tidak suka sikapnya yang merayumu terang-terangan, padahal ada aku di sebelahmu.", Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Key dan Jinki yang juga tersenyum-senyum mendengar percakapan mereka. Sialan Kyuhyun! pasti sekarang Key dan Jinki mengira dia cemberut dan marah-marah karena cemburu.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah mata Eunhyuk, menyadari bahwa Key dan Jinki mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia lalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Eunhyuk, mengirimkan isyarat bahwa percakapan ini belum selesai, kemudian melangkah menuju mobil.

Pantai itu indah sekali, terletak di bagian selatan kota Busan, dengan resort yang dihiasi oleh cottage-cottage yang indah dan artistik dengan hamparan pasir putihnya yang begitu indah.

Langit tampak cerah, biru dihiasi awan putih berbagai bentuk, seakan-akan menyambut mereka dengan keindahan pemandangannya.

Eunhyuk berdiri tanpa alas kaki, menginjak pasir putih itu dan memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin laut yang hangat yang menerpa pipinya. Rasanya hangat dan mendamaikan, apalagi dengan alunan deburan ombak yang begitu menenangkan.

"Apa kau senang?" suara Kyuhyun yang dekat di sampingnya membuat Eunhyuk hampir terlonjak kaget. dia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu berpenampilan santai, dengan t-shirt putih dan celana pendek warna cokelat dan kaki telanjang, sangat berbeda dari penampilan sehari-harinya yang resmi.

Eunhyuk berpikir untuk membantah perkataan Kyuhyun, tapi dia akan tampak tidak tahu terima kasih kalau melakukannya, setidaknya biarpun menjengkelkan, Kyuhyun sudah mengajaknya bersama Jinki dan Key untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan menyenangkan dan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Ya aku senang." Eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum, mengajak berdamai. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini."

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Eunhyuk dengan senyuman tipis, lalu menatap ke arah laut, hembusan angin laut membuat rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin dan menerpa dahinya, mengubah penampilan kerasnya menjadi lebih santai.

"Dulu kami sering berlibur kesini, sekeluarga. Aku, eomma, appa dan Key, waktu kami masih kecil." Pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang, mengenang, "kemudian tahun berganti dan appa menjadi semakin sibuk, eomma semakin lemah... kadangkala disaat aku lelah, aku melarikan diri kesini."

Eunhyuk mengernyit. Pasti Kyuhyun membawa kekasih-kekasihnya kemari untuk menghabiskan malamnya, pikirnya dengan sinis.

Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun menatapnya dan bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Hentikan semua pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu", gumamnya dalam tawa. "Sendirian. Aku selalu kemari sendirian. Cottage pribadi ini, sisi pantai yang ini, semuanya khusus hanya untuk keluarga."

Eunhyuk mengernyit lagi, "dan apakah kau pikir aku keluargamu?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun setelahnya begitu dalam dan misterius, tidak terbaca. "Kau istriku."

"Malam ini kita akan makan di restoran pinggir pantai." Key duduk di ranjang Eunhyuk dan tampak bersemangat, "Kyuhyun oppa memesan kue tart dari dapur resort khusus untukmu." Key mengedipkan matanya menggoda. "Dia tidak pernah seperhatian itu pada siapapun."

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah, entah kenapa. Padahal dia tahu pasti, Kyuhyun melakukannya karena ada Key dan Jinki disini. Semua ini hanya sandiwara... Tetapi kalau memang hanya sandiwara, kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat ini?

Mereka menginap di cottage mewah di pinggir pantai Gwangalli, dengan tiga kamar dan berbagai fasilitas lengkap lainnya, dari penginapan bisa di lihat panorama Gwangan bridge yang mendapatkan predikat wisata

nomor satu di Busan. Eunhyuk tentu saja harus sekamar dengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Key dan Jinki menempati kamar sendiri-sendiri.

Malam ini mereka akan makan malam di restoran tepi pantai yang terkenal dengan masakan seafood nya. Key sedang menunggu Eunhyuk berganti pakaian sambil bercerita tentang berbagai hal, dan Eunhyuk mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum dan bersyukur, karena Key sepertinya telah berhasil melalui kesedihannya dengan ketegaran jiwanya,

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita keluar, para pria pasti telah menunggu kita dengan jengkel." Gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengajak Key melangkah keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun duduk di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Jinki, ketika Eunhyuk dan Key keluar, dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, menghelanya ke pintu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai, diikuti Key dan Jinki di belakangnya.

Restoran pinggir pantai itu benar-benar berada di pinggir pantai, tempat makannya ada di paviliun paviliun kecil dari kayu dan beratapkan rumbia, dengan lilin-lilin yang ditata secara rapi di sekelilingnya. Makanannya luar biasa nikmatnya, berbagai macam hidangan laut dan minuman kelapa yang menyegarkan. Mereka tertawa, mereka bercakap-cakap dalam suasana yang begitu santai, hingga Eunhyuk hampir melupakan suasana permusuhan yang dibangunnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun banyak tertawa malam ini, lelaki itu mengedipkan mata ketika seluruh hidangan dan piring kotor, serta meja mereka dibersihkan.

"Saatnya untuk yang paling istimewa."

Sedetik setelah Kyuhyun berkata-kata, seolah sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan kue ulang tahun berwarna putih dengan lilin-lilin cantik di atasnya.

Pelayan itu meletakkan kue itu di meja, di depan Eunhyuk.

"Saatnya make a wish." Gumam Key sambil bertepuk tangan bersemangat.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, lalu mengucapkan doa singkat, bahwa dia ingin semua orang yang dicintainya berbahagia.

"Tiup lilinnya." Gumam Key pelan.

Eunhyuk meniup lilin itu dan semua bertepuk tangan gembira. Suasana begitu membahagiakan, membuat Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih Kyu."

Tanpa diduga, laki-laki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup dahi Eunhyuk lembut.

"Sama-sama, sayang."

Key dan Jinki tersenyum melihat keromantisan tulus yang ditampilkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Tetapi Eunhyuk duduk disana dengan jantung berdegup kencang, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah sandiwara sempurna yang diperankan olehnya dan Kyuhyun.

Malam itu ketika Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia merasa gugup. Rasanya aneh, padahal selama ini dia biasa saja jika tidur di ranjang ini, menantikan Kyuhyun menyusulnya ketika hampir tengah malam setelah membereskan pekerjaannya, dan tidur di sebelahnya.

Malam ini terasa berbeda, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena suasana kamar yang temaram dan romantis dengan nuansa kuning kecoklatan dan debur ombak di kejauhan. Mungkin pula karena nuansa yang dibangun dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang, semua terasa berbeda dan jantung Eunhyuk berdesir pelan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Kyuhyun keluar, dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi.

"Sudah mau tidur?", laki-laki itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang terasa misterius karena tertutup bayang-bayang kamar yang remang-remang.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum gugup.

"Iya, aku lelah seharian ini."

Kyuhyun melangkah dan duduk di atas ranjang, mematikan lampu tidur hingga membuat suasana kamar gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari balik jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden putih yang menyinari kamar, lalu Kyuhyun naik dan berbaring di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Besok pagi kita melihat matahari terbit, kau pasti terpesona, indah sekali. Lalu kita bisa berenang di laut."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Suara Eunhyuk tercekat, kenapa pula mereka melakukan pembicaraan basa-basi begini?

Lalu hening, Eunhyuk pura-pura tertidur, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Lama dia dalam posisi itu dan dia tidak bisa tidur, tubuhnya terasa pegal, dan pelan dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya, supaya tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun yang diyakininya sudah tidur karena dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari laki-laki itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Suara Kyuhyun mendadak terdengar, menembus keheningan dan membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak karena kaget. Dia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun berbaring terlentang berbantalkan lengannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur." Bisik Eunhyuk lirih.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, aku juga tidak bisa tidur." Suaranya berubah parau.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." Nafas Kyuhyun terdengar berat, "aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam sejak aku menikah denganmu."

"Karena kau tidur seranjang denganku?" Suara Nessa berubah cemas, apakah dia mendengkur dengan keras sehingga mengganggu istirahat Kyuhyun, ataukah gaya tidurnya berantakan, seperti kemarin, menempel-nempel ke tubuh Kyuhyun atau mungkin menendangnya dalam tidurnya?

"Ya. Karena aku tidur seranjang denganmu." Kyuhyun terkekeh, "tidur seranjang denganmu dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

Gumaman Kyuhyun itu, biarpun pelan membuat Eunhyuk langsung beringsut ke ujung ranjang dengan waspada.

"Apa maksudmu."

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskan maksudku dengan gamblang seperti menjelaskan kepada anak kecil?" Lelaki itu memiringkan kepala, menatap sinis ke arah Eunhyuk yang menjauh ke ujung ranjang, "kau pasti tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan lelaki dewasa ketika harus melewatkan malam demi malam dengan wanita di ranjangnya, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Memangnya kau mau berbuat apa?" kali ini suara Eunhyuk benar-benar cemas.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi, terdengar meremehkan. "Tenang Eunhyuk-ah, tak perlu melonjak dan lari dari ranjang ini, sesuai janjiku padamu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Suara sensualnya kembali memenuhi ruangan, "kecuali kalau kau mau kusentuh."

"Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu." Jerit Eunhyuk spontan. Sedetik kemudian Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa dia salah bicara, karena gerakan tubuh Kyuhyun tampak tegang, laki-laki itu tersinggung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat, dan sebelum Eunhyuk bisa menyingkir dari ranjang, lengan Kyuhyun dengan kuat merengkuhnya, merapatkan tubuhnya padanya. "Apakah aku menjijikkan untukmu?" Nafas Kyuhyun terasa hangat di pipinya, membuatnya bergetar."

Eunhyuk mencoba meronta, tetapi kedua lengan Kyuhyun menahan punggungnya dan menjepit lengannya di kedua sisi "Lepaskan aku", seru Eunhyuk panik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" kali ini suara Kyuhyun berbisik di telinganya, membuat Eunhyuk merasakan gelenyar geli merayapi tubuhnya, "aku suamimu."

Kemudian bibir itu melumat bibir Eunhyuk, dengan panas dan penuh penguasaan, seolah berusaha menaklukkan dan mendominasi Eunhyuk. Bibir kuatnya melumat kelembutan bibir Eunhyuk tanpa ampun, membuat Eunhyuk terengah, kemudian lidahnya mencicipi, mencecap kehangatan permukaan bibir Eunhyuk yang lembut, ketika lidah itu ingin menjelajah masuk, Eunhyuk mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, sekuat tenaga.

"Ayo sayang, biarkan aku masuk." Suara Kyuhyun berat dan parau, penuh hasrat, bibirnya menggoda tanpa ampun, menggelitik sudut bibir Eunhyuk, hingga ketika Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya untuk memekik, dengan lihai Kyuhyun menelusupkan lidahnya, menjelajah masuk dengan teknik ciumannya yang begitu ahli dan tanpa ampun.

Hingga ketika lelaki itu selesai melumat bibirnya, Eunhyuk terbaring megap-megap dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, membara, marah, sekaligus penuh kasih sayang.

"Nanti, ketika kau menyerahkan diri padaku, akan kubuat itu menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan olehmu." Lalu dalam sekejap dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan ranjang, tergesa keluar, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya, dan Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring di sana dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Kyuhyun tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu, lelaki itu entah tidur di mana semalam, yang pasti, ketika Eunhyuk keluar untuk sarapan, Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sana, bercakap-cakap dengan Key dan Jinki.

Laki-laki itu hanya menatap Eunhyuk datar, lalu berdiri dan menarikkan kursi disebelahnya dengan sopan. Tidak ada indikasi sama sekali bahwa lelaki itu mengingat insiden ciuman paksanya di atas ranjang semalam. Eunhyuk mencoba menahan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun, mungkin bagi Kyuhyun itu hal biasa, tetapi bagi Eunhyuk hal itu sangat intim, sangat baru dan membuatnya teringat terus setiap detiknya. Tetapi, karena Kyuhyun bersikap seolah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, Eunhyuk berusaha bersikap sama. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ciumannya begitu mempengaruhi Eunhyuk.

"Kata Kyuhyun oppa, Eunhyuk eonni bangun terlambat karena kelelahan." Key tersenyum, "sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kita ingin mengajak eonni melihat matahari terbit."

Eunhyuk menatap Key dengan pandangan menyesal

"Maafkan aku Key, aku langsung tertidur lelap semalam, dan bangun-bangun sudah siang, mungkin aku memang benar-benar kelelahan."

"Tidak apa-apa Eunhyuk noona, kita masih bisa berenang di laut sekarang, noona bisa mencoba kembali berenang sambil ditemani Kyuhyun hyung. Kata Key, Kyuhyun hyung sangat hebat berenang melawan ombak."

Eunhyuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menggoda, "kau tidak bisa berenang, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Eunhyuk noona takut air." Jawab Jinki sambil mengangkat bahu, "dulu waktu Sekolah Dasar kami pernah berenang di kolam renang umum. Ketika mencoba menyelam, kaki Eunhyuk noona kram, tapi karena dia di dasar, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Eunhyuk noona mulai tenggelam, dia sudah tenggelam beberapa lama dan mengalami serangan panik sampai kemudian salah satu orang tua murid menyadari dan menyelamatkannya. Sejak itu Eunhyuk noona tidak mau berenang lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk penuh perhatian. "Jadi kau akan melewatkan kegiatan menyenangkan kita untuk berenang di laut pagi ini?"

Eunhyuk menghela napas, "aku sangat menyesal, tapi mungkin aku memang harus melewatkannya."

"Tidak." Kyuhyun berseru keras kepala, "kau akan berenang, dan kau tidak akan tenggelam, aku akan menjagamu."

"Aku tidak mau." Eunhyuk mengernyit, meminta pertolongan pada Key dan Jinki, tapi keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak ada yang bisa membantah Kyuhyun kalau laki-laki itu memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau harus mau, titik." Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri, "sekarang ganti baju renangmu aku menunggu di depan."

Ketika Kyuhyun melangkah pergi, Eunhyuk menatap punggungnya sambil mengucapkan berbagai macam cacian yang bisa diingatnya. Dasar lelaki arogan yang keras kepala!

"Ayo." Kyuhyun menggenggam lengannya setengah memaksa, "aku akan menjagamu."

Kyuhyun sudah berhasil memaksa Eunhyuk ke tengah laut, masih di tepian tetapi sudah lumayan dalam, dengan ombak bermain di pinggang mereka, membuat kaki Eunhyuk kadang-kadang terasa melayang-layang.

Eunhyuk mengikuti Kyuhyun setengah terpaksa, "kau memang suka memaksakan kehendakmu ya, kuharap kau puas."

Kyuhyun tertawa, tidak menutupi rasa puasnya, "ya aku puas. Lagipula sekarang kau sadar bukan, ketakutanmu hanya ilusi. Kau bisa berenang dan air tidak akan mengalahkanmu."

"Tidak kalau kau kram dalam kedalaman air lima meter dan tidak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa kau tenggelam." Eunhyuk meringis ketika kenangan yang membuatnya sesak napas itu tergambar kembali di otaknya, membuatnya gemetar.

Kyuhyun menyadari itu, dia menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk lembut.

"Aku menjagamu, jangan takut."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Kyuhyun itu terdengar tulus, membuat Eunhyuk hampir saja memaafkan kelakuan Kyuhyun di insiden semalam ketika lelaki itu menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Kyuhyun!"

Suara itu familiar sekaligus membawa kenangan buruk bagi Eunhyuk. Dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada, dan mendapati mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi, kenapa pula Sohyun ada di pantai pribadi ini?

Key dan Jinki tadi memutuskan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan membeli ice cream, dan sekarang Eunhyuk harus sendirian menghadapi perempuan yang merayu Kyuhyun tanpa malu-malu dan tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian?" Sohyun melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan melemparnya ke pasir, lalu mulai masuk ke air laut yang hangat, perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Eunhyuk, senyuman palsu yang penuh ejekan "Oh, hai Eunhyuk-ssi, kau ada di sini juga? kemarin aku memutuskan menyusul kalian ke sini, untung aku masih mendapat cottage di sebelah cottage kalian, jadi Kyuhyun bisa dekat kalau memutuskan mampir malam-malam" di liriknya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda, "iya kan sayang?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya terkekeh geli, lalu mengarahkan Eunhyuk untuk mencoba berenang ke tepian yang lebih dalam. "Ayo Eunhyuk-ah, berenanglah, aku akan berjaga di sebelahmu."

Darah Eunhyuk naik ke kepala. Kyuhyun tampak tidak kaget melihat Sohyun menyusul kesini. Jangan-jangan semua yang dikatakannya bohong, jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sering mengajak Sohyun ke sini untuk bermalam, melihat Sohyun begitu luwes dan tampak terbiasa memasuki bagian pantai pribadi di cottage yang selalu di sewa Kyuhyun kalau mereka kemari. Dan semalam, Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke kamarnya, apakah jangan-jangan lelaki itu menginap di tempat Sohyun?

Suara Eunhyuk bergetar ketika dia menghentakkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku bisa sendiri!" serunya kasar.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, menatap Eunhyuk yang memalingkan muka tak mau menatapnya. "Kenapa Eunhyuk-ah? Kau tampak marah, apakah karena Sohyun menyusul kemari? Jangan pedulikan dia, dia memang suka mengikutiku kemanapun mengingat dia sangat terobsesi padaku." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Sohyun yang sudah mulai berenang ke tengah dengan elegan, melambaikan tangannya dan mengajak Kyuhyun bergabung bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau menghabiskan waktu dengan simpananmu. Tapi sungguh suatu penghinaan kalau kau mengajaknya ke sini, saat kau sedang bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya ke sini, dia sendiri yang bilang tadi menyusul kita kemari, dia menginap di cottage sebelah, lalu kau pikir aku harus berbuat apa? Mengusirnya?"

Kau bisa mengusirnya dari pantai ini! Eunhyuk menjerit dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia memukuli dada Kyuhyun dengan marah. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya, dia menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang. Rasa sakit itu mulai menyeruak ke dadanya, rasa sakit yang sama, rasa sakit yang menakutkan.

"Aku sangat membencimu. Pernikahan ini seperti neraka untukku!", Eunhyuk menggeram marah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertegun mendengar perkataannya, lalu dengan nekat masuk ke air menyelam ke dalam lautan, dan berenang ke tengah, menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Semua biasa saja, Eunhyuk merasakan berenang di laut ternyata sangat menyenangkan, berbeda ketika berenang di kolam renang. Disini dia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan hempasan ombak yang membawa tubuhnya mengikutinya. Sejenak Eunhyuk menikmatinya, senang ketika dia bisa menjauh dari pasangan tak tahu malu itu, Kyuhyun dan Sohyun yang mungkin sedang bercengkerama di sana, dia berenang makin jauh, dan jauh... sampai kemudian dia merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit menyengat di kakinya yang mulai terasa kaku. Kakinya kram lagi!

Dengan panik Eunhyuk berusaha menjejak, menyadari dia sudah berada jauh di tengah sehingga pasir sudah tidak bisa digapai oleh kakinya. Eunhyuk mulai tenggelam dengan sebelah kaki kram dan sakit setengah mati. Tidak bisa berteriak.

Kyuhyun-ah!

Teriaknya panik dalam hati sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 - END

Perjanjian Hati - Happy ending?

Remake Story

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Jinki, (Kim) Cho Key / Kibum, etc.

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah beberapa adegan, nama latar tempat dan nama tokoh.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Happy reading

-o0o-

 **Kadangkala cinta yang kau nanti sudah ada dalam genggaman tanganmu. Hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya.**

-o0o-

Eunhyuk merasakan napasnya sesak ketika air laut mulai menenggelamkannya, asin yang panas memasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya megap-megap mencoba meminta pertolongan untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu semuanya hampir terasa gelap.

Lalu lengan kuat itu mengangkatnya, menempelkan tubuh lemasnya ke dada telanjangnya yang keras. Aroma itu.. aroma parfum yang sangat dikenalnya... Kyuhyun? Eunhyuk tersenyum dalam hati, menyadari Kyuhyun telah menyelamatkannya. Lalu kesadarannya hilang.

Ketika terbangun, Eunhyuk ada di rumah sakit. Yang dirasakan pertama kali adalah pusing, lalu dia mengenali wajah itu, ibunya dan Jinki di belakangnya. Yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

Dia terbangun dan langsung terbatuk-batuk, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa panas, Ibu Eunhyuk berusaha menepuk-nepuk pundak Eunhyuk untuk membantunya, sementara Jinki berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Eunhyuk menatap sekeliling ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali, dimana Kyuhyun? Itu yang terpikir olehnya pertama kali. Bukankah waktu itu Kyuhyun yang menyelamatkannya? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada? Tiba-tiba sebersit rasa kecewa memenuhi dirinya.

Jinki masuk kembali dengan dokter, dan Key yang mengikuti dengan cemas di belakangnya . Dokter memeriksa Eunhyuk sejenak lalu pergi dan tampak becakap-cakap dengan ibu Eunhyuk dan Jinki, sementara Key duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Syukurlah Eunhyuk eonni, eonni sudah sadar, kami cemas sekali menanti di sini." Key duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tetap memandang ke sekeliling, masih susah berbicara. Dimana Kyuhyun? pikirnya.

Key sepertinya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Eunhyuk, dia tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun oppa sedang membeli kopi di kantin rumah sakit. Kami yang memaksanya supaya menyingkir karena seharian dia seperti orang gila, mondar mandir di koridor, keluar masuk kamar, menunggumu sadar."

Kyuhyun mencemaskannya sampai seperti itu? Benarkah? Sejenak dada Eunhyuk membuncah oleh perasaan hangat. Lalu dia teringat akan kejadian sebelum dia tenggelam, kedatangan Sohyun, sikap acuh tak acuh Kyuhyun ketika Sohyun terang-terangan menggodanya, dan kemudian kemarahan Eunhyuk yang kekanak-kanakan. Astaga, kenapa dia marah? Kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap Kyuhyun, dia tidak perlu semarah itu. Omong kosong kalau memang tidak menghargai keberadaannya, seharusnya hal itu tidak akan mengganggunya kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada Kyuhyun.

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah malu menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakan sikapnya sebelum tenggelam, Kyuhyun pasti menertawakannya, karena dia seolah menunjukkan kalau dia cemburu berat pada Sohyun.

"Kyuhyun oppa tampak sangat menyesal karena Eunhyuk eonni sampai tenggelam." Key menyambung, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Eunhyuk.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan Kyuhyun masuk, lelaki itu langsung menghampiri Dokter dan bercakap-cakap dengannya, dan setelah dokter pergi, langsung melangkah mendekati ranjang.

Key, yang melihat ibu Eunhyuk serta Jinki melangkah keluar, langsung ikut berpamitan keluar dulu, memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun berduaan dengan Eunhyuk.

Laki-laki itu tampak letih. Eunhyuk menyimpulkan. Apakah karena dirinya?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyuhyun menarik kursi mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang, mengamati Eunhyuk dengan cermat.

"Aku baik." jawab Eunhyuk pelan, suaranya masih serak dan tenggorokannya masih sakit. Tetapi secara keseluruhan dia baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku." Suara Kyuhyun berbisik, "aku memaksamu berenang. Pada akhirnya aku tidak menjagamu."

Karena aku yang lari darimu, karena aku cemburu dan kekanak-kanakan. Eunhyuk mendesah dalam hati, tetapi kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya menggeleng lemah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Eunhyuk, lalu menghela napas.

"Kau bilang pernikahan ini seperti di neraka." Wajah Kyuhyun tampak muram, "aku tidak menyadari kalau kau begitu tersiksa dengan pernikahan ini. Karena aku.. karena aku sendiri mungkin bisa dikatakan menikmatinya." Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu seolah tidak tahan duduk lama disitu dia berdiri dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya, "nanti setelah kau sembuh, kita bicarakan perihal perceraian. Aku akan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan pada semuanya. Memang tidak adil menahanmu ke dalam pernikahan sandiwara ini."

Kyuhyun mendekat ke tepi ranjang, lalu membungkuk dan tanpa di sangka, mengecup dahi Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Cepat sembuh ya." Bisiknya pelan sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tertegun tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Perasaannya berkecamuk, dan dia bingung harus bagaimana.

Perceraian. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Bukankah itu jalan keluar yang terbaik dari pernikahan sandiwara ini? Dari awal mereka menikah untuk mencegah perjodohan yang dilakukan eomma Kyuhyun untuk Kyuhyun dan Key, demi kebahagiaan adik-adik mereka. Dan memang benar, setelah eomma Kyuhyun meninggal, tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan dari pernikahan ini.

Tetapi meskipun ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa ini tidak benar. Hatinya memberontak ketika mendengar kata perceraian, dan itu karena alasan yang tidak dia tahu. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menginginkan perceraian? Apakah itu karena dia merasa nyaman menjadi istri Kyuhyun, dan ingin terus menjadi istrinya. Apakah sebenarnya... tanpa disadarinya, dia telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu?

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya ketika gemuruh perasaannya membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Jatuh cintakah dia pada Kyuhyun? Eunhyuk tidak berpengalaman dalam hal jatuh cinta. Dia hanya pernah satu kali menyerahkan hatinya pada laki-laki. Pada Changmin, dan itupun dia telah dilukai sedemikian rupa.

Perasaannya sekarang pada Kyuhyun berbeda, bukan perasaan berbunga-bunga, jantung berdegup kencang ataupun terasa melayang-layang ketika membayangkan Changmin seperti dulu. Perasaannya pada Kyuhyun ini tumbuh dengan pelan seiring berjalannya waktu. Muncul ketika menyadari betapa sayangnya Kyuhyun pada adik dan ibunya, muncul ketika dia merengkuh Kyuhyun yang rapuh menangis dalam pelukannya, muncul dari kebersamaan mereka ketika Kyuhyun tanpa ragu menopangnya ketika dia butuh dorongan, muncul di setiap detiknya bersama laki-laki itu. Dan mungkin inilah cinta, karena dia merasakan cemburu luar biasa atas kehadiran Sohyun.

Oh astaga. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Karena dorongan cemburu yang kekanak-kanakan, dia telah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa pernikahannya seperti di neraka. Padahal sesungguhnya, dia bahagia. Dia bahagia.

Haruskah dia mengungkapkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun? Tapi perasaan Kyuhyun padanya sangat misterius. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia menikmati pernikahan mereka. Tidak lebih. Belum lagi kejadian malam itu, yang menunjukkan bahwa ketertarikan Kyuhyun padanya hanya sekedar nafsu.

Ataukah jangan-jangan... Kyuhyun memang menginginkan perceraian ini? Karena ada Sohyun? Karena dia merindukan kebebasannya bercinta dengan semua perempuan tanpa harus dibebani tanggung jawab pada seorang istri?

Benak Eunhyuk dipenuhi berbagai pikiran, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

Pagi itu Eunhyuk pulang dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun yang menjemputnya di jam makan siang, masih mengenakan jas kerja yang membuatnya tampak elegan dan begitu tampan. Mereka diam dalam perjalanan pulang.

Mereka masuk ke kamar dan Eunhyuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatap Kyuhyun yang meletakkan tas-tas berisi pakaian Eunhyuk ke depan meja rias.

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja lagi?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak kembali lagi. Aku pikir mungkin kau perlu ditemani hari ini."

Eunhyuk mendesah, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa istirahat dan tidur seharian."

"Aku sudah memintakan izin ke Taman kanak-kanak tempatmu mengajar." Kyuhyun termenung, "kau akan bosan kalau berbaring seharian disini tanpa teman, jadi aku akan menemanimu. Key masih kuliah sampai sore, dan aku juga sudah meminta eomma untuk sementara tinggal di sini menemanimu besok kalau aku bekerja dan rumah kosong sementara kau masih harus istirahat di rumah, beliau baru bisa menginap disini nanti malam, aku sudah menyuruh supir untuk menjemput beliau."

"Terima kasih Kyu." Bisik Eunhyuk dengan tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu duduk di sofa di sudut kamar, menatap Eunhyuk dengan miris.

"Kita harus mulai mempersiapkan bagaimana menjelaskan pada mereka semua kalau kita akan berpisah."

Kenapa kau tampak sangat ingin segera berpisah denganku? Hati Eunhyuk dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya pedih, tetapi dia tidak mampu mengutarakannya.

"Mungkin kita harus mengutarakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka." Gumam Eunhyuk akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Key akan mengamuk padaku. Dia pasti berpikir aku sudah menodaimu, mengingat reputasiku selama ini."

"Aku akan menjelaskan padanya." Eunhyuk tersenyum, "bahwa kau berlaku seperti malaikat terhadapku setiap malam."

"Malaikat?" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan misteriusnya lagi, seakan ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi tertahankan. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin perceraian ini terjadi, apalagi dalam waktu-waktu dekat ini."

Jantung Eunhyuk berdegup, merasakan harapan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan perpisahan dengannya? Apakah itu karena Kyuhyun ingin bersamanya? Kyuhyun... mencintainya?"

"Kenapa?" suara Eunhyuk serak oleh antisipasi.

"Kalau kita bercerai kau akan menyandang janda di usia muda, diceraikan hanya dalam beberapa bulan pernikahan... aku laki-laki, beban sosialku tidak akan seberat dirimu." Kyuhyun mendesah, "aku mencemaskanmu. Itulah alasanku menunda-nunda perihal pernikahan ini."

Tetapi kau tidak mencintaiku. Eunhyuk mendesah lagi dalam hati. Seandainya kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan perpisahan karena kau mencintaiku, aku akan mengaku kalau aku mencintaimu...

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lelah dengan sandiwara ini." Eunhyuk mendesah, akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin perceraian?", Kyuhyun menatapnya lurus-lurus, "apakah kau tidak bahagia?"

Bukankah kau yang menginginkan perceraian? Eunhyuk menjerit dalam hati. Tetapi dia lalu memalingkan muka, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka. Sungguh aku tidak berencana menyiksamu seperti itu. Kau mungkin ingin bebas dan menemukan cinta sejatimu di luar sana, dan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau masih terikat sebagai istriku." Kyuhyun mendesah, "aku tidak berhak menghalangi kebahagiaanmu."

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup lagi mendengar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun tampak cemas melihat Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Eunhyuk pelan. Pusing dan patah hati, pastinya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak pergi.

"Yah.. istirahatlah, kita bicarakan nanti kalau kondisimu sudah lebih baik. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di ruang kerjaku." Lelaki itu beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Eunhyuk sepertinya sudah tertidur lama, karena merasa lemas ketika terbangun. Suasana rumah sunyi senyap, dengan pelan dia beranjak bangun dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar.

Rumah tampak lengang, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Para pelayan mungkin sedang sibuk di dapur. Dan Kyuhyun... mungkin ada di ruangan kerjanya. Eunhyuk melangkah menuruni tangga dengan pelan, kemudian tertegun ketika berada di ruang tamu dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ada mobil warna kuning cerah yang diparkir di halaman. Apakah Kyuhyun sedang menerima tamu?

Eunhyuk melangkah penuh ingin tahu ke ruang kerja Kyuhyun, terdengar suara percakapan samar-samar di sana. Pintu ruang kerja tidak tertutup sepenuhnya sehingga suara di dalam masih bisa keluar. Itu suara perempuan... suara Sohyun!

Oh astaga! Bahkan perempuan itu masih mengejar kemari, di rumah Kyuhyun. Saat dia ada di rumah! Sungguh keterlaluan!

Tetapi kemudian, percakapan yang terdengar olehnya membuatnya tertegun.

"Apakah tujuanmu pada akhirnya tercapai?", itu suara Sohyun.

"Tidak. Belum. Dan aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu." Itu suara Kyuhyun, terdengar tegas dan dingin.

"Ah, Kyuhyun yang keras hati ternyata masih membutuhkan bantuanku." Sohyun terdengar terkekeh geli, lalu suaranya merendah sensual, "seperti malam itu, ketika kau menyusuhku menyusul ke cottage tempatmu berada, tepat setelah kau bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk... ternyata aku masih berguna juga untuk menyenangkanmu."

Kyuhyun yang menyuruh Sohyun menyusul ke cottage itu? Jadi bukan Sohyun yang menyusul dengan inisiatifnya sendiri karena obsesinya terhadap Kyuhyun?

Wajah Eunhyuk memucat. Astaga, betapa keterlaluannya Kyuhyun. Pada satu titik dia merayu Eunhyuk karena terdorong nafsu di atas ranjang, dan ketika Eunhyuk menolaknya, dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun memanggil perempuan lain untuk memuaskan nafsunya!

Eunhyuk mungkin telah salah menilai Kyuhyun, lelaki ini bermoral bejat, dia tidak seharusnya mencintai Kyuhyun!

"Eunhyuk-ah?" Suara Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk yang berdiri terpaku di pintu terlonjak dari lamunannya, "sudah sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

Suara Eunhyuk bergetar karena emosi, "sudah sejak aku mendengar betapa tidak bermoralnya dirimu!" Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang terpaku dengan tatapan cemas dan Sohyun yang memandangnya dengan senyuman aneh, "aku menginginkan perceraian. Segera." Air mata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak boleh melihatnya menangis!

Dengan segera, dia membalikkan badan, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi Kyuhyun bergerak cepat dan meraih tangannya, menahannya dengan keras.

"Tunggu dulu!" serunya marah, "kau salah paham! Biar aku jelaskan."

"Menjelaskan apa?" Kali ini Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan air matanya, "aku mendengar sendiri, ternyata kau yang menyuruh Sohyun menyusulmu ke pantai itu. Bukan Sohyun yang mengejarmu! Aku jijik padamu Kyuhyun! Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu, padahal status kita masih suami istri. Setidaknya kau harus menghormatiku, meskipun pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara!", Eunhyuk berteriak tidak peduli ada Sohyun di sana, mendengar semuanya. Toh pernikahan ini akan berakhir bukan?

"Kau salah paham! Aku tidak menyuruh Sohyun menyusul untuk menidurinya!", Kyuhyun berseru setengah emosi, "aku menyuruhnya untuk membantuku! Untuk membuatmu cemburu!"

Apa? Eunhyuk tertegun. Pernyataan terakhir Kyuhyun.. apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun meminta Sohyun membantu membuatnya cemburu? Kenapa Kyuhyun melakukannya? Ditatapnya Sohyun yang melihat pertengkaran mereka sambil mengangkat alis dan senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang ber lipstick merah menyala itu.

"Wah..wah, sepertinya ini pertengkaran pribadi suami istri, dan aku tidak berhak ikut campur." Sohyun meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di meja, "seharusnya kau berbangga hati Eunhyuk-ssi, seorang Kyuhyun, yang tidak pernah peduli pada seorang perempuan, sampai memohon bantuanku hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu." Sohyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah pergi, "dulu aku dan Kyuhyun memang kekasih, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kami hanya bersahabat, aku sudah menikah secara rahasia dengan kekasih sejatiku, bahkan Kyuhyun yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kami. Aku berhutang pada Kyuhyun, karena itulah aku setuju untuk membantunya."

Sohyun lalu melempar senyum pada Kyuhyun, "sepertinya sampai di sini aku bisa membantumu, Kyuhyun sayang. Semoga kau bisa membereskan masalah rumah tanggamu dengan baik dan berujung bahagia." Lalu perempuan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Eunhyuk tertegun, menatap kepergian Sohyun, lalu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah, dihempaskannya tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menahan tangannya, kali ini Kyuhyun menyerah dan melepaskannya. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di depan ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud semua ini."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan kerjanya. "Duduklah, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Tanpa suara Eunhyuk mengikuti Kyuhyun dan duduk di sofa ruang kerja itu, di depan Kyuhyun.

"Jelaskan padaku." Gumam Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar ketika Kyuhyun tetap tidak bersuara.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku meminta bantuan Sohyun untuk membuatmu cemburu."

"Kenapa?" Sela Eunhyuk cepat.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam. "Karena aku ingin kau cemburu padaku."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu? Apakah untuk memuaskan egomu ketika istrimu cemburu padamu?" Gumam Eunhyuk jengkel. Sialan! semua ini direncanakan dan dia terpancing dengan mudahnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun dan Sohyun menertawakan sikapnya diam-diam di belakangnya. Pemikiran itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Bukan, astaga Eunhyuk-ah, kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk padaku?" Gumam Kyuhyun marah, "aku ingin kau cemburu padaku karena aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar ternganga, itu tadi.. apakah itu pengakuan cinta Kyuhyun padanya?

Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk yang terpaku, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, semua karena aku mencintaimu, mau dibilang bagaimana lagi. Kau mungkin tidak percaya. Tapi aku sudah menyimpan perasaan padamu sejak di pesta itu, ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali, berdiri dengan cantiknya disana sendirian. Lalu dengan angkuhnya menolak rayuanku. Aku menyelidiki masa lalumu lebih karena aku ingin tahu tentangmu, bukan karena kau adalah kakaknya Jinki. Dan aku semakin mencintaimu ketika tahu kisahmu, masa lalumu bersama Changmin, segalanya..." Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, "kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tapi bahkan aku menawarkan perjanjian sandiwara gila itu lebih karena aku terdorong oleh perasaanku, daripada akal sehatku."

Ketika Eunhyuk tetap tidak berkata-kata, Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku semakin dalam. Pernikahan ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari dan menyadari kau sedang bergelung mencari kehangatan di tubuhku, ketika aku bergegas pulang dari kantor karena tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Ketika aku menatapmu dan bergumam dalam hati, memanggilmu sebagai istriku. Aku merasa terlalu bahagia, sehingga menyimpan harapan konyol bahwa pernikahan ini akan berlangsung selamanya."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk lekat-lekat, matanya tampak sedih, "tapi aku tidak bisa membaca hatimu. Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaanmu, karena itulah aku meminta Sohyun membantuku, untuk melihat apakah kau cemburu padaku." Kyuhyun mendesah, "cara kau memarahi Sohyun waktu itu membuatku bahagia luar biasa, kau dengan gigih mempertahankanku. Karena itulah malam itu aku berharap lebih, terlalu percaya diri, aku memutuskan untuk merayumu..." Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, "tapi kau tahu hasilnya seperti apa bukan? Bukannya merayumu, aku malah menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku hanyalah bajingan yang menyimpan nafsu tak bermoral padamu."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Malam itu aku begitu marah." Gumam Kyuhyun, "aku ingin membuatmu menunjukkan kalau kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama padaku. Dalam kemarahanku aku menelepon Sohyun, untuk menyusul ke pantai, untuk memancing cemburumu lagi. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Sohyun kau bisa menyadari bahwa kau sebenarnya juga tertarik padaku." Kyuhyun tertawa pahit, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "pada akhirnya kau malah mengatakan padaku bahwa pernikahan kita bagaikan di neraka untukmu. Dan kemudian aku malah membuatmu celaka... Oh astaga padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengetahui perasaanmu padaku. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau juga mencintaiku, tapi kalau kau belum mencintaiku pun aku bertekad akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

"Bukan salahmu kalau aku tenggelam..." desah Eunhyuk cepat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "jangan membelaku, semua salahku. Aku yang memaksamu mencoba berenang di laut, aku berjanji untuk menjagamu tetapi pada akhirnya kau malah tenggelam. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita, karena itulah aku menyerah. Kau akan kuberikan perpisahan yang sangat kau inginkan itu. Tetapi... aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk-ah, dan aku tidak peduli kau membalas cintaku atau tidak. Aku ingin kau tahu, kau memiliki hatiku, bahkan nanti ketika kita sudah bercerai. Seandainya pun kau memberiku kesempatan, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu."

Mata Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua informasi ini terlalu mendadak, sekaligus terlalu membahagiakan. Eunhyuk tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan padanya. Bahwa lelaki itu memupuk perasaannya pelan-pelan, diam-diam dan semakin dalam selama pernikahan mereka.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin bercerai." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, "tapi kau bilang kau tidak bahagia, karena pernikahan ini seperti di neraka?"

Eunhyuk berdehem, jantungnya berdegup liar, "itu semua luapan perasaan kekanak-kanakanku, karena aku cemburu."

"Apa?" Suara Kyuhyun menjadi dalam dan was-was, "apa Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Aku mengatakan itu karena aku cemburu." Kali ini suaranya lebih mantap.

"Dan itu karena...?" Suara Kyuhyun semakin tegang, Eunhyuk bisa merasakan jantung Kyuhyun berdegup liar, sama sepertinya.

"Karena aku sepertinya juga menyimpan perasaan padamu."

"Eunhyuk-ah!" Kyuhyun berseru, lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Eunhyuk dan menariknya berdiri menghadapnya. "Katakan sekali lagi! Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." Kali ini Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, "dan aku berterima kasih pada Sohyun, dia memang membantumu, karena kalau tidak ada dia, aku tidak akan menyadari perasaanku."

Kyuhyun berseru pelan, lalu memeluk Eunhyuk erat-erat. "Ah. Ya Tuhan Eunhyuk-ah." Suara lelaki itu bergetar, "kau tidak menyadari betapa seringnya aku mencoba membaca hatimu, menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantikmu itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa begini pada wanita lain sebelumnya. Tidak pernah!"

Dengan lembut, Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu kini terasa lebih dekat, tanpa penghalang saat mereka sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana." Gumam Eunhyuk dalam senyuman.

Kyuhyun menatapnya serius. "Tidak ada perceraian. sudah pasti tidak akan ada!" Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Eunhyuk, lalu mengecup dahinya, mengecup pipinya, mengecup bibirnya dengan kecupan ringan yang lembut. "Suka atau tidak suka kau akan menjadi istriku selamanya."

Eunhyuk terkekeh, "kau sangat arogan, Cho Kyuhyun."

Lelaki itu balas tersenyum, "aku sudah memilikimu sebagai istriku, dan akan kupertahankan." Mata Kyuhyun bersinar sensual dan suaranya menjadi parau, "mungkin sekarang kita bisa membahas masalah malam pertama."

Eunhyuk memukul lengan Kyuhyun sambil tertawa, "apakah hal itu tidak jauh-jauh dari otak kotormu selama ini?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, tawanya lepas, tampak bahagia. "Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya untukku menahan diri tidak menyentuhmu di ranjang itu. Setiap pagi aku bangun dengan nyeri yang menyiksa. Tetapi saat itu kupikir semua sepadan, karena pada akhirnya aku akan memilikimu."

"Tetapi kau menyerah untuk melepaskanku tadi."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku ingin kau bahagia." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut, "sekarang setelah aku mengetahui perasaanmu padaku, jangan harap kau akan kulepaskan."

Eunhyuk membalas kecupan Kyuhyun, sejenak mereka hanyut dalam ciuman yang panas, sampai Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan napas terengah. "Aku merencanakan bulan madu di Paris dengan suasana romantis, tapi sepertinya aku tidak mau menunggu." Matanya bersinar penuh pertanyaan, membuat Eunhyuk terharu sekaligus merasa sangat dihargai.

Ketika Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, Kyuhyun meraih Eunhyuk dan menggendongnya, seolah Eunhyuk begitu ringan ditangannya. "Kalau begitu sekarang." Gumamnya penuh hasrat, lalu mengangkat istri yang belum pernah disentuhnya, dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Eunhyuk mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dengan bahagia, tak pernah disangkanya pernikahan sandiwara karena perjanjian ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir menjadi penyatuan hati, menjadi perjanjian hati.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, tidak ini bukan akhir. Ini adalah awal segalanya, bisa dibayangkannya dia dan Kyuhyun bergandengan di usia senja, menatap wajah anak cucu mereka dengan bahagia. Tuhan memang selalu memberikan skenario misterius bagi umatnya. Dulu dia pernah begitu mencintai Changmin hingga merasa tidak mampu mencintai lelaki lain. Tetapi kemudian Tuhan memberikan Kyuhyun untuknya, yang dicintainya dengan begitu saja. Yang juga mencintainya dengan begitu saja.

Dan dia yakin bahwa mereka akan bahagia sampai akhir. Karena mereka saling mencintai, dan hati mereka sudah saling berjanji.

END

Next EPILOG

Perjanjian Hati – EPILOG

**KyuHyuk**

 **-o0o**

" **Pernikahan itu bagaikan perjanjian hati. Perjanjian hati untuk saling mengerti, saling memaafkan dan saling menjaga cinta satu sama lain."**

 **-o0o-**

Pagi hari yang mendung, hujan rintik-rintik turun di luar sana, membuat suasana pagi gelap dan temaram. Eunhyuk menarik selimutnya sampai ke pundak, merasa lelah dan mengantuk luar biasa. Lalu dia merasakan lengan itu melingkari pinggangnya, lengan yang kuat, memeluknya dengan posesif.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening, membuka matanya pelan dan menunduk melihat lengan itu, kesadarannya kembali… Itu lengan KyuHyun, suaminya. Suaminya. Pipi Eunhyuk memerah dan dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. KyuHyun benar-benar telah menjadi suaminya yang sesungguhnya, semalam. Ingatannya melayang pada malam sebelumnya dimana KyuHyun berlaku sangat lembut padanya, menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh penghormatan, lalu KyuHyun memberinya pengalaman luar biasa dan membuat mereka benar-benar menjadi suami istri.

Lengan KyuHyun yang memeluknya bergerak, lelaki itu rupanya terbangun dan langsung mengecup pipi Eunhyuk dari belakang dengan lembut.

"Selamat pagi." bisiknya serak di telinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu-malu pada Eunhyuk, "Selamat pagi juga."

KyuHyun melirik ke arah hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras di luar, "Hari ini hari minggu dan diawali dengan hujan yang turun deras." lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya, "Sepertinya kita akan berada di atas ranjang seharian."

Eunhyuk sempat tertawa geli ketika KyuHyun menariknya setengah menggoda ke dalam pelukannya dan menciuminya. Dan memang benar, mereka baru turun dari ranjang lama sekali sesudahnya.

Ketika Eunhyuk dan KyuHyun turun untuk makan siang dan melewatkan sarapan, mereka bertemu dengan Key dan Jinki yang sedang duduk di ruang makan, menikmati makan siang mereka. Jinki memang sengaja datang untuk menjemput Key ke sebuah acara kampus di hari minggu.

Key mengangkat alisnya melihat pasangan itu dan tersenyum menggoda. "Aku pikir kalian tidak akan bangun seharian." gumamnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Eunhyuk merah padam karena malu.

KyuHyun hanya terkekeh menanggapinya dan merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk erat-erat, "Kau tidak boleh protes, kami kan masih bisa disebut pengantin baru."

"KyuHyun-ah!" Eunhyuk berbisik pelan sambil menyikut pinggang suaminya pelan, membuat KyuHyun tergelak dan Key serta Jinki ikut tertawa.

Masih tersenyum KyuHyun menarikkan kursi makan untuk Eunhyuk dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka lalu makan bersama.

"Eomma di rumah sendirian?" Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Jinki, memikirkan ibunya dan tiba-tiba ingin tersenyum, ibunya akan sangat bahagia dengan perkembangan ini, bahwa Eunhyuk dan KyuHyun benar-benar berbahagia dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Eomma ada acara dengan ibu-ibu sekitar rumah, tadi aku sudah mengajaknya ke sini tetapi dia tidak bisa karena sudah berjanji akan datang ke acara itu."

"Oh." Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada makanannya.

"Kami akan berbulan madu ke Paris." gumam KyuHyun memecah keheningan.

Key yang menanggapi pertama dengan senyum lebarnya, "Akhirnya kalian berbulan madu juga." desahnya.

"Kapan Eonni?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sendiri tidak tahu rencana ini, dia memang mendengar KyuHyun sempat mengatakannya kemarin, tetapi dipikirnya waktu itu KyuHyun masih akan melakukannya beberapa bulan lagi.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan penuh pertanyaan, "Aku juga tidak tahu…" jawabnya pada Key, "Memangnya kita akan berbulan madu kapan Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh rahasia, "Segera." gumamnya,

"Minggu depan."

Key tersenyum makin lebar, "Dan kuharap kalian membawakanku oleh-oleh calon keponakan sepulangnya kalian dari sana."

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah mendengarnya, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan kepada kalian," Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk meminta persetujuan, ketika Eunhyuk mengangguk, Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Aku harap kalian tidak marah pada kami."

Key dan Jinki saling bertukar pandang, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Tentang apa Oppa?" gumam Key penasaran.

"Tentang pernikahan kami." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Semula kami menikah hanya berdasarkan perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?" kali ini Jinki yang menyela, menatap Eunhyuk dengan was-was.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menatap Jinki dengan serius, "Jangan menyalahkan Hyukkie karena berbohong pada kalian selama ini, sebenarnya akulah yang mengusulkan perjanjian ini padanya." Dia menghela napas, "Kau mungkin belum tahu Jinki karena aku yakin Key tidak cerita padamu… Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah anak angkat keluarga ini, bahwa aku dan Key tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi karena ingin menjaga keutuhan keluarga, ibu kami ingin menjodohkan kami. Aku dan Key ke dalam sebuah pernikahan. Tentu saja waktu itu ibu kami belum mengenalmu, Jinki-ah."

Jinki menoleh kepada Key dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, dan Key mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku berpikir aku tidak mungkin menikahi Key, dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dan aku yakin begitu pula sebaliknya." Kyuhyun melempar senyum pada Key. "Kami berdua sangat ingin menolak pernikahan ini, tetapi mengingat kondisi eomma waktu itu, kami sangat bingung dan tidak ingin membuat eomma kecewa. Aku juga pusing memikirkan jalan keluar dari polemik ini, sampai kemudian kau membawa Eunhyuk ke pesta itu dan mengenalkannya sebagai kakakmu." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, menatap mata istrinya dengan lembut, "Ide itu muncul begitu saja. Aku dan Eunhyuk berkompromi untuk menjalankan hubungan pura-pura ini, supaya kalian bisa menentukan kisah cinta kalian sendiri."

Jinki terperangah, "Jadi kalian berdua benar-benar baru mengenal pertama kali di pesta itu? Bukan sudah mengenal lama seperti yang kalian katakan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena kami telah membohongi kalian semua, tetapi waktu itu kami pikir itulah jalan yang terbaik." Kyuhyun meremas jemari Eunhyuk semakin erat, "Pernikahan itu pada awalnya hanyalah sebuah perjanjian. Tetapi kemudian kami saling mencintai. Dan kami mensyukuri perjanjian pernikahan itu."

Mata Key berkaca-kaca, "Kalian… Kalian terlah berkorban demi kami berdua… Kalian mengikat diri agar kami bisa bebas menentukan cinta kami." ditatapnya Jinki yang berusaha menelaah semua ini, suaranya serak penuh perasaan, "Terima kasih Oppa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya, "Sama-sama sayang, pada akhirnya aku menemukan wanita yang akan aku cintai selamanya, istriku."

Jinki menghela napas panjang, "Aku juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih… Dan aku senang kalian akhirnya berujung bahagia." matanya menatap lembut ke arah Eunhyuk, "Selamat Noona."

Eunhyuk tersenyum pada adiknya, "Sama-sama Jinki-ah." bisiknya tulus. Ternyata begitu mudah berterus terang pada kedua adik mereka. Tidak ada kebohongan lagi sehingga Eunhyuk akan lebih mudah melangkah ke depannya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang dengan menggoda, dia baru pulang dari kantor dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan menggelitiknya setengah menggoda.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Eunhyuk berteriak kegelian dan menerima kecupan-kecupan sayang Kyuhyun di pipinya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil masih menciumi Eunhyuk, menghirup aroma istrinya yang sangat dirindukannya seharian ini, "Apakah kau merindukanku selama aku tidak ada di rumah?" bisiknya lembut, "Dan kau harus menjawab 'ya' kalau tidak aku akan marah."

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Kyuhyun, membiarkan dahinya dikecup dengan lembut.

"Aku juga." Kyuhyun mengaku. "Setiap saat yang kupikirkan hanya kau, aku tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pulang."

Pipi Eunhyuk bersemu merah dan menatap suaminya penuh cinta. "Aku sangat bahagia bersamamu." bisiknya kemudian membuat Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya semakin erat.

"Syukurlah." gumam Kyuhyun penuh perasaan, "Kau tahu kebahagiaanmu telah menjadi obsesi pribadiku. Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku untuk membahagiakanmu." dikecupnya ujung hidung Eunhyuk, "Ngomong-ngomong tentang berbahagia, kita akan berangkat ke Paris Sabtu ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Mata Eunhyuk berbinar, "Kau sudah bisa melepaskan diri dari kegiatan kantormu?" Eunhyuk tahu Kyuhyun sibuk luar biasa, karena lelaki itu bisa dibilang mengendalikan seluruh perusahaan dengan kepandaiannya. Dia adalah orang inti di perusahaan dan sangat sibuk, sehingga berbulan madu hampir sebulan di Paris tentunya memerlukan persiapan yang cukup lama bagi perusahaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Sesibuk-sibuknya aku, kaulah prioritasku, lagipula aku sudah membagi semua tugas kepada para asistenku, aku yakin mereka semua memiliki kemampuan yang baik untuk mengelola perusahaan selama aku tidak ada."

Eunhyuk mendesah lega, "Jadi, kita akan berbulan madu?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita akan meneruskan usaha untuk menciptakan Kyuhyun Junior di Paris." godanya, membuat pipi Eunhyuk bersemu merah.

Laki-laki itu terpesona melihat kecantikan istrinya, sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menunduk dan mengecup bibir istrinya dengan penuh gairah. Disesapnya bibir yang lembut itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ketika mereka berdua mengangkat wajahnya, binar-binar kebahagiaan memancar dari mata mereka, penuh dengan cinta.

Eunhyuk sangat bahagia sekarang, kisah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun baru dimulai. Dia tersenyum membayangkan masa depannya, bersama Kyuhyun, bersama anak-anak mereka nanti.

The End

Thanks to: Ddangko, elferani, loeloe07, sontol, lovehyukkie19, Misslah, Baby niz 137, jihyunelf, kim hyun soo.

Tengkyuuu yang udah mau baca :), mau fokus di ff TMTETS yg jumlahnya 20 part *kenyang*. kkkkkk ^.^/


End file.
